Desperate Solutions
by Ephitania
Summary: After rescuing Aeryn from Scarrans a second time, John decides that Earth is the safest solution for her. He returns after handling the Scarran threat, only to find Scorpius has taken his entire family.
1. Default Chapter

Desperate Solutions  
  
Phi Phi 'Le Trelk'  
December 2003  
  
MOYA...  
  
Chiana's finger s moved swiftly over the main panel on Moya's command. "PILOT! Open docking bay three's doors NOW! D'Argo wants us to starburst as soon as they're aboard!"  
  
Pilot's harried voice echoed throughout Moya. "Moya is preparing!" His voice gained volume as Lo'La landed in the docking bay. "PREPARE FOR STARBUST.NOW!"  
  
Chiana and Rygel made their way frantically towards the landing party. Chiana was the first to speak. "Is she okay?" She stared anxiously at the limp form in John's arms.  
  
John moved carefully but quickly to the Med lab, his body tense with anger. He would never understand how one living, sentient being could be so undeniably cruel to another species. He stared down at the precious burden in his arms. Her wounds were still bleeding, not so heavily now, but they were still flowing. "Hold on baby, we're almost there."  
  
"John." Her throat hurt so badly the name was a mere croak of sound.  
  
"Shh.don't try to talk honey." Pulling her closer to his chest he pressed his lips against her forehead and whispered softly. "It will be alright, you're back home..grandma will fix you up." He made the med lab in record time. Noranti was ready and waiting for her patient. "Here! Lie her down here."  
  
John laid Aeryn gently on the lab's center table. He watched Noranti cut the bloody rags from Aeryn's body. Aeryn, delirious with fever began fighting, weak at first, then with more frantic determination. Noranti couldn't control Aeryn's flailing arm. "Crichton, D'Argo.you must.hold her down so that I can administer the sleep agent."  
  
Noranti waited, watching as the human and the Luxan forcefully but still gently subdued the Sebacean. Her eyes full of compassion as she injected Aeryn with the sedative and continued cutting away her cloths. The collective gasps as the wounds that covered Aeryn's abdomen were revealed, were gasps of horror. Noranti spat in disgust a feeling akin to hatred permeating her entire being, coming to head in her voice. "Barbarians! May the demons of Kynestra shadow your every step."  
  
John stood silently, watching Noranti clean the wounds. His eyes followed the puncture wounds that lined either side of Aeryn's navel. Six puncture, each the size of a dime, three on each side. Punctures where they'd pinned his love to a table as though she were nothing more than a slab of meat.  
  
His gaze traveled to the angry red incision that started beneath her navel and made it's way further down. Images flashed through his mind. As long as he breathed he would never forget the sight of Aeryn in shock, pinned to a table. Her abdomen sliced open. He and D'Argo had barely managed to save her. She'd almost bled to death between the Scarran Dreadnought and Moya. John's hand moved gently through Aeryn's hair. He bent and kissed her gently. "Hold on baby, don't leave me." He looked up in time to catch Noranti shaking her head hopelessly. He pointed his finger in her direction. "Don't! Don't you dare shake your head! You will save her!"  
  
"Crichton, I am not a miracle worker. I will do my best." Noranti answered gently. But the damaged seemed almost irreparable.  
  
"I want more than your best. I need more than your best." John growled, returning his attention to Aeryn.  
  
Chiana didn't realize that she was crying until her clenched hands became wet with tears. She moved closer to D'Argo. "What did they do? Wha.what's that incision?" She didn't bother to ask about the puncture wounds. She still remembered the machine that gave Aeryn the first set of punctures. Her scream still haunted Chiana's dreams. Several times she'd awoken in a cold sweat unable.unwilling to answer D'Argo's questions.  
  
D'Argo's eyes remained on Aeryn's still form, while he answered Chiana. "John and I arrived just as that Kalish piece of dren was removing the baby from Aeryn's womb."  
  
"Is the baby.?" Her voice drifted away without finishing the question.  
  
D'Argo answered, his voice choked with emotions.hurt that one of his had been taken and tortured, saddened that he might loose a good friend and his best friend might loose a mate and child, angry that one of the women of his family had been taken and he had not been able to stop it. The emotions suffused his features. "The baby is.fine." What could he say? He watched Aeryn's still form. "We stopped them before they'd severed the natal cord. She just bled so much." From the moment he'd lifted Aeryn's tortured body from the table and placed her into John's waiting arms, D'Argo realized just how fragile Aeryn truly was. Until that moment he'd only thought of her as a fellow soldier. She was so much more.  
  
Rygel stood in the Med Bay's doorway. He didn't say a word, so unlike the opinionated, diminutive Dominar. While he said nothing his mind whirled. When would they be able to rest? They'd decided to settle down together.to be a family and now this. Why had the Scarrans hunted them...no.hunted Aeryn so tenaciously? There had been plenty of chances when they could have taken Crichton but no they'd grabbed Aeryn. Why? It was Crichton who had the wormhole knowledge they sought. Why Aeryn? Rygel couldn't bear to watch the old witch seal Aeryn's wounds, this would be the third time in four cycles that he was faced with the possibility that Officer Aeryn Sun, ex- Peacekeeper and secret daughter of his heart might be taken from his family forever. Earbrows lowered and eyes almost shut, he turned and glided away towards Pilot's den.  
  
Noranti finish sealing the last of Aeryn's punctures. She paused over the long incision. Finally glancing up at D'Argo and John. "D'Argo I think it would be best if you and Crichton waited elsewhere."  
  
John's head shook emphatically, his voice a painful whisper. "No.no I'm not leaving Aeryn's side. D, you go on.I'm staying."  
  
Noranti moved swiftly around the table to grasp John's face. "Listen to me! I must reopen her incision and remove the child in order to examine it for any Scarran nastiness. You do not want to be here when I do that John Crichton. The images would remain imprinted on your mind forever. You must leave. I do not know what I will find, when I open her womb." She caressed his jaw. "Please leave. I will care for her now. You did your job and found her. Now I must do mine and heal her."  
  
After a moment, John acquiesced, nodding he followed D'Argo from the Med Bay.  
  
Noranti stared after them sadly, before returning to the task at hand.saving Aeryn Sun and her unborn child.  
  
PILOT'S DEN.  
  
Chiana paced disjointedly back and forth, unable to stand still. "What did they wa.want with Aeryn?"  
  
John sat with his back braced against Pilot's station, one knee raised with his forehead balanced upon it. He mumbled into his leg. "I don't know Chi." His mind on Aeryn.  
  
"I.I.I mean they didn't ev.ev.even attempt to go after any of us on the planet! They only went after her! Why?" Chiana questioned, her voice becoming shriller as she spoke.  
  
John focused on Chiana, his head tilted. He wanted her to stop moving, stop asking questions, stop talking. He wanted her to just stop." Chi!" She continued pacing, not listening or hearing him. "CHI-AN-A!" When she stopped suddenly and turned to him he continued. "I DON'T KNOW! I'm as stomped as you are." He snapped, his patience gone.  
  
"Maybe they intended to use Officer Sun and the baby against you, Commander." Pilot's voice interjected with a calmness he was far from feeling. This last attack on Aeryn might be a fatal one and he was having a hard time handling his emotions and Moya's.  
  
John stood and began pacing the same trail Chiana had, moments before. "That would be the most logical conclusion Pilot, only they didn't try to contact me or anyone else on the ship for that matter."  
  
"John maybe they grabbed her as an act of revenge for what happened on Katratzi." D'Argo offered, his voice extremely calm, a sign that he was indeed worried over Aeryn's well being.  
  
John shook his head. "I don't know.D.I just don't know." Holding back tears John stood still, hands on his hips, eyes closed and head bowed. The images of Aeryn lying on the surgeon's table racked his mind and slashed his soul. He couldn't stop the tears that seeped underneath his lashes. His voice broken, he spoke softly. "You saw what they did to her D. They hacked her up like a piece of meat."  
  
Chiana stepped closer to John and leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey, don't think about it. You and D'Argo brought her home and wrinkles will fix her up as good as new."  
  
Rygel floated to the center of the group. "Maybe Aeryn knows why they kidnapped her. She'll be able to tell us when she awakes."  
  
If she awakens was the thought on everyone's mind.  
  
***********************  
  
ONE MONEN LATER.  
  
"Aeryn.baby are you sure you should be up?" John rushed from the open doorway to help Aeryn get out of their bed.  
  
"John, I have followed Noranti's instructions and remained in bed for the past monen. She said that the baby is fine and I'm fine, so there is no reason why we can't get up out of this bed." She raised her finger to stop John's protest. "Ah! Not another word! You will help me to the bathing chamber and then into fresh cloths. I want to eat with everyone else, please John."  
  
"Alright baby, come on." he couldn't resist her and she did seem to be okay. Noranti had suggested she try walking around more. Personally he was excited to see her up and ready to argue! He missed that so much in the first weekens of her convalescence. She couldn't move until the sealed stitches healed so Noranti had given her a drug to make her sleep around the clock. This Aeryn was a far cry from that one and he and the rest were happy. He helped her walk slowly to their bathing chamber.  
  
"Thank you." Aeryn smiled softly, kissing John's cheek. "You worry to much."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chiana couldn't help smiling every time she glanced at Aeryn. The ex- Peacekeeper was a beautiful sight for all their troubled eyes. "Hey Aeryn, do you want more stew?"  
  
Aeryn smiled up into the happy face of her Nebari friend. "Yes, thank you Chi." She watched Chiana fill her bowl again. It felt good to finally be able to eat more than Noranti's gruel. "You know Chi, I could have gotten it myself."  
  
Chiana sat the bowl in front of Aeryn once more. "No.that's okay! I.I wanted to do it!" Almost as an after thought, Chiana reached over and gave the Sebacean a warm hug. "Welcome back."  
  
Returning Chiana's hug, Aeryn's bemused gaze found D'Argo's solemn one. "Yes, welcome back. It is good to see you up and about."  
  
John leaned over and whispered loudly in her ear. "See.I'm not the only one who worries."  
  
Aeryn laughed aloud, a sound the others basked in. "Just what you need a worry buddy. Be careful D'Argo, John's becoming a bit wussy wissy."  
  
John chuckled. "Wishy washy Aeryn.that's wishy washy."  
  
"Okay, wishy.wishy washy. Better?" When he nodded, she kissed him quickly on the lips and continued. "Well it is good to be up and about finally. Her gaze searched the room until she found her target. "Thank you Noranti." The words were simple but held a depth of meaning.  
  
Noranti nodded. "You are more than welcome. I too am happy to see you up and about. The Dominar here was getting worried.even though he pretended not to care."  
  
Aeryn smiled at Rygel winking secretly. She would never tell anyone but John, how the diminutive Dominar had sat next to her and talked to her, sang to her or read aloud. Sometimes he would just sit and say nothing. But even in the deepest sleep, she knew he was there. Oh he cared and she loved the little slug for it, though she'd never tell him that.  
  
Pilot sat in his den, letting the harmonious dinner conversation and joking wash over him. Moya's happiness at Aeryn's recovery was buoyant. She moved along at a leisurely pace and hummed her happiness. He and Moya had already concluded that no matter what it took, from now on Aeryn and the baby were their prime concern. They would stop at nothing to protect them, whether it meant turning into a Rogue Leviathan or even traveling through wormholes. Whatever the cost, they would pay it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How do we stop the Scarrans from coming after us again?" Rygel asked. He floated around the command, as a king would while surveying his minions.  
  
"That Guido is the million dollar question. Now what's multi-million dollar answer?" John sat next to Aeryn, massaging her shoulders.  
  
D'Argo watched both John and Aeryn for a moment before asking the question they wanted an answer to. "Aeryn, why didn't they contact Crichton or the ship to make a deal after they'd captured you?"  
  
Aeryn answered with out looking up from her and John's intertwined hands. It was so easy to show her emotions now. She loved touching him and being touched it somehow made her feel.whole.calm.it made her feel complete. "They didn't want to make a deal."  
  
"Why not? We know they want the wormhole knowledge and Crichton is the only one here who has it." D'Argo concluded. None of this was making any sense.  
  
"No.that's not entirely true. John isn't the only one with wormhole knowledge." Aeryn spoke quietly. She's been told not to reveal her knowledge unless absolutely necessary. The Scarrans still had no idea and she saw no reason to keep the information from her friends.her family aboard Moya.  
  
"Baby." John could only stare at her.  
  
"When we all parted ways after destroying Scorpius' carrier, I did manage to join that ex-peacekeeper squad I was searching for. While I was with them, I had a visit from an old friend of John's." At John's confused look she supplied the answer. "Einstein.I believe that's what you call him. Well he told me things.showed.me things. He.explained that when John and I were on the mock Earth he'd embedded the wormhole knowledge not only in John's mind but in two other minds as well."  
  
John frowned. "Yeah but Aeryn, I didn't meet Einstein until we were all reunited."  
  
Aeryn answered John's unasked question. "I know you didn't but I did."  
  
The room seemed to grow even quieter. D'Argo's voice broke the silence. "The only other possible minds are yours, mine and Rygel's."  
  
Rygel preened a bit before the idea really took root. "Well of course they would choose a representative of the highest order, but I have no intentions of running around Space trying to find wormholes! As a matter of.."  
  
Though Aeryn's voice was quiet, it worked well as a silencer. "They didn't choose your mind Rygel."  
  
Rygel swiveled his throne sled around in indignation. "Why not?"  
  
Chiana didn't allow Aeryn to answer. She turned to stare in wonder at D'Argo. "You.know about wormholes?"  
  
"No I do not know about wormholes." D'Argo answered.  
  
"Bu.bu.but you wouldn't really know. Crichton didn't know at first." Chiana glanced from D'Argo to John and back again.  
  
"They didn't choose D'Argo either Chiana." Aeryn felt John's body tense. She knew he'd figure it out. His despair-laden moan gave him away.  
  
"No.no.no.no.no they didn't!" John jump to his feet gesturing wildly. "Both Einstein and Jack said that I was the only one other with the knowledge!" Suddenly her true words dawned on him. He moved to kneel in front of Aeryn, staring into her eyes. "Aeryn, honey.you said Einstein said that he'd implanted the knowledge in two others. Now D doesn't have it and huh.Sparky is a no brainer. Aeryn who's the second person?"  
  
Aeryn couldn't hold onto the answer. She'd already broken her word and now she must finish what she started. "The baby." Her voice was so soft John had to lean closer to be sure he'd heard what he'd though he'd heard.  
  
"What?" John again shook his head at the sheer magnitude. "You did not just say the baby."  
  
"Yes. Einstein embedded the knowledge in my subconscious and in the baby's DNA. The baby knows wormholes." Aeryn reached up to caress John's cheek, trying to relax the muscles that were constantly jerking from tension.  
  
D'Argo moved closer to Aeryn and John. "Are you saying that the child was conceived on the planet? That was over three and a half cycles ago. Yet you didn't know?"  
  
"I know how long ago it was D'Argo. And no I had no idea." Aeryn answered her eyes still on John.  
  
Chiana quirked her head sideways and smiled slyly at Aeryn. "So you and Crichton did recreate on the planet. I always wondered. But why didn't you loose the baby when Crichton killed you?"  
  
"Chiana!" D'Argo yelled.  
  
Chiana glared at D'Argo in amazement. "What? Well he did kill her ya know!"  
  
Rygel snorted in the Nebari's direction. "Oh why bother D'Argo? The little tralk wouldn't know good manners if you pasted them on her eema!"  
  
Chiana made a hand jester at Rygel. "Frell you!"  
  
John finally snapped out of his reverie. "Guys! You know what.why don't you all calm down. You can either hear this first hand from Aeryn or second hand from me."  
  
Noranti finally spoke. "Crichton is correct. Though Aeryn is healing, she doesn't need all this excitement." Turning to Chiana she answered her previous question. "To answer your question Chiana. Aeryn didn't loose the baby for two very good reasons. One, she is Sebacean and female Sebaceans have a magnificent reproductive system. The fetus literally freezes and is protected in a hard membrane until gestation is triggered. They chose Aeryn for that reason. Second, if I know the Ancients.and I do. They kept the child protected somehow." She turned to Aeryn. "Am I correct."  
  
"Yes." She still watched John. "John?"  
  
John turned and walked over to his vacated seat. Sitting he laid a hand on Aeryn's rounded stomach. "Aeryn did they.is this really my."  
  
Aeryn covered his hand with hers. "Yes.oh yes.it is yours. The Ancients just...um.helped us along. Einstein said that this child would have been an eventuality. But they needed more like you. Just incase something happened to you, they implanted the knowledge in my mind as well, to guide the baby."  
  
"Her path leads to you Crichton, it always has." Noranti interjected softly.  
  
D'Argo still amazed brought them all back to the real reason for the meeting. "What does this have to do with the Scarrans? They couldn't possibly know about Einstein, Aeryn, John and the baby's connection."  
  
"No they don't D'Argo, but they are able to retrieve incumbent knowledge through the baby's DNA." Aeryn answered.  
  
Rygel floated across the room to stare at Aeryn as though she were a new species. "I can't believe that Scarrans would go through such extremes just to retrieve knowledge they aren't even sure is there!"  
  
"They know its there Ryg.they figure that out the first time they captured Aeryn." Chiana glanced sideways at the ruler.  
  
Aeryn didn't know how John would take what she was about to say next. "Yes they did Chiana. But that's not the only thing they were after this time. They wanted to splice."  
  
"Whoa.whoa.splice what?" John yelled.  
  
"DNA." Aeryn sighed.  
  
John's mind worked quickly, unraveling the mystery. What else could the Scarrans want? "Clones.they want to use the DNA to make clones."  
  
"Yes but not quite."  
  
Chiana was becoming more and more anxious as the conversation went on. "Wha.wha.what does that mean?"  
  
"After cellular DNA is replicated too often it begins to break down.deteriorate. Three strands.they kidnapped me.us for threes strands of DNA."  
  
The answer appeared in John's mind as though it had always been there. "Yours.the baby's and mine through the baby's."  
  
"But Why?" Rygel barked.  
  
John answered this time. "Because Sparky Sebacean and Scarran DNA are compatible. Human and Sebacean DNA are also compatible. With our DNA, they can genetically engineer all the wormhole flying half-breeds they want."  
  
"They could create an entire race of beings with wormhole knowledge." D'Argo thought out loud.  
  
Aeryn shook her head wildly. "Yes.that's exactly what they planned." How did she tell John the worse? Some things she would never tell him. She would never tell him that she'd been conscious and un-medicated when they'd cut her open to remove the baby. She would never tell them about the other tortures she'd endured. But there was something she had to tell him. "John they were able to harvest enough DNA and they've already begun the engineering process! We have to stop them!"  
  
"My god" John whispered his head down.  
  
"Hezzmana help us all." D'Argo spoke quietly.  
  
No one could see the desolation written on Pilot's face but it was there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No!" Aeryn shouted, pacing back and forth across the Common area. "I will not be packed off like some irreverent child!"  
  
The entire crew shouted in response. "Aeryn!"  
  
John waited for the noise to die down before trying the calm approach. "Aeryn honey listen to me. You know better than anyone that the Scarrans will go to untold lengths to get to you and the baby! Hell they've succeeded in capturing you twice and nearly killing you BOTH times!"  
  
Hissing, D'Argo interjected. "And we were almost too late this last time!"  
  
John could see that the tone of their conversation was only adding to Aeryn furor. He had to calm her. She didn't need the stress. He hated adding to it but there was no choice left. He had to keep her safe. He managed to wrap his arms around her waist, embracing her from behind and spoke softly. "Baby, if anything else happens to you two...I.I don't think I would be able to take it."  
  
Rygel floated towards Aeryn stopping directly in front of her. He stared for a moment before speaking. "Aeryn in light of what we know, Crichton is right. You must go, it simply isn't safe for you or the baby here any longer." When it seemed as though Aeryn would argue, he continued. "Aeryn we have known each other for over four cycles and that is a long time when you are in one another's company daily. In all that time I have never known you to think of yourself before anyone else. You have always tried to do the correct thing. You always put the weak and defenseless before yourself. Think of your child, there is nothing more weak and defenseless than an innocent baby. Go to Earth Aeryn. It's the best choice.the only choice. "  
  
Aeryn closed her eyes. The Domineer was right, she had to think of her child. "I."She wavered and in that moment a picture of Earth after a Scarran invasion flashed through her mind. "No! I will not put John's world in danger by hiding there. Do you really think that the Scarran are so simple, that they wouldn't think of Earth once they realize the wormhole has been reopened? What's to stop them from entering the wormhole in search of Earth? They still have the data on Earth that they retrieved from Lo'La!"  
  
"Aeryn this is our only chance to get you to safety." John spoke directly to Aeryn his blue gaze capturing her gray-blue one.  
  
Her answer was a whispered one that traveled through the entire room. "What.what about your family.your people? If the Scarrans somehow manage to get through that wormhole to Earth, they will enslave your world."  
  
"We'll figure something out, but I'm not going to loose you." John cupped her face between both palms.  
  
Pilot's voice though quite calm, blasted through the room as though it were a battle cry. "Actually I have a solution to that particular problem."  
  
"Really Pilot?" John's interest was quite peeked. Pilot usually shied away from all wormhole talk. " Well let's hear it."  
  
"Well, after going over the individual sectors of Space catalogued within Moya's data stores, we found a area where Solar flares are common. After further research based on your work Commander, we concluded that this would be an opportune chance to create another wormhole."  
  
"Are you willing to travel down the wormhole Pilot? You and Moya?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"Yes, Moya and I are willing to do whatever it takes to see that Officer Sun and the baby are kept safe." Pilot's answer was given firmly and without hesitance.  
  
Aeryn still wasn't convinced. "So you create another wormhole, what happens if the Scarrans happen upon the wormhole? What then?"  
  
John shook his head. "No.no, Aeryn I'm not creating that type of wormhole. The wormhole that I create will be a temporary one."  
  
"What? How's is that possible?" D'Argo frowned at John as though he'd lost his mind.  
  
"It's too complicated to go into D. suffice it to say, I can chart wormholes, create wormholes and destroy wormholes. The wormhole I create I will close once we're through it. Pilot you and Moya won't have to go through the wormhole. We'll just need you to stand fast, until we come back." John informed. He was already working out the plan necessary to travel to Earth. "When we're on our way back I'll create another."  
  
"The same one?" Chiana asked.  
  
John shook his head. "Hmm.no, a different one. Each wormhole is different. The one that we closed was a natural wormhole. I'm creating one.it's just different, Chi."  
  
The wormhole knowledge within Aeryn's brain, allowed her to process John's idea without a blue print. She understood what he was trying to do, but she still didn't like it and there was another problem. "But once we exit the wormhole into your Earth's solar system, we will be detected."  
  
D'Argo too was starting to understand John's reasoning. "Not if we exit the wormhole in Lo'La cloaked. Earth doesn't yet have the technical capability to detect her when she's cloaked. We have the coordinates for John's father's house. It couldn't be simpler." D'Argo watched Aeryn pale. He moved toward her slowly. "Aeryn this is the only way we know to keep you and the baby safe."  
  
Aeryn knew they spoke the truth, but she still felt as though they were trying to abandon her and the feelings of betrayal laced every word. "You all want to keep me and the baby safe, yet you have no compunction about sending us to a planet full of people.humans that hate us. No! No! I refuse and if you try to force me, I swear I will leave Moya and this time I will not return!" She turned and stormed the room.  
  
Noranti broke the silence following Aeryn's exit. "Well that went well."  
  
Rygel chuckled dryly. "We'll never get her to go now, not without force anyway."  
  
Chiana shoved Rygel. "Weren't you listening? She.she won't go! If we try to force her, she'll leave."  
  
"Oh goodie maybe she'll head toward Earth!" Rygel sped out of Chiana's reach.  
  
John's face-hardened. "Oh she'll go and it will be her choice." John address Pilot. "Pilot? You and D'Argo go ahead and plot the course. Do have we have an ETA on our arrival?"  
  
Pilot answered assuredly. "We should arrive within three solar days."  
  
"Thank you Pilot. Both Aeryn and I will be ready to go when we get there." John answered just as assuredly, then turned and left without a word.  
  
Chiana stared after Crichton. "He's farbot if he thinks she'll go."  
  
D'Argo also watched his friend disappear down Moya's corridor. "She'll go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeryn heard the soft whoosh of the door as John entered quietly. "Don't bother trying to convince me. You'd be wasting your time." She spoke casually. But there was an underlying lace of steel to her words.  
  
John heard the steel and fortified his own words with the same. He was not going to give in. "Aeryn, I understand how you feel, but you need to realize that another attack by the Scarrans and you won't survive." He moved quickly to her side snatching her arm and swung her around to face him. "And I'll be damned if I'm going to loose you and the baby!"  
  
"John.I" She began, trying to make him understand her point of view.  
  
"No! No." Stopping abruptly, John took hold of Aeryn's hand and led her to their bed. Kneeling down, he stared into her eyes. Aeryn, don't you understand? You're my life.you.the baby. I have to do what's best for you both."  
  
Allowing John to help her sit on the edge of the bed. "John, I understand that but sending me away is not the answer." She leaned forward to gently kiss each eyelid and kiss the tears that were forming. "Don't"  
  
"Aeryn, there is no way danger will follow. Once we are through the wormhole, it will shut behind us. Temporary wormhole: along with the new modifications that Pilot added to Lo'La will enable me to do it. Sealed wormholes do not exist to the naked eye or scanners. Without the equations, wormholes are unattainable and I'm the only one with the equation.well I was the only. Please baby, just trust me."  
  
Aeryn stared into John's eyes for a moment. "I." She couldn't get the words out.  
  
"What? What is it baby?" John cupped Aeryn's face.  
  
"I don't want to be left behind. I don't want to be forgotten. What if something happens to you? What do I do? You want me to stay on a planet where the inhabitants fear and hate me. If something were to happen to you and the rest of the crew, I would be forced to raise our baby alone."  
  
It all suddenly cleared for him. Her reluctance to the plan now made even more sense. Aeryn.his Aeryn was afraid of being left behind.alone. As tough and fearless as she, the ex-peacekeeper was, she'd always feared being alone. "Baby nothing is going to happen to me. Besides you forget.my family loves you, dad, Olivia, Bobby."  
  
"Not Susan, she still fears us." Aeryn whispered.  
  
"She'll come around. Baby just give me two.three months tops, to fix this.all of this, to stop the Scarrans, the Peacekeepers, all of them. Please? I will be back.I promise." John kissed her lips softly.  
  
"You promise me?" Aeryn whispered against his lips. Smoothing his hair back.  
  
"Yes, baby I promise." John placed his hand against the gentle swell that was his child. "No matter what, I won't miss our son's birth."  
  
Aeryn smiled. "Alright, we'll go to Earth and wait for you. I love you."  
  
John hugged Aeryn tightly. "I love you too, sweetheart." He held her for a while then stood to leave. Aeryn's voice stopped him at the door.  
  
"John"  
  
John turned to face her. "Yeah baby?"  
  
Smiling gently, she winked saucily and answered softly. "It's girl."  
  
John chuckled, his eyes twinkling; he blew her a kiss and left the room, leaving Aeryn alone to wonder just what she and her baby were in for. Caressing her rounded abdomen, she spoke quietly. "No matter what happens on Earth, you are mine.a gift from your father and no one will take you away from me. No one!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Aeryn?" Pilot's voice betrayed his true feelings, his worry for Aeryn and the baby's safety, his anxiety over the fact that he might never see Aeryn again or the baby, his fear that their plan would fail and they might all be killed and his anger that he'd been unable to keep Aeryn safe.  
  
Aeryn caressed the brim of Pilot's head plate. "We don't have another choice Pilot. John thinks that hiding us on Earth is the only way. I don't want to leave Moya, but the Scarrans are becoming more unrelenting in their attempts to capture me and the baby."  
  
Pilot closed his eyes against the pleasure of Aeryn's caress. He always enjoyed physical contact with the crew, but it was the moments he and Aeryn shared that he enjoyed the most. When they were alone she allowed him to see her in her true light, all her doubts and fears and even her sadness at times. He'd grown accustomed to their private moments. He would miss them. "Perhaps.we could try High Command."  
  
"John doesn't trust them and I can't blame him, neither do I. Right now High Command may be interested in the Wormhole technology, but they wouldn't hesitate to get their hands on the baby." Aeryn stopped stroking Pilot for a second her thoughts again on Earth.  
  
"Our baby Aeryn." Pilot answered.  
  
Aeryn nodded. "You're right Pilot. This will be the second baby born on Moya.our baby, even more reason for our worry. With Scorpius once again in power, John believes that our chances for peace are completely gone. Scorpius still wants the Wormhole technology. He can't steal it, so John would have to actively teach him. In order for that to happen John would have to be in Scorpius' company.or custody. We can not allow that to happen."  
  
Pilot sighed heavily. He knew the safest choice was Earth, but that didn't help his anxiety. "Very well then.I.guess Commander Crichton is correct and Earth is the only choice."  
  
"Hmmm.but correct or not Pilot, I will miss you and Moya very much." Aeryn laid her forehead against Pilot's cheek and stroked his other cheek with tender hand.  
  
Pilot again closed his tear filled eyes. "I will.we will miss you also Aeryn Sun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John sat in the Maintenance Bay area. His mind worked at a manic pace as he calculated the equations necessary to create the wormhole needed to re- enter Earth's solar system. The constant drag of Chiana's shuffling pace broke that concentration however. "Chi!"  
  
Chiana stopped in mid-stride. Her usual breathlessness even more pronounced in its apprehension. "Wh.What?"  
  
"Stop!" John barked. He tossed the pencil he was writing with down and rubbed his forehead.  
  
Chiana stared at John frowning as she continued pacing. "Stop what Crichton?" She asked offhandedly, her mind elsewhere.  
  
Growling, John jumped to his feet, rushed over to Chiana and grabbed her by the arms and shook her quickly to make a point before leveling his gaze with hers. "Stop pacing! If you are going to stay in here I need you to sit down!"  
  
"Fin.fine Crichton! I'm j...ju.just worried ya know! You're tal.talk.talking about leaving Aeryn on earth!" Chiana fired back.  
  
"I know Chi! I know better than anyone. It was my idea remember?" John dropped his hands, running his fingers through his hair, leaving the thick strands in even more disarray.  
  
Chiana reached up and smoothed the strands. "They don't like her there. They don't like any of us, bu.but es.es.especially her. She looks ju.just like them and they.they hate her for it. Wh.why are you sending her there? What about the baby.your baby?"  
  
John pulled his head away and moved over to the seat he'd recently vacated. "Don't you think I know the risks Chi? I would rather keep them both here with me, but its not safe. You saw what happened the last time the Scarrans were able to get their hands on Aeryn. At least on Earth, she'll blend in better and my family can keep her safe!"  
  
"But Crichton."  
  
"No Chi! No more. It's settled! Aeryn and the baby are going to Earth and that's all there is it!" John returned to his equations.  
  
Chiana wasn't ready to give up. The thought of leaving Aeryn on a planet that was just as hostile as any Scarran base didn't make sense to her. "We can't just abandon her there! They don't."  
  
"Chiana!" D'Argo shouted, entering the bay. He'd heard John and Chiana's discussion metras away. "Leave John alone! He has to do what is best for Aeryn and the baby.we all do." He grabbed Chiana's arm and dragged her to the door. "Now leave him alone and go and help Aeryn pack.or something."  
  
Chiana snatched her arm away from D'Argo's grip. "Fine! Don't listen to me! What happens if Aeryn needs us? How will we know?" She turned and stormed out of the Bay, leaving the two men to mull over her question.  
  
D'Argo watched her leave. Turning his gaze on John he spoke quietly, all traces of annoyance gone. "As aggravating as she is, Chiana does have a point. How will we know if Aeryn needs us? Once you shut the wormhole all communication will be silenced."  
  
John never looked away from his equations, as he answered. "Pilot and Moya are programming five distress beacons that will sit outside of Earth's orbit. IASA and the other agencies will not be able to detect them but Aeryn will be able to activate them if she needs them."  
  
"But how will we reach them, or rather how will they're signal reach us if we starburst?"  
  
"They will be programmed to maintain a direct signal dimensionally. Meaning that in an emergency they will be able to find us no matter what. Given Moya's new talent of extended starburst we will be able to arrive in a minimal amount of time. Also if you guys are agreeable, and I believe that you will be. I would like to return once a monen to check on Aeryn, the baby and my family. Shouldn't take us more than three tops.at least I'm hoping it doesn't."  
  
D'Argo wasn't truly convinced that this plan of Crichton would work. They always, like to go south, as he said each time. But if experience had taught him anything, it was that Crichton's plans always seemed to work in the end.after a bit of reworking. "What if the Scarrans happen upon this part of Space and the Wormhole, while we're away?"  
  
John began shaking his head. "They can happen upon this part of Space all they want. Unless I'm here, there will be no Wormhole."  
  
"How's that possible? These Wormholes don't travel John." D'Argo asked, he walked slowly around the bay coming to stand behind John.  
  
"These Wormhole are different D'Argo. They don't exist naturally; I will have to actually create them. And because I create them, I can close or even destroy them at will." John smiled as he found the correct equation.  
  
"And you can do this?" D'Argo asked. "You can create, open and close these Wormholes?"  
  
John stood clutching the paper between his fingers. "Yes D'Argo. Given the right atmospheric elements, I can create Wormholes."  
  
"If you are sure John, then I am behind you." D'Argo offered without hesitation.  
  
"Thanks man." John glanced up at D'Argo just in time to catch the fleeting look of trepidation before it vanished. "What?"  
  
"I.well.I.mean I can still see Chiana's point. Aeryn on Earth.alone might not be the safest answer."  
  
"D, I don't have another choice and we are runnin out of time. Pretty soon there will be no place left for us to run.NO we have to take a stand now before the Scarrans have us trapped." John argued. His patience was wearing thin. Didn't they know how much this decision hurt?  
  
D'Argo saw the pain in John's eyes and did what any friend would do. He stood behind him, no matter what. "If taking Aeryn to Earth will ease your mind, then that's what we'll do. Then we'll come back and kick some Scarran eema!" D'Argo growled, slapping John on the back loudly, before turning to leave John alone with his equations.  
  
John watched D'Argo for a second. "Hey D?" D'Argo turned but said nothing. He merely waited for John's next words. "Thanks man. It means a lot to have you in my corner."  
  
D'Argo's features lit for a microt, nodding again, he spoke softly. "I love her too." He turned quietly and left, not waiting for a response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chiana entered the observation deck silently. She didn't want to disturb Aeryn, who sat staring out at the stars, smiling gently every so often at the baby's movements. Chiana couldn't believe the change in the ex- Peacekeeper.this new Aeryn. She smiled more, she was softer, kinder.more compassionate, This new Aeryn basked in the joy of loving a man and of being loved by that man. Every once and a while Chiana would catch glimpses of the old Aeryn. The two made the whole and that whole would be missed. If not for gray pigmentation, she could accompany Aeryn to Earth, but no. Aeryn had to go alone.  
  
Chiana moved slowly towards Aeryn, not wanting to scare her. She shuffled quietly, making Aeryn aware of her presence. Too many previous encounters, where Chi had ended up on her eema or her back with a pulse pistol against her head, had taught Chiana to make noise when approaching the ex- Peacekeeper from behind. "Hey Aeryn, how's baby Crichton?"  
  
Aeryn glanced up still smiling "He's fine"  
  
"I came to see if you need any.anything.any help." Chiana maneuvered herself down onto the floor to sit next to Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn turned to stare out at the bright stars, so jewel like in their intensity. "No Chiana, I'm fine."  
  
Chiana sat quietly next to Aeryn for a quarter of an arn, enjoying the view, the hum of Moya and the peaceful air of Moya's observation deck. "Hey Aeryn?"  
  
Aeryn gaze traveled sideways at Chiana. "Yeah?"  
  
Aren't you scared? I mean.to.to.go to Earth alone.well to stay there alone." Chiana finished.  
  
Aeryn paused for a moment, closing her eyes in thought. "Am I afraid? Hmm.Earth wasn't exactly the most hospitable place the last time we were there. I can only imagine, what might happen if the governing forces of Earth find out that not only am I staying on Earth, but that I'm also carrying John's baby." Aeryn 's steady gaze met and held Chiana's worried one. "Am I afraid.no Chiana, I'm not afraid. I'm terrified." She answered so quietly; Chiana almost missed the soft words.  
  
With tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, Chiana's wavering voice demanding in its intensity. "Then why did you agree to go? Why are you giving up?"  
  
Shaking her head, Aeryn pushed herself up from the floor, brushed herself off and reached a hand down to help Chiana to her feet. "Giving up? This isn't giving up. This is fighting for my life.my child's life.John's life. This is fighting for my family here.here on Moya." She jabbed a finger down towards the deck floor, emphasizing the meaning of her words.  
  
Chiana shut her eyes tightly, trying unsuccessfully to keep the tears at bay. "I.I.I just d.d.don't want you to leave. Wha.wha.what if something happens?"  
  
Aeryn brushed at Chiana's tears, at an attempt to calm the young Nebari. . "Listen Chi, nothing is going to happen to me.us." She cupped her stomach. "This plan of John's is the best we can do. If you have any other suggestions, please feel free to offer them. If not. it's off to Earth we go." Aeryn titled her head slightly. "Hmm?"  
  
Chiana shook her head. "No."  
  
Clearing her throat, Aeryn turned towards the door. "Fine then, earth it is." She watched Chiana move past her, head bowed in defeat. "Chiana?" She reached out and grabbed the younger girl's arm. When had this impertinent chit become so wound around her heart? "I'll miss you."  
  
Chiana heard the words and felt their meaning. Coming from a source that seldom offered its secrets. The words meant more to Chiana than any declaration of love could have. "I'll miss you too.both of you." She glanced down at Aeryn's stomach. "Do you...can.can I?"  
  
Aeryn's eyes followed Chiana's arm and rested on the outstretched hand. "Un huh. Here let me show you." She took Chiana's hand and placed the flatten palm against the hard mound.  
  
Both women smiled at the fluttery feeling of the baby's movements. Chiana's eyes open in wonder. "Does it hurt?"  
  
Aeryn laughed softly her eyes twinkling. "No.it feels wonderful, almost like the wings of a Trelkez."  
  
"Wow! You and Crichton are so lucky. I can't wait til he.he.or she gets here. I m.mean.well.if you are here when the baby's born." Chiana drew her hand away.  
  
Aeryn took her hand away from her stomach to caress Chiana's cheek. "Chiana."  
  
John's quiet voice broke into the conversation. "Aeryn will be here for the baby's birth. Baby Crichton wouldn't dream of being born anywhere else." John moved towards Aeryn. He placed one hand on her stomach and cupped her face with the other. Bowing his head, he placed a gentle kiss upon her lips. "You okay?"  
  
Aeryn nodded, eyes still closed in treasuring the taste and feel of his lips. "Umm.hmm."  
  
Without taking his from Aeryn, John spoke to Chiana. "Hey Chi, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure." nodded, her eyes glistening with emotion. John and Aeryn would never know how their love touch everyone, but especially a young Nebari who still had a problem with the idea.  
  
"Tell the guys that me and Aeryn need some alone time before we leave. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Chiana rushed out of the door.  
  
John waited until the door closed behind Chiana, then spoke directly to Aeryn's stomach. "Hey buuudddiiieee, how ya doin in there? What should you me and mommy do for the next solar day and a half?" The baby's fluttering seemed to answer John's question. "That's ma boy!"  
  
Aeryn giggled softly, another metamorphosis of her pregnancy. "It's a girl."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Moya's crew stood watching D'Argo, John and Aeryn prepared to leave. John spoke aloud to Pilot. "Remember Pilot, any sign of Scorpy Sue or the Scarrans, you and Moya starburst and D'Argo and I will meet up with you at the designated coordinates."  
  
"Yes, Crichton." The sadness in Pilot's voice evident to all.  
  
D'Argo boarded Lo'La while Noranti spoke with John and Aeryn. "These are special herbs. The yellow powder is for your nausea dear. Mix a tolan.er.spoonful with a little Praumison tea...I packed some in your bags. The others are labeled."  
  
"Thank you Noranti, good bye." Aeryn accepted the package of herbs and turned to board Lo'La with John behind.  
  
Once Lo'La departed, the rest of Moya's crew made their way to command, just as Lo'La reached the wormhole. Chiana spoke softly. "Will we ever see her again?"  
  
Rygel floated near her watching the view screen. "Of course not! Those frelling humans will put her in a cage and dissect her and the baby."  
  
Noranti reached over and smacked Rygel soundly across the back of the head. "She will be fine and she and the baby.will be back!"  
  
Believe what you like, but you both know deep down that she's as good as dead.both of them!" Rygel sped off leaving the women alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SERENDIPITY BASE/ EARTH.  
  
Jack Crichton rolled over to answer his phone. "Hello?" He growled sleepily.  
  
"Dad.dad? It's me John." John's voice was sketchy and distant.  
  
Jack sat up abruptly. "John! Son.where are you?"  
  
"Serendipity dad." John couldn't contain his excitement at speaking to his father for the first time in almost a cycle.  
  
"How? Son I .I thought.wait I thought the wormhole was sealed permanently?" Jack's voice was beginning to crack.  
  
"It was.it is dad. We came through a different one."  
  
"A different one?" Jack's confusion was mounting. "John.what.who's we?"  
  
John interrupted. "Dad we need to come down."  
  
Jack still couldn't believe that after nearly a year, he was hearing his son's voice. "Of course son. When? I'll call IASA."  
  
"No! Dad no.you can not tell IASA. Just you.only you and the girls, that's it! We'll come down now.should be there in an hour." John had to make sure his father followed his request. "Dad please, no one can know, Earth is in no danger."  
  
Jack heard the desperation on his son's voice. "Alright son, I won't tell anyone, Olivia's asleep. But son, how are you going to get down here without being detected. I'm surprised IASA hasn't discovered the wormhole."  
  
"The wormhole is in a different place and at the moment it's closed. We're using D'Argo's ship, Lo'La. She has cloaking abilities. We'll come there to the house." John informed.  
  
"Alright John. I'll be waiting. It's good to hear your voice son." Jack answered.  
  
John smiled to himself. "You too dad. I have another surprise for you."  
  
Jack unknowingly returned John's smile. "I can't wait! I'll see you when you get here. Be careful son."  
  
"I will! See ya in a bit dad." John disconnected the line and headed back to Lo'La.  
  
Aeryn's voice greeted John at Lo'La's hatch. "Well? Did all go as planned?"  
  
"Yeah baby." He kissed her quickly on the lips then turned to address D'Argo. "Let's go Cisco."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack sat in his dark living room, not daring to turn on the lights, for fear of giving John's secret arrival away. He still wondered if this was all a dream, he'd had them before. 'How long had he been sitting here? An hour.half an hour.an hour and a half?' Time now stood still for Jack and he hadn't the strength to restart the clock. "Please Lord, let this be real." A slight noise in the kitchen caught his attention. Getting up he moved stealthy to the kitchen, gun in hand.  
  
Jack stood in the center of his large kitchen. The shadows playing across the expanse of white cabinets were a distraction he didn't need. But the voice that called him dispelled all distraction.  
  
"Dad." John entered the kitchen from the sun deck and pantry side, with Winona charged.  
  
Jack pointed his gun at John until he could be sure. "John?"  
  
"Yeah dad, its me!" John and Jack both put down their weapons simultaneously and grasped each other in a tight hug.  
  
Jack pulled back to stare at his son, before kissing his forehead. "Boy you are a sight for sore eyes!" After a moment Jack forced his gaze away from his son and let it travel around the kitchen. "Son you said we. Who else is with you?"  
  
D'Argo walked in to the kitchen just as silently as John had moments earlier. "Hello Mr. Crichton."  
  
"D'Argo! It's good to see you again." Jack grasped D'Argo's arm and hand in greeting."  
  
"You also sir." D'Argo smiled, returning the greeting.  
  
""It's just the two of you? Are the others okay? Aeryn.son.how's Aeryn? Jack asked.  
  
John walked over to the door he'd entered. "The others are fine dad. We brought one more.or two depending on how you look at it." Holding his hand out, he spoke softly. "Its okay, come in, he's alone."  
  
Jack watched as a familiar figure appeared in the doorway. "Aeryn!" Jack held his arms out to embrace her. He stared over her head at both D'Argo and John. "Thought you said two?"  
  
Aeryn pulled away from Jack's embrace. "He did." Aeryn's apprehensive gaze caught Crichton's for confirmation. While she trusted John's father with her life, her child's was another matter. As open-minded, as Jack had been about her and John's relationship, how would he feel about a half-breed grandchild?  
  
At John's nod Aeryn open her full-length leather coat, took Jack's hand and placed it against her rounded stomach. She watched confusion turn to surprise and surprise turn to genuine delight. "Oh my god!" Son.you? Aeryn.a baby? How.no.I know how or at least I think I do. When is the baby due?" Jack stopped to catch breath and finally noticed his wife's ring on Aeryn's finger. He raised her ring finger and caressed the delicate piece of jewelry. "You two are ma." Clearing his throat he continued. "Married?"  
  
Aeryn's troubled gaze again searched out John's before returning to Jack. "I thought you would be happy."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Aeryn Sun, by marrying my son and giving him a child, you've made me happier then any one man has a right to be." He reached out to gather her into another hug. "Thank you."  
  
John hated to ruin his father and Aeryn's moment but they didn't have much time. "Dad we're in trouble and we need your help."  
  
Jack released Aeryn and turned a worried frown in John's direction. "What's wrong son? Is it the Peacekeepers? Have they decided to invade Earth after all?"  
  
John shook his head. "No.no dad. The Peacekeepers still have no wormhole technology."  
  
"The Scarrans?" Jack moved around the kitchen. "Coffee?"  
  
"No it's not the Scarrans.well at least not the way you mean and yeah, coffee's cool." John answered; walking over to Aeryn and helping her remove her coat. "Here babe, sit down. Dad is there any milk? Aeryn needs a glass."  
  
"Yeah, top shelf. D'Argo.coffee?" Jack asked D'Argo, turning to the coffee maker when he nodded.  
  
"Yes, thank you sir." He remained at his post by the door on guard.  
  
When he finished with the coffee maker, he turned to the three in his kitchen. "So if the Scarrans are not trying to invade Earth, what is it they want?"  
  
"Aeryn dad. They want Aeryn and the baby. They want them and they'll stop at nothing to get them. They've kidnapped Aeryn twice already. Earth is the only place for her dad." He moved to stand behind Aeryn's chair. Leaning down he kissed the top of her head. "She's my life.her and the baby are my life. I have to make sure that they're safe. If they stay, it has to be a secret. IASA can't know that she's here. Lord only knows what they'd do if they found out about the baby."  
  
Jack stared at his son. "John, you guys are still a hot topic. That Wilson Monroe series is still on air. You, Aeryn and definitely D'Argo would be instantly recognized."  
  
John shook his head slowly.sadly. "No.not the three of us dad. It's just Aeryn this time. In a few days D'Argo and I will leave her here.that is if you agree." He felt Aeryn tense up and massaged her neck and shoulder muscles, leaning down to whisper reassuringly into her ear. "Shhh.relax honey."  
  
Jack's gaze moved swiftly from D'Argo to John then on to Aeryn. Nodding his head slowly. "Oh son you know I'll do whatever needs to be done to help. Okay, if Aeryn stays, how long will we need to keep her hidden? A few days.weeks?"  
  
John took a deep breath, sighing heavily at the thought of being separated from his wife. "A little longer dad."  
  
"What's a little longer John?" Jack asked quietly.  
  
"Three months. We will need three months." John's answer was given just as quietly.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Desperate Solutions Part 2

Desperate Solutions- PART 2  
Phi Phi 'Le Trelk'  
  
EARTH/ CRICHTON HOME..  
  
Jack sat quietly in his dim living room, listening as John updated him on their past actions leading up to their last run in with the Scarrans. When John finished, Jack turned his gaze on Aeryn. "My god.are you sure you're okay? The baby.is it?"  
  
Aeryn nodded, smiling gently. "Un huh. We're both fine. Thanks to Noranti."  
  
"We ran outta choices dad. I had to create another wormhole and used it to travel here. If you are willing dad.we want to leave Aeryn here. She and the baby will be well out of Scarran reach, here." John smoothed Aeryn 's hair back away from her face, massaging her scalp.  
  
Jack watched the simple but loving gesture. A grandchild.he was going to be a grandfather again. This child was special.so very special, for so many reasons. It was John's child, a child Jack never thought would exist. It would be the first child in Earth's history to be born of a human and alien mating. Oh yes his second grandchild would be special indeed. This child would need all the help he could give it. "You're right son, Aeryn and the baby are safer here. What's your plan while she's here on Earth?"  
  
John felt a rush of relief flow through his entire being at his father's words. His love would be safe, while he took care of the Scarrans. "We find the Scarran base that is holding the DNA that they stole from Aeryn, the baby and me. No more prisoners, this time the gloves come off. They want John Crichton.they're about to get him! Sorry Pop, but my body count has been reset and I'm sure its gonna hit an all time high!"  
  
Jack closed his eyes briefly. In his mind's eye he saw the sacrifices that his only son had already made. John would never again be the open-eyed optimist that had left Earth's orbit almost five years ago. "After what you've just told me son, make sure you add a few to the list for me. When the Scarrans attacked Aeryn, they attack the entire Crichton clan." He winked at Aeryn, sending her a reassuring smile.  
  
"We are." D'Argo began to speak but his words were cut off by an unexpected squeal from the living room's entryway, which sent him reaching for his Qualta blade.  
  
"John is that.Aeryn.D'Argo? Oh my god, what are you.when did.how?" Olivia Crichton couldn't finish her statements, her excitement and surprise working against her.  
  
John jumped to his feet. "Livvie!" He held his arms wide to capture his sister's rushing body. D'Argo stood as well and waited his turn to hug John's sister.  
  
Olivia turned in D'Argo's arms to greet Aeryn. Her smiled brightened as she caught sight of her mother's ring on Aeryn's finger. I knew it! I knew you two were into each other! Yesterday my butt! Congratulations!"  
  
John helped Aeryn to her feet. "Congratulations yourself auntie Livvie!"  
  
Olivia pulled a face at John. "What's with the title? Bobby's old enough to be a.wait a minute! Oh my.are you and Aeryn?" She swung a wide-eyed gaze toward Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn smiled and nodded. "Yes we're having a baby. Are you surprised?"  
  
Olivia laughed out loud. "Am I? I knew something was still going on strong between you two." She looked up at John. "That's why I gave you the ring. The speculation was that you and Aeryn were lovers and after her lengthy pause at Monroe's possible human and Sebacean mating question, some actually thought that she might be pregnant. How far along are you?"  
  
John nodded his arms around Aeryn. "Yeah, we saw the special. Aeryn's almost five months."  
  
Well they were off on the pregnancy part." Olivia kissed Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn shook her head, an amused half grin shaping her lips. "Well.uh.not exactly."  
  
"Huh?" Olivia asked stunned. Shaking her head she pointed a finger at Aeryn. "Oh no I am more than sure you weren't pregnant the last time I saw you."  
  
"Actually I was.about four weekens.uh.weeks four weeks. Aeryn supplied.  
  
Olivia frowned. "How's that possible?"  
  
"Umm.well.let's see, Sebacean women.well Peacekeepers have a very unique reproductive cycle. When a...we .um.conceives our bodies secrets an enzymatic fluid that freezes the embryo. It will stay frozen until a surgeon releases it from stasis or until the reproductive system releases it. That could take up to seven cyc.years." Aeryn explained, feeling a bit more alien with every word.  
  
Jack stared at Aeryn through amazed eyes. "Unbelievable! Amazing.simply amazing! Our world should be trying to learn from yours. Instead they fear it."  
  
"Well in Earth's defense, the Peacekeepers aren't the most friendly." Aeryn answered.  
  
Olivia stared open mouth at Aeryn. The more she learned about Aeryn, the more fascinated she became. She had a sister-in-law from another universe literally! "Wow.I."  
  
John reached over and pushed Olivia's lower jaw up. "Close your mouth kid, you'll catch flies."  
  
Olivia laughed, happy to see her brother once again. She batted his hand away, speaking to Aeryn. "So you had the baby released from stasis four and a half months ago? How long did you carry the baby in stasis?"  
  
Aeryn cut a quick glance at John before answering. "Uhh.um.I.uh.actually I've been pregnant for almost five years.well four years and three months actually."  
  
Olivia blinked for what seem like an eternity. She didn't quite know what to say but that didn't stop her. "Five.that means." She did the math quickly in her mind. "You had to have gotten pregnant...what.seven months after John went through the Wormhole?" She grinned at John. "Well you didn't waste any time, did you?"  
  
"Great now that we can all count, let's move on shall we?" John muttered, a little uncomfortable discussing his sex life with his little sister.  
  
Jack nodded. "Yes.yes, after what happened to Aeryn, I think this is the safest place for her.for them both."  
  
Olivia gaze shifted from her father to her brother. "Aeryn is staying? Okay.so what don't I know?"  
  
John answered. "Well sis, you know those big bad aliens I told you about last time?"  
  
"Yeah?" Olivia nodded.  
  
"Well they managed to kidnap Aeryn twice. The last time I almost lost them both. They won't stop until they have her and I can't let that happen. Coming home was the last choice." He paused for a second, catching his breath. "Dad and I agree that Earth is the best solution. Do you mind if she stays? I know that it's asking a lot of you but will you help dad protect her and keep her hidden? I'll be gone for three months max."  
  
Olivia nodded. "Of course! You know I'll do everything and anything I can. One problem. Everyone in this neighborhood definitely knows Aeryn, matter of fact most of the globe does. Although with a new hair do and a make over she may just fit in. You know that whole 'I look like a star but I'm not' bit. What are we going to do?"  
  
Jack rubbed at his chin. "We leave."  
  
Aeryn's features clouded. "No.no John, I can't.I don't want your family to move. This was a mistake. We've been here for a few arns.ho.hours.a few hours and already they're moving!"  
  
Jack stood and moved over to Aeryn, kneeling in front of her he spoke softly. "Aeryn, my son loves you, he's married you. The two of you are about to have a baby.my grandbaby. You made John happier in five years than I'd seen him all his life. For those reasons alone, I would give up everything, not to mention one other thing."  
  
Aeryn stared into his eyes. "What?"  
  
He reached for Aeryn's hand, holding it firmly, never taking his eyes away from hers. "Because Aeryn Sun Crichton, you're mine now.part of my family. I'll be damned if I'm going to let someone.anyone hurt you again." Jack shot D'Argo a meaningful look. "That protection stands for all of you. You have been more than a friend to him and I will be forever grateful to you and the others on Moya."  
  
Aeryn finally released her worry and tension. Her answering smile was the most beautiful sight Jack had seen in a long time. Nodding her head she answered. "Alright, if you're sure."  
  
"I've never been more sure in my life." Jack responded. He stood and placed a kiss on Aeryn's forehead. Glancing around the room, he addressed them all. "Then it's settled Aeryn will stay here. Until John and the others return."  
  
John smiled at his father and sister. "Thanks guys, you have no idea how much that reassures me. Dad, if you leave where will you go?"  
  
Jack opened his mouth to speak but stopped suddenly, his eyes bright with excitement. "Hold on!" He rushed from the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" John asked his sister.  
  
Olivia shrugged. "I have no idea. Sometimes dad can be as strange as you. But in light of what has been going on the past few years, I guess he has an excuse. Then again he's always been a bit off." She finished.  
  
John chuckled. "Yes he has. But no matter how strange he can be, the man is as sharp as a tack."  
  
Olivia laughed. "Yeah, you and DK could never get past him. Remember that time you and he decided that the best way to experience space, was to stow away on a shuttle." She turned to Aeryn, laughing. "Those two fools decided to hitch a ride to Cape Canaveral, sneak in with the night crew and wait until morning before sneaking onto the shuttle."  
  
D'Argo chuckled. "His plans are always a bit foolish."  
  
Aeryn giggle softly at John. "You actually thought that plan would work?"  
  
"Hey! It was a sound plan!" John defended. "At least it sounded good at the time." "Oh the soundness of the plan wasn't the problem. Oh no! My dear brother had every step written down; only he left the steps in his room, on his desk for dad to find! Well while dad was on his way to get them. They decided to find a good hiding place."  
  
"Hey! You know what sis? Aeryn and D are probably not interested in my boyhood trials." John interrupted.  
  
Aeryn shook her head. "Oh no! Don't stop.please. I want to hear it all." She looked at D'Argo. "You?"  
  
D'Argo smiled his voice full of laughter. "Oh yes. I definitely want to hear the rest of this."  
  
Olivia continued. "Well the dynamic dual found the perfect hiding place alright they also find themselves locked in a utility closet that no one on base seemed to have the key to. Dad shows."  
  
"Hey...man that.this is completely unfair!" Laughing, John moved over to Olivia and tried to cover her mouth only to have his hand swatted out of the way.  
  
Olivia's voice rose playfully. "Anyway! Dad shows up to find half the base and security trying to get into the room. Needless to say the idiots didn't make it to the moon that night but after their punishment, I know they wish they had."  
  
Between fits of laughter Aeryn choked out. "Only you would try to stow away on a shuttle and end up locked in a utility closet! I told you your plans never work!"  
  
D'Argo coughed through his laughter. "He still gets lost on Moya!"  
  
John pointed at D'Argo. "Hey you promised not to tell!"  
  
D'Argo shook his head still laughing. "And I didn't.well only Aeryn and your sister."  
  
Jack returned to the raucous living room. "What on earth is going on in here? I leave for a moment and come back and you guys are having a regular laugh riot!"  
  
John sobered a bit before trying to speak. "Hey dad. Livvie was just telling Aeryn and D about the time me and DK tried to stow away on the space shuttle.  
  
Jack's eyes shut momentarily in remembrance. Chuckling around his words he answered. "You two were inseparable in and out of trouble. I miss that boy."  
  
The room quieted immediately, every one knew exactly who Jack meant. John felt his throat tighten and the tears begin. "I miss him too dad. What statement did IASA give regarding the incident?"  
  
Jack answered. "It's hush.hush son. If you don't need to know, you don't know. That's the word. I think some realize that they are gone and others simply think that they are off on research for the government." Jack decided to change the subject as the current one was a bit too much to handle at the moment. "Hey son, you remember my old friend Dr. Mitchell South?"  
  
John nodded "Yeah, how's Doc South these days? Still handin out all day suckers?"  
  
"Oh he's handin em' out but not here any longer. He packed up his practice and moved to Maldives. He's been after me to purchase some property down there for the last three years.says he's got his eye on a piece ocean front property for me, not far from his own. Well he happens to be here visiting his daughter and her new baby. We're having lunch tomorrow to discuss the property." Jack smiled at the amazed look on his son's face. "What? Did you doubt me?"  
  
John moved to embrace his father. "Never you dad."  
  
D'Argo never quick to trust spoke up. "Are you sure we can trust this man? I mean no offense but.well"  
  
Jack beckoned to D'Argo, who moved toward him slowly. "D'Argo, I would never lead you, Aeryn or my grandchild to danger. Mitch and I served together and I have trusted him with my life and my family's life for a very long time. He would never endanger any of us! Besides which I didn't mention that any of you were here." His gaze encompassed the room. "Before I discuss any of this with him, I wanted to ask you guys first." I also wanted to talk to him about managing Aeryn's prenatal care. With your permission of course."  
  
John began to shake his head. "Uhhh.dad, I don't know about that.I mean that's a huge leap from buying a piece of property. I do trust Doc South but I'm a bit leery where Aeryn is concerned."  
  
"I understand John but Aeryn is going to need some form of prenatal care. Especially after her encounter with the Scarrans." He smiled reassuringly at Aeryn, who seemed to be in the middle of her own thoughts.  
  
"I know dad but."  
  
"No John, your father's right. While I do agree that we should be cautious. I don't think that your father would suggest someone without being sure of their attentions. Since I'll be here for a while I'll need some sort of medical care. You yourself know this Doctor South, you've known him most of your life."  
  
John's worried gaze found his father. "Dad.I know Doc South is cool.its just.you know." He stared back at Aeryn. "She's my life.my world."  
  
Jack's expression softened. "I know son.I know." D'Argo watched the play of emotion on John's face. "Well John, if your father can vouch for this man and you can honestly say that he will not leak the news of Aeryn's presence to anyone. Then I will go along with the rest of you."  
  
Aeryn smiled up at D'Argo. "Thank you D'Argo, that means so much to me. John?"  
  
Nodding he gave in. "Fine, Doc South is the sprite's new doctor."  
  
"Good, then it's settled." John's sister stepped in. "Why don't we all get some rest. Aeryn has to be exhausted and you brother dear aren't exactly the first blush either. "Olivia snickered, the joy at seeing her only brother again written on every feature.  
  
"Oh ha.ha sis dear." John ruffled his sister's hair as though she was seven- year-old. "My room.still my room?"  
  
Olivia hissed playfully, snatching her head away and running her fingers through the brown strands trying to straighten them. "Sure is only better and bigger. After our unexpected Christmas guest totaled most of the house dad had it remodeled." She held her hand out to Aeryn. "Come on Aeryn, I'll show you! You didn't get to stay here your last visit."  
  
Aeryn reached for Olivia's hand and John's allowing them to pull her up from her place on the couch. "I always did like bigger."  
  
John chuckled and followed the girls.  
  
MOYA.  
  
"Chiana walked soundlessly into Command. She didn't want to give her presence away to the tiny Hynerian studying the sensor readings. She stood for a moment before moving in for the attack, jumping with claws extended she shouted the dominar's name before tickling him. "RYGEL!!!!"  
  
Rygel refused to give into the threatening laughs, though a few chuckles did escape. "What.the hez.huh.hezmanna.huh.are.ha.you trying to do! Will.you quite that! You loony tralk!"  
  
Chiana bent over to stare into the tiny Hynerian's face. " What's the matter Ryg, Aeryn didn't leave any good stuff behind for you to steal?"  
  
"As if you haven't already gone through her things yourself." Rygel snarled and returned his gaze back to the console.  
  
"I trust, that anything removed from Crichton's and Aeryn's quarters will be returned in a matter of arns." The dulcet tones of Pilot's melodious voice sounded though the comms.  
  
"Of.of.of course Pilot." Chiana babbled, reaching over to thump Rygel between the ears. "You see what you did."  
  
"Me!" Came the Dominar's indignant answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Noranti danced around the boiling pots before her, adding spices and herbs. "There!" She took a sip of the brew she was concocting and immediately flashed a neon orange. "No that's not it!" She added something else and her lips sprouted a green leafy substance. "Definitely not that." She said once she removed the greens.  
  
A sudden shudder went through her body. She stopped and stared straight ahead. "Oh no! Peacekeepers!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Earth.  
  
Jack walked into the dinning room; he sniffed the air appreciatively. "Do I smell fried chicken?"  
  
"Yep." John waited until his father joined him at the table, before continuing. "So how did your meeting go?"  
  
"I'm starving.I could eat a horse." Jack laughed.  
  
John didn't bother to repeat the question. He knew his father would answer sooner or later. "Livvie and Aeryn are making dinner."  
  
"We'll talk later." Jack answered John's question. Sniffing the air in appreciation. "Hmm.smells good. Didn't know Aeryn could cook?"  
  
John chuckled softly, quirking his eyebrows up and down comically. "Yeah she's quite the little woman. Truth be told, Aeryn and Chiana are the best cooks on the ship. Then there's granny."  
  
"Well at least you were eating, well." Jack paused before moving on to the next subject. "Everything is set. Mitch has agreed to help us. He says that the property is still available and as soon as they receive and accept my bid, which we sent this afternoon, the adventure starts."  
  
John nodded, reaching across the table to pat his dad's arm. "Thank you dad."  
  
"Yes, thank you sir." D'Argo spoke quietly from the doorway leading to the kitchen.  
  
"D'Argo! I didn't hear you come in!" Jack laughed.  
  
"Yeah, he's as quiet as a church mouse, that one." John quirked an eyebrow in D'Argo's direction. It took him a moment before the appetizing smells emanating from the dish D'Argo carried. "Ohhh my God! Is that baked macaroni and cheese? Oh there is definitely a God!" He wafted a bit of fragrant smoke toward his nose. "Oh man am I ready to eat!" his eyes continued to follow the dish as it was set in the center of the table.  
  
"Dinner is served! A little help boys!" Olivia called as she and Aeryn carried trays of food into the dinning room. John and Jack jumped to help the two women.  
  
John stared at the food-laden table. "Fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, homemade biscuits, green beans and white potatoes, corn on the cob and peach cobbler. You ladies definitely out did yourself.  
  
The small group sat down to eat with relish and Jack filled the rest in on the outcome of his meeting with Mitch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the sound of the doorbell, D'Argo reached for his Qualta blade. Jack waved his hand, trying to keep the situation from getting out of hand. "It's okay D'Argo! It's just Mitch! Remember I told you he was coming over this morning?" He rushed to open the door.  
  
D'Argo nodded but still retained a tight, ready hold on his sword. "Sorry, I forgot!"  
  
John patted D'Argo on the shoulder as he moved past him. "It's cool D, better safe than sorry."  
  
D'Argo frowned. "But I'm already sorry."  
  
John shook his head. "No.it.D...uhh.it's just an old saying. Never mind." He smiled as his father returned to the living room with his old friend Doctor Mitchell South. "Doc South, how are ya?"  
  
Mitchell South was a tall, good-looking man. Like John's father, he'd retained his good looks even in his sixties. His smile was an honest and friendly one, even when his gaze found D'Argo. He reached out to give John a quick hug and pat on the back. "John! It's good to see you again! I couldn't believe the call I got from your dad." He held his hand out to D'Argo. "I finally get to meet the Ka D'Argo. Hello, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine and everyone just calls me D'Argo." He responded. Shaking the man's hand.  
  
"Have you had breakfast? Would you like some coffee Mitch?" Jack settled Mitch in a chair across from the couch.  
  
Nodding, Mitch answered. "Actually I've already had breakfast, but I would love some coffee."  
  
"Good, I'll let the girls know that you're here." Jack left for the kitchen.  
  
Mitchell turned back. "Sorry I didn't get to see you the last time you were here John. You know, you've made quite a name for yourself."  
  
John laughed quietly. "Not quite the name I wanted for myself."  
  
"Here ya go." Jack walked back into the living room carrying a tray of steaming coffee mugs." He sat on the couch next to John and D'Argo took the chair next to Mitch. Directing his gaze at the manila folder in his friend's hand, he asked. "Are those the papers for the house?"  
  
Mitch took a sip of his coffee before answering. "Yes! The owner accepted your offer and had his agent fax the papers late last night. The house is yours if you want it. Complete the paperwork and we can wire the funds today."  
  
John's eyes widen. "Wait, wired funds? Won't dad's name be attached to that? They'll be able to trace the sale right to him.us.Aeryn!"  
  
Jack shook his head. "No son, the money will be wired from an account in The Dominican Republic. Different name on the account and cash only deposits makes tracing extremely difficult. Especially since according to my travel history, I've never been to The Dominican Republic."  
  
D'Argo spoke up frowning slightly. "What about the name on the forms? Won't that lead straight to Jack?" Nodding to the manila envelope.  
  
Mitch smiled understandingly at D'Argo. "Again a different name. Don't worry D'Argo. There are ways to buy property without leading the government to your backdoor."  
  
John eyed his father with a new respect. "Wow dad! Who knew you could keep things on the down low. I'm impressed." John chuckled. "So if the sale did come under suspicion and traced, it would lead no where?"  
  
"You got it! Now here are the papers." He handed the envelope over to Jack who read through them then passed them on to John who did the same then return them to his father.  
  
John frowned slightly at his dad. "Dad?"  
  
"Yeah son?"  
  
"What about your job? What will you do about that?" John asked. He knew how much IASA meant to his father.  
  
Reading his son's thoughts through his eyes, Jack answered truthfully and with pride. "Son, I love IASA and always have, but this.you.Aeryn.the baby.all of you here and on Moya are so much more important. After you left the last time, IASA thought it would be a good idea for me to take a leave of absence. I fought it for the longest; that is until now. I think it's time I took an extended leave of absence."  
  
Mitch clapped his hands loudly. "Great now once Jack has finished filling out the papers, I'll fax them back complete the deal and Jack and I can fly down, I'll pick up the keys and check everything out. After you and D'Argo leave, Olivia and Aeryn can fly down later and join us "  
  
"Whoa! No, Aeryn can't travel in the public, she'd be recognized." John offered.  
  
D'Argo joined the conversation. "Why don't Doctor South and your father complete their plans and when all is ready we'll simply fly the girls down there."  
  
Mitch frowned. "Won't the atmospheric disturbance alert IASA to your presence?"  
  
D'Argo shook his head. "No, my ship.Lo'La is more advanced than your technology. She could fly all over the planet without detection."  
  
"I agree with D and it would help me sleep tonight."  
  
"Well, now that the preliminary arrangements have been set. When can I meet the new lovely Mrs. Crichton?"  
  
Jack smiled his eyes moving toward the entryway. "Right now! Aeryn, come and meet Dr. South." The men all stood as the women entered the living room. "Mitch this is Aeryn. Aeryn this is Dr. Mitchell South."  
  
Aeryn smiled cautiously at the man standing next to John's father. "Hello? How are you?"  
  
Mitch stared at the beautiful dark haired woman before him. He couldn't see one hint that gave away the fact that she was not human. "It's nice to finally meet you, congratulations on your marriage and the blessed event."  
  
"Thank you and thank you for all your help including the offer for prenatal care."  
  
Olivia hugged Mitchell. "I have to mirror Aeryn. Thank you so much for helping us."  
  
Mitchell smiled, shaking his head. "No thanks is necessary. Jack and I have been through a hell of a lot! I would walk through the same fire he'd walk through to help me. We're as close as any brothers could be." Mitch glanced around at the faces before him. "Now lets get these papers filled out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MOYA.  
  
Chiana entered Pilot's den at a dead run. "Pilot we've got to leave this sector now! That's Scorpius' Command Carrier out there. If we wait much longer, it'll be too late! Crichton knows where to find us!"  
  
Rygel followed Chiana, his throne sled moving faster than Pilot had ever seen. "Chiana is correct Pilot, have Moya starburst now. Scorpius has no idea why we're here if he finds out Crichton, D'Argo and Aeryn might as well kiss their eemas goodbye!"  
  
"Rygel! Moya and I are fully aware of the outcome, should Scorpius capture any of us. But she will not be able to starburst for at least a half an arn." Pilot's terse response washed through his den.  
  
Noranti's calm voice called to Pilot. "Pilot have you tried to contact Crichton and D'Argo?"  
  
"No! Scorpius would surely intercept any message sent. We will starburst and meet Crichton and D'Argo as planned." Pilot answered monitoring Moya's progress and the Command Carriers.  
  
Noranti sent up a silent prayer for her comrades. "Fine Pilot do what you must."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SCORPIUS' COMMAMND CARRIER.  
  
Braca rushed into Scorpius' quarters. "Sir, the long range sensors are correct. The leviathan is indeed Moya."  
  
Scorpius glanced up from the report he was perusing. "Are we able to contact them?"  
  
"Not yet sir. We are still at least an arn away." Braca responded.  
  
"Fine, keep me informed of our progress. If the Leviathan makes an attempt to flee, pursue it." Scorpius ordered.  
  
"But sir, what about the delegation? The ships bearing the delegates should arrive in just under a quarter of an arn." Braca asked.  
  
"The last time I checked Captain, we were able to do both." Scorpius dismissed the Captain with a slight wave of his hand. "That'll be all Captain Braca."  
  
"Yes sir!" Braca turned and left the room without further words.  
  
Scorpius stood and walked over to the portal glass, staring out at the darkness of Space. "What are you up to now John? Why are you in this part Space?"  
  
A soft voice spoke from the dark corner of his quarters. "Wormholes.what else. Crichton only cares about one thing. All the time I spent on Moya, I don't think he was ever interested in anything else. The wormholes were an obsession with him."  
  
"No, that wasn't the only thing he cared about. His obsession with wormholes is overcome by his obsessive love for Aeryn Sun. Love.." Scorpius snarled the last word. "A weakness."  
  
The voice moved closer until it whispered in his ear. "Love? A weakness to most perhaps. But to Criiichton, it was like an armor. He was willing to destroy a planet full of Scarrans for his love. He closed the only pathway to his home world for love." Small pale hands found their way over his shoulders and down his arms. "It seems to have made him stronger, although I still believe his to be a weak species." The soft body that accompanied the voice pressed itself against his back.  
  
"Weak or not John Crichton holds the key in that brilliant mind of his. And I want it!" Scorpius glanced sideways at his companion.  
  
"Well you know his weakness." Came the responsive purr.  
  
Scorpius nodded. "Yes. Aeryn Sun."  
  
"Anyone who manages to hold her, holds the power."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me Sikozu. All your time with Moya's crew and yet still you would betray them all?" Scorpius smiled.  
  
Sikozu shook her head, vibrant red curls swirling around her face. "No not betray. What you hope to accomplish is for the greater good! With the Scarrans moving closer to universal domination, we do not have time for Crichton's emotions! If taking Aeryn Sun into custody will bring John Crichton to heel, then that should be accomplished.  
  
"Hmmm.yes Aeryn Sun, she and I have some unfinished business." Scorpius turned to stare down into the Bioloid's beautiful face. "Our goal is Aeryn Sun as well. She has something I want."  
  
"And that is?" Sikozu asked cupping Scorpius's head between her hands.  
  
"That answer my dear will come later. For now there are other more important things to discuss." He lowered his head to capture her lips.  
  
"I hate to interrupt Scorpius but the delegation has arrived. High Command has also sent its representatives." Came the snide interruption. "Shall we begin this farce?"  
  
"Grayza, you are free to attend this meeting because I requested it of High Command. You are free to enjoy the carrier and all it has to offer, because I have deemed it so. But never presume to enter my quarters without announcement, again." Scorpius stepped away from Sikozu.  
  
With only a nod and no further words, Grayza turned and left the quarters. Sikozu watched her leave. "Do you trust her?"  
  
"Sikozu, I trust no one." Running his finger down the side of her face. "I trust natural reactions. Grayza and I will never walk the same side and because of this, I trust that she will try her hand at betrayal every chance she gets."  
  
Sikozu grabbed the digit and bit down on its tip. "So you do not trust me?"  
  
"You least of all my dear." Scorpius leaned down to lick her forehead. "But perhaps a bit more than Grayza."  
  
MOYA.  
  
Rygel hovered near Pilot's consul. "Are you sure you're reading those sensors correctly?"  
  
"Yes Rygel. The sensors pickup a convoy of ships headed towards the Command Carrier."  
  
Chiana shook her head. "But the Nebari? They have no use for the Peacekeepers. They can't stand them! Why would they be meeting with them."  
  
"Some lintrik oil to calm the air." Noranti squirted fragrant oil in the air. "Perhaps the Peacekeepers are interested in an alliance with the Nebari."  
  
Chiana shook her head vehemently. "No.no.no way! My people would never agree to it! Unless they are setting a trap."  
  
"Or unless the Peacekeepers are holding something over their head." Rygel offered.  
  
"Whatever it is we will not be around to find out! Prepare for starburst." Pilot announced.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SCORPIUS' COMMAND CARRIER.  
  
Scorpius' glance moved slowly around the room as he spoke. "Please make yourselves comfortable."  
  
Tiye K'ahli the head of the Luxan council spoke first. "Why have you brought us all here Scorpius?"  
  
"Yes I would like to know the answer to that myself." The Hynerian Dominar, Bishan spoke harshly, floating about the room on his throne sled.  
  
"Yes.yes. I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here." Scorpius paused to speak to a passing officer, nodding before turning back to Bishan. "Now that our last guest has finally arrived we can begin."  
  
"Begin what? And who is this last guest?" Anjoulis the Ilanic representative asked. Feeling uncomfortable around so many species his people considered hostile.  
  
"I believe that I am the last guest Scorpius is speaking of." Kernig, the Nebari delegate answered, quietly, entering the room followed by his aid.  
  
Scorpius waited until all the representatives were seated around the large black and red table. "You have all been summon."  
  
"Summoned! I do not answer to summons. I came out of simple curiosity." The offended tone of Queen Novia's voice was heard over the quiet den of discussion.  
  
"Yes, Queen Novia. Of course I.do apologize for my choice of words. I have invited you all here because we are nearing the beginning of Universal Domination."  
  
Tiye K'ahli grunted. "Whose, the Peacekeepers?"  
  
"No the Scarrans." Scorpius answered. "Over the past few cycles they have stepped up their plans to invade our space."  
  
"This is nothing new Scorpius." Bishan spoke. "The Scarrans have long desired to rule this part of space. If not for the peace pact they would have invaded long ago."  
  
"Exactly Dominar. But unfortunately the Scarran Empire is no longer willing to abide by the pact. They are even now seeking the means to destroy us." Scorpius addressed them all from his own seat.  
  
"And what exactly are the means?" Melira the Interon representative spoke finally.  
  
Grayza answered before Scorpius had a chance to. "Weapon actually. The Scarrans are hoping to cultivate the technology of wormholes."  
  
"Wormholes?" Bishan scoffed. "There aren't any in our Space"  
  
"Oh but there could be." Grayza addressed the tiny ruler. She wondered what Scorpius was up to, inviting a Dominar who was near dethroning. "Wormhole technology will allow the user to create wormholes in any space."  
  
"I heard rumors of such, but I have yet to see any proof." Kernig answered.  
  
"High Command has seen the proof as have the Scarrans." Scorpius took over from Grayza. "They have lost a dreadnaught and a striker to wormholes."  
  
"And just where are these anomalies?" Novia asked still unconvinced.  
  
"They no longer exist." Sukozu spoke quietly.  
  
"Why not?" K'ahli demanded.  
  
"They were destroyed by the one person who could." Sikozu answered.  
  
Grayza glared at the young Kelish. "We have been experimenting with wormhole travel."  
  
"Who is this one person?" Novia watched the byplay between Scorpius and the two women. "And why are they not here?"  
  
Scorpius knew better than to put the Queen off, so he answered her. "Both Sikozu and Grayza are correct. High Command has been allowing me to experiment with wormholes, but there is only one who seems to have naturally mastered wormholes and that is John Crichton."  
  
Novia was the first to speak. "John Crichton! The human?"  
  
Scorpius watched as Novia's face suffused with color. "Yes! The very same John Crichton that visited the Royal Planet two cycles ago."  
  
"You said that the Scarrans lost both a dreadnaught and a striker. Was that the work of John Crichton as well?" Kernig asked. In his opinion the Sebacean Queen could use a cleansing collar.  
  
"Yes! John Crichton is a master of wormholes. I was aboard the Leviathan when he finally unlocked the equation." Sikozu offered.  
  
For the first time Tiye K'ahli noticed Sikozu. "We are to believe you a Kelish? I thought that the Kelish were allies of the Scarrans along with the Charrids. Why are you here?"  
  
"I am not an ally of the Scarrans. We Kelish have no choice as we share their Space."  
  
"Hmmm." Tiye grunted. "I do not trust the Kelish."  
  
"Nor do I. The Charrids have long tormented my people and anyone who resides on the same side as they do, can only be my enemy." Bishan relayed, his tone becoming hostile as he glared across the table at the young Kelish  
  
"That is why we are all here." Scorpius tried to calm the air. "I propose a pact between our seven worlds. We, the Peacekeepers, the Luxans and the Ilanics, the Nebari, the Hynerians, the Royal Planet, and the Interions will join together to defeat the Scarrans. this pact is for the greater good and it is the only way."  
  
"How can we trust you of all people, not to betray us Scorpius?" Novia asked, the thought of Scarran domination enough to make her think about the pact. "How can we trust that there will be no hidden pitfalls in this so called pact.  
  
"Because the pact will be created by the master peacemakers themselves." Scorpius gestured towards a secret door, which opened to reveal three Arneskan priest and another Interon. "May I introduce, Shyghar, Jurayan, L'oneshir and their Interion guide, Jool Tunai Fenta Hovalis. They will oversee the pact. That is.once you all agree."  
  
Bishan spoke slyly. "And what if we don't agree? What will the Peacekeepers do then?"  
  
"To you Dominar Bishan, nothing at all." Scorpius' voice remained impassive but the chill in the dead eyes was still unsettling to Bishan. He didn't trust the half-breed. There was something not quite right with all of this.  
  
Scorpius continued, this time addressing all the attendees. "But once the Scarrans invade and mark my words they will. All unprotected worlds will be at their mercy. Do not expect our help for we will not give it!"  
  
"And have you enlisted John Crichton's help? Or will you simply force it from him." Novia asked.  
  
Grayza's smooth voice interrupted. "John Crichton has proven impervious to threats, force or other means of coercion. Her voice dropped towards the end of her speech. Causing Scorpius to eye her knowingly. He was well aware of her other means of coercion. A good day would be the day Grayza was confronted with her indiscretions by an extremely irate Aeryn Sun. He would have to make sure that ex-Peacekeeper found out just how coercive Grayza had been.  
  
"John Crichton holds no love for Peacekeepers. What makes you think he will help?" Novia asked.  
  
"There is one Peacekeeper he loves and he has proven time and again that he will go to the ends of the Universe for her. Officer Aeryn Sun, is a passion he can not deny. She is also the one coercion that he can not refuse. He who holds Aeryn Sun, holds the key to John Crichton's acquiescence." Scorpius smiled.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Kernig asked.  
  
"I'm sure you have all heard rumors about the destruction of khatratzi. That was John Crichton's handiwork. The Scarrans had taken Officer Sun and John Crichton saved her." Scorpius smiled as he watched the awe appear on the Nebari's face. He had use for the Nebari personally, but High Command needed their numbers and their ships as well. "He created a fission bomb and detonated it."  
  
"Why were the Scarrans so interested in Officer Sun. By your words she's a defector. She would have been useless to them. Why transport her to Khatratzi?" K'ahli asked.  
  
"For the same reason High Command wants her. She carries John Crichton's child, a child who may possibly hold the key to wormholes. And if my suspicions are correct, Officer Sun may possess the knowledge as well. Either way once we have her, John will come to heel."  
  
"Consider, that without wormholes we can never defeat the Scarrans individually. Together our chances grow and with John Crichton's help we will be victorious." He glanced around at the table's occupants. "Are you willing to join the alliance or would you prefer to take your chances alone?"  
  
"You bring John Crichton to heel and I will add my planet's numbers to your campaign Scorpius." Novia declared. She glanced around the table counting the nods. "As will the rest of the Delegation."  
  
Scorpius nodded his assent and watched as the representative's left to find their quarters.  
  
Grayza sidled up next to Scorpius. "Well Scorpius, it would seem that your plans are heading towards success. That is, if you can get John Crichton to cooperate. And somehow I don't think that will happen."  
  
"Commandant Grayza, remind me again why you are allowed to remain on this carrier, moving freely instead of imprisoned?" Scorpius asked smoothly already knowing the answer.  
  
Grayza's eyes became lavender shards of ice. "Because you requested that High Command allow me to remain."  
  
"Exactly. Be sure to remember that the next time you feel the need to speak." Scorpius stared at the Sebacean, searching for an attraction. He felt nothing, not the painful passion Sikozu's nearness commanded, the dark lust that the Nebari girl, Chiana sometimes brought on or even the powerful hunger Aeryn Sun's mere sent caused. He felt nothing for this woman and he made sure that those sentiments were mirrored in his expression.  
  
Grayza recognized the expression and responded. "I am aware that you are allowing me here, but make no mistake Scorpius, you and I will never be comrades. You are nothing more than a genetic mistake. High Command is simply using your hate to accomplish a goal. They do not respect you, I doubt anyone in High Command likes you."  
  
"Whether they like me or not is irrelevant Commandant. I will bring about something you could not." Scorpius snarled. "Victory over the Scarrans through wormholes." Scorpius left the room without a backward glance.  
  
Grayza stared after the half-breed. "We shall see who has the victory."  
  
EARTH/ MALDIVES.  
  
"Alright Aeryn, the gel will be a tad cold at first. It won't harm you or the baby in anyway." Dr. South spoke as he began to apply the gel to Aeryn stomach.  
  
"What does it do?" Aeryn asked uncomfortable at the ice-cold feel of the gel.  
  
John answered for the doctor. "It allows helps the doctor and us see the baby, more clearly." He brushed the wisps of hair from her face. He watched the doctor check the gadgets and proceed to find the clearest picture.  
  
"Here we go." The doctor stared at the monitor. "Will you look at that.unbelievable." John's happy expression turned worried. "What? What is it?"  
  
Aeryn pushed her weight up onto her elbows. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. The baby is perfect in every way."  
  
"Well what was all that unbelievable bit about?" John asked, still unconvinced.  
  
Mitchell answered, staring at Aeryn. "Your child's development is amazing. You are now in your twentieth week. The test done on you when you visited Earth the first time, show an extraordinary resemblance both physically and genetically to humans."  
  
Aeryn nodded her head. "Un huh, so?"  
  
"Don't keep us waiting here doc." John grasped Aeryn's hand.  
  
"No nothings wrong I think I just expected this pregnancy to resemble that of a human's. The child's development is consistent with that of a twenty- eight week old fetus."  
  
"How is that possible?" John glanced down at Aeryn, who shrugged, shaking her head in bewilderment.  
  
"As far as I know the baby is as normal as any other Sebacean fetus. At least that's what I was told on the Command Carrier." Aeryn answered.  
  
Mitch broke in. "No let me explain a bit more. While the child's development is at twenty-eight weeks. The amniotic fluid I took a sample of dates the pregnancy at around twenty weeks. I can only assume that this is normal for you Aeryn, but it is still amazing." He smiled suddenly "Would you like to have a look at your baby?"  
  
Aeryn and John both answered in unison. "Yes!"  
  
Mitchell moved away from the state of the art view screen. John and Aeryn both stared the colored shadows that outlined their child perfectly. Aeryn speechless and John utterly amazed.  
  
John's choked voice broke as he spoke. "Oh.my.god. Look at him. He's absolutely beautiful."  
  
Aeryn smiled and reached for John's hand. "She's beautiful. Are you happy?"  
  
"Lord.baby I couldn't be happier." He kissed her passionately on the lips. "Look he's sucking his thumb! That's my boy! Learn to pacify yourself early, because women love holdin out!" He whispered to Aeryn's stomach. "It's a girl thing. I'll clue you in when you get here son."  
  
"I keep telling you it's a girl." Aeryn laughed. Bringing John's hand to her lips. She kissed each finger gently  
  
Mitchell cleared his throat. "I believe that's how this one got started." He gestured toward the screen. "I can give you are picture if you'd like and I can also tell you the sex. Do you want to know?" He pressed a button to save the picture.  
  
Both John and Aeryn shook their heads. "No!"  
  
John finished up. "We have sort of a side bet going."  
  
Mitchell nodded and walked towards the door. "I'll leave you three alone."  
  
Aeryn stared at the baby on the screen, tears gathering in her eyes. In all her years as a Peacekeeper, she had never been prepared for the over- whelming emotions she was feeling at the moment. "I would have never thought this possible.a baby. What are we going to do with a baby?"  
  
"Love it, the way we love each other." He played with the free strands of her hair. "We'll find a UT preschool.or maybe Tormented Space. Yeah my kid is liable to torment anything breathing. He'll go to a nice private military academy run by ex-Peacekeepers. Then we swing by Earth and drop him off in time to register for Harvard."  
  
"You've got it all worked out have you?" Aeryn chuckled. Oh how she adored this man. "What if she wants to join the Space Program?"  
  
"Hey anything's possible." Taking Kleenex from the box beside the monitor, he gently cleaned the gel from her stomach. "This is baby Crichton we're talking about."  
  
Aeryn allowed John to help her sit up. "A fact that I'm reminded of every time I eat something baby Crichton doesn't like." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too babe. A wormhole.who knew? One trip and my life changed forever. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He began to mimic a teen. "Uhh dad.like I fell through this.like blue hole.and there's this hot babe! She kicks ass like Xena and looks like a Sports Illustrated cover girl. So anyway, she's not from around here. Can I keep her? She's definitely the one." He finished on a kiss.  
  
Aeryn return the kiss, mimicking her own teen years. "Sir, I'd like to resign my post as Prowler Pilot. I came in contact with a very handsome unidentified life form. He's quite intelligent but he does talk a lot. He claims to be human from the planet.Earp.Earth. He says that he came through a blue hole and that he wants to keep me. Can he sir? He's definitely the one." She ended with another kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeryn nuzzled John's neck. Her slight movement caused the two-person hammock to sway gently. "Hmmm.I wish we could simply stay here. No one knows us here, no one cares."  
  
John ran his fingers through Aeryn hair. Olivia had helped her cut it to just below her shoulder blades. With the excess weight removed the dark strands fell into a natural wave. He had Olivia to thank for a few things. Aeryn's new wardrobe was softer, more becoming. He missed his leather bound warrior babe, but he loved his new home grown Earth Mother. Olivia had left nothing to chance; Aeryn now had shoes for every occasion, his favorite, were the flat sandals that caressed her feet.  
  
Olivia even had one of the women from the island come in give Aeryn a manicure and pedicure and while Aeryn had fought the new, more feminine trappings in front of he and the rest, privately he'd caught her admiring her coral tipped nails and toes with admiration. Maybe.just maybe Aeryn could fit in, but could he? No and he doubted Aeryn could for long. She was okay with the new look for now. But if he knew his baby.and he did, she would be bored within months returning to what she knew best; the daily routine of the military.  
  
His fingers continued their tribute, running down the curve of her body, finding the single clasp that held her sheer blouse closed. Nuzzling the shell of ear he cupped her full breast, teasing the tender nipple. They were becoming heavier with the progression of her pregnancy. He loved the changes in her body. The thought that his child was the cause for such a wondrous transformation was more than a little overwhelming. A sigh escaped his lips.  
  
Aeryn glanced up. "What is it?" Their time was so limited. John and D'Argo would be leaving tomorrow and Aeryn wanted to spend as much time with John as possible. She didn't want him upset. She reached up to cup his smooth jaw. They'd been on the island for five days and John had decided to grow a beard. While Aeryn found that she liked the rough feel of it against her skin, John said it itched and so he'd shaved it off. But she still carried the whisker burns in several private areas. She would miss him so much.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking." John's fingers continued their trail of delight.  
  
"No. I can tell when something is bother.ahhhh.both.bothering you." The fire streaking from Aeryn's captured nipple caused her body to move on its own accord seeking more. "Wha.what is it?" she whispered, her soft breath branding the sensitive skin of his neck.  
  
"I don't want to leave you. Your body is changing and I'm going to miss that. I'm going to miss waking up next to you, loving you in the morning, fighting with you in the afternoon and making up at night. You are part me now Aeryn, you have been for a long time and I don't know if I'll survive the separation honey."  
  
"We've been separated before and survived it...barely but we did survive it." Aeryn's voice was flavored with a hint of the trepidation she was feeling. She wanted to be strong for him.  
  
"Yeah, but this time, the stakes are doubled. Oh! I still believe that Earth is the best place for you. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." He looked down into her gray blue eyes. "I love you so much."  
  
"And I love you, but I have come to accept that if you're continuously worried about me and the baby, you won't be able to defeat the Scarrans. John?" Her hand captured his manipulating fingers.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you sure, you don't want to accept Scorpius' offer of help?" Aeryn asked quietly. She already knew the answer, but felt the question should be put to him again.  
  
John was quite adamant in his response. "No! No way.there is no way I would join forces with Skeletor! The minute the tide changes he'd have us all strapped into his latest torture device and Earth would be up for grabs!"  
  
"I agree, Scorpius can not be trusted! But.!" she struggled to sit up and jump down from the hammock.  
  
Still arguing, John followed suit. "No Aeryn! Absolutely not!"  
  
Aeryn chopped at the air silencing John's next words. "Will you listen for once! Everything has to be your way doesn't it? We may hate Scorpius but we share a common goal, victory over the Scarrans!"  
  
"Aeryn!" John's lips pressed tightly together, trying to stop the flow of angry words.  
  
Aeryn stop suddenly smiling. "There, will that argument keep you until you get back?"  
  
The light of understanding covered John's face. "You...only if we can spend the night making up." He moved towards her slowly.  
  
Smiling Aeryn met him halfway. "I can do you one better. Why don't we spend the afternoon making up and spend the night making love."  
  
"Now that's my girl! Why are your plans always better than mine?"  
  
"Simple, I'm superior." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Why? Because you're Sebacean?" John caressed her face.  
  
"No." Blinking guilelessly, she answered. "Because I'm a woman." She grabbed his head and brought it down for a kiss.  
  
"Thank god for woman." John murmured seconds before capturing her lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack walked up behind his youngest child, who stood staring out at the beach. "Hey! What cha lookin at?"  
  
Olivia smiled sparing her father a quick over the shoulder glance. "John and Aeryn. They've been out there for hours."  
  
"Hmm.they seemed to love that hammock." Jack's eyes followed his daughter's.  
  
"Dad, have you ever seen John so happy?" Olivia looked away from the embracing couple. "She.Aeryn does that."  
  
Jack nodded. "Yes she does. He's complete now. Your brother has found his other half. You'll see, it'll happen to you too."  
  
Smiling Olivia turned and hugged her dad. "And what if I find a handsome Sebacean man who makes me happy?"  
  
"Then Susan would be very unhappy." Jack answered.  
  
"Why? Because she doesn't like aliens?" Olivia sniped.  
  
"No, because then she'd have to book the a Space shuttle for Thanksgiving. I'll be with you and your brother." He kissed the top of her head. "I think John likes the new Aeryn. You did a wonderful job with her makeover kid."  
  
"It was easy. Aeryn was already beautiful. A few accents and her look went from beautiful to extraordinary."  
  
"Yeah well, even I had to look twice and remember that she's my daughter now. Wow! When that boy picks em' he picks the best!" Jack whistled in appreciation.  
  
"Just think, everyone thought all aliens were short and green." Olivia laughed." Rygel was a close second!"  
  
"Where's D'Argo?" Jack asked.  
  
"Uhh.I think he said something about fishing. But he didn't have a rod." Olivia shrugged.  
  
"Fishing.D'Argo?" Jack asked in wonder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You can not hide down there forever!" D'Argo stared down at the dark shapes moving beneath the aqua blue waves of the Indian Ocean. "Who ever came up with this idea should be tortured by Noranti."  
  
"I don't care what John says. This is not relaxing." D'Argo stared around at the pristine water. "Go fishing it'll relax you, he says." D'Argo mimicked John. "Choose a clear day and the fish will practically jump into the boat, he says." He stood up suddenly in the small boat, hands on his hips. "Well I don't see them jumping!" D'Argo grabbed his Qualta blade and took aim. "Oh I know how to get you into the boat!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeryn turned her head towards the water and D'Argo's voice. "What on Earth is D'Argo doing?"  
  
John's gaze followed Aeryn's toward D'Argo's lone figure standing in a small boat, with his Qualta blade aimed at the water. "What in the hell!!!" He ran towards the water, yelling. "D'ARGO! D'ARGO!!"  
  
D'Argo's head jerked up at the sound of John's voice. "WHAT?!!!" He put the Qualta blade down and continued to yell at John. "AM I SUPPOSE TO BE ABLE TO HEAR YOU?"  
  
"PUT THE BLADE DOWN!!!!!" John yelled back, waving his hands.  
  
D'Argo gestured to his ears. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! YOU FRELLNICK!!!" Sighing, he turned the boat on and steered it back towards the private dock.  
  
John met D'Argo at the dock. "D! You can not shoot fish!"  
  
D'Argo growled. "WHY NOT!"  
  
"I.You just can't! That's not how we fish." John's voice took on the sound of a harassed preschool teacher's. "We need to use a fishing rod."  
  
D'Argo stared at John for a moment. "Dead is dead! Why does it matter how the fish got that way?"  
  
"Because fishing is a sport! You catch them, and then throw them back! Sometimes you take em' home and fry em'! But we do not shoot em'!"  
  
Growling, D'Argo stormed away. John laughed out loud, watching his friend. "Oh yeah, it's definitely time to get Mufasa off of this planet!"  
  
SCORPIUS' COMMAND CARRIER.  
  
Captain Braca approached Scorpius. "Sir, we have been unable to locate the leviathan. We were almost within range of Moya but she starburst and we have not been successful in detecting her."  
  
Scorpius turned to Braca. "Braca, do you realize the importance of finding that Leviathan? John Crichton is on that Leviathan." Scorpius moved closer to Braca. "Do you know what's at stake?"  
  
Braca shook his head. "Yes sir!"  
  
"Alliance participation is at hand! Without John Crichton, there will be no alliance. If there is no alliance, then the Scarrans will destroy us all! I will not allow that to happen, SO FIND JOHN CRICHTON!!!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Braca rushed from the room.  
  
Scorpius watched Braca's retreating form. "They're all fools!"  
  
EARTH/ MALDIVES.  
  
Silvery threads of moonlight shimmered into the dark room. The tropical night breeze wafted through the open balcony doors enveloping the two lovers in its fragrant embrace.  
  
John's lips worked their way down Aeryn's torso. Using his tongue to trace the swell of her breast. "Soon these will be off limits to me. Unless my little buddy here is willing to share." He captured one nipple between his teeth, teasing roughly before soothing the tortured bead. "Junior is definitely gonna have to share." He kissed the swell of his child, laid his head upon the taut mound and began speaking gently to baby. "Hey little guy. You know what? Daddy has to go on a little trip. While I'm away, I'll need you to be on your best behavior. Watch over mommy and stay put until daddy gets back from beating up those big bad ugly Scarrans. Daddy's got to make the universe a better place." He listened to the baby's delicate movements. "Right now kid, mommy's about to give daddy the best good bye he's ever had. That's another thing we'll discuss when you're older."  
  
"And do you think that the baby understood all of that?" She asked, chuckling softly.  
  
"But of course. This is a Crichton baby. While still in the womb we are aware of everything. This kids a born genius." John lowered his lips to Aeryn's stomach once more, but this time his tongue did the exploring. Carefully tracing her navel. "I could always make you jump." He punctuated each word with a dip of his tongue, watching her stomach muscles jump.  
  
Aeryn sighed. "Keep that up and junior will take over this little moment. The last time you did that, the baby kept me up all night." Her fingers found their way into the thick strands of his hair, contradicting her own words by pulling him closer. Her body arched off the bed as his tongue found paradise. "Oh I do.love you John Crichton."  
  
"I love you too babe." John's lips continued their torment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack found D'Argo sitting outside by the pool.  
  
"D'Argo? What are you doing out here" Jack asked, sitting down in neighboring deck chair.  
  
"I was just taking a last look at your night sky." D'Argo responded still looking up at the sky.  
  
"The stars are definitely more noticeable here, they're beautiful." Jack responded.  
  
"They are like Mackzelion jewels. I'll miss them." D'Argo smiled lightly.  
  
"That's not all, I'll bet." Jack added knowingly. "You'll miss Aeryn won't you? I get the feeling you don't think that leaving Aeryn here is such a good idea."  
  
"I just worry that with us so far away.if Aeryn needs us.we won't be there." D'Argo revealed a bit of his inner turmoil.  
  
"Tell you what D'Argo. "You watch my son's back and I'll make sure Aeryn's safe. She knows where to go incase of an emergency. You and John have the address. If we're not here when you get back, go straight to the address." Jack spoke quietly. They had worked out an emergency plan, which he prayed to God that they would never have to use.  
  
"I give you my word sir. I will guard John with my life." D'Argo felt that Jack needed to hear more. "John has been a good friend to me. We have been through quite a bit in the last five cycles.years. But no matter what he has always been there for me. You can be proud of the man he has become. To some he is a hero, to me he is a brother."  
  
Jack reached over to pat D'Argo's shoulder. "Thank you D'Argo, I needed to hear that. It's a memorable day, when a man finds out that his son has become his own man.a man of integrity and compassion." He looked at D'Argo smiling. "Good luck on your journey son. I'm not only proud of John, I'm proud of you too. You've overcome a lot."  
  
For the first time in a long while D'Argo felt the doors to his soul begin to open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
John watch the wormhole close behind Lo'La. He felt the tug on his heartstrings. The distance from Aeryn, causing his heart to constrict. "God please watch over her."  
  
"John! There's no sign of Moya. She should be here." D'Argo read Lo'La's sensors. Finding no readings that would lead them to Moya.  
  
"Forget it D! The gang got spooked by something that shouldn't have been here." John set a course for the rendezvous point. "Lets go find them and find out what it was."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeryn stared up at the sky. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening.something was coming. Whatever it was, she prayed that John would return unharmed with his mind intact. Surrounded by the tropical beauty that was her home and family that loved her, she never felt so alone. "Please hurry and come home, John we need you." She caressed her stomach as she spoke.  
  
SCORPIUS' COMMAND CARRIER.  
  
"What was Moya doing in that part of space?" Scorpius spoke to himself, walking through John's movements. "What are you up to Crichton? I know you haven't given up on wormholes, you've collapsed the wormhole that leads to your home, and you can't run from the Scarrans forever. So what were you doing there?"  
  
Scorpius stared out at the blackness of Space. "What were you doing John, creating more wormholes?" After a moment his mind hit on a thought, smiling he tapped his comms. "Captain Braca!"  
  
Braca's reply came over the comms. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Turn the carrier around and set a course for the sector we just departed in our pursuit of the Leviathan."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Desperate Solutions Part 3

Desperate Solutions- PART 3  
Phi Phi 'Le Trelk'  
  
**Moya**...  
  
"So...anyone wanna fill me in on this little game of '_Hide and Seek'_?" John's eyes roamed the room touching on each occupant.  
  
"Hide and...and Zeek? Is that one of your Earth sayings Crichton? Because you know..." Noranti continued to ramble on.  
  
"Seek...seek not zeek." John sighed heavily, swiping his hand down his face in frustration. "Yeah, grandma. You guys hide and me and big D seek your asses all over the UTs." Shaking his head he stared at the unassuming group. "Let me make it simple for you all. Why the disappearing act?"  
  
D'Argo was not so diplomatic. "Yes. Why did you leave? You were told not to leave unless there was DANGER! WHAT HAPPENED?" D'Argo shouted.  
  
Chiana held her hands up in defense. "Wa...wa...wait! Let us explain!"  
  
D'Argo stepped forward, growling slightly. "Start explaining."  
  
Chiana's brow furrowed. "Uh...we...we left be...be...because Scorpius' Command Carrier showed up!"  
  
John's eyes widened. "Scorpy! What the hell did he want?"  
  
"We...we...we don't know, bu...but there's something else."  
  
"Something ELSE!" John cupped his forehead, shaking his head from side to side. "NO...NO...NO...NO...NO! This _can not_ be happening! The last thing we need is Scorpius sniffing out our trail every place we go!"  
  
D'Argo reached over to placed a compassionate hand on John's shoulder. "John calm down. It's not Chiana's or anyone else's fault that Scorpius _happened_ upon them."  
  
John breathed deeply. "I know D" John smiled weakly in Chiana's direction. "Chi...honey I'm sorry. I just...we all know Scorpius. He doesn't just _happened_ upon anybody...anyplace or anything! He's up to something! I know he is...he's always up to something?" John growled in frustration.  
  
Rygel answered before Chiana had the chance to. "Scorpius is up to something alright! While we were waiting for your return, Scorpius' Command Carrier showed up. About a quarter of an arn later Moya's sensors picked up several different vessels approaching the Carrier."  
  
"Command Carriers are always surrounded by _different_ vessels." D'Argo snarled. He should have known better than to leave these three alone.  
  
"Not this _different_." Rygel responded sharply.  
  
Rygel's words caught John's attention. "What do you mean _different_ Rygel?"  
  
"Different as in Luxan, Interion, Hynerian, Sebacean, Command One, Ilanic and even a Nebari vessel. Now ask yourself, what were they all doing there?" Rygel answered. That had been the Royal Hynerian vessel and that could only mean one thing...Bishan!  
  
"Yeah especially when half of those races are sworn enemies." John began pacing back and forth. "Whatever it is, it can't be good. Why there? Why that particular sector of Space? I don't like it."  
  
"John, Scorpius has no idea that Aeryn is on Earth. Right now, she's safer than the rest of us! Besides, even if Scorpius did discover she was there, he can't get to her as long as the wormhole is closed."  
  
John answered, distraction tainting his voice. "Not closed D'Argo...destroyed."  
  
D'Argo nodded. "Right...right, create...destroy...create again. Gotcha! But regardless, Aeryn is safe and as suspicious as Scorpius' movements are, we can only handle one problem at a time. The Scarrans...we need to get the DNA they've harvested."  
  
John stopped pacing. "Right, Scarrans...I...it's just that the thought of Aeryn in Scorpius' hands..."  
  
Chiana's mind replayed Aeryn's resulting condition after her last run in with the Scarrans and shuddered. "Cr...Cr...Crichton stop! Scorpius won't get his hands on Aeryn and we'll get the DNA from the Scarrans." She rushed over to John and wrapped an arm around his waste.  
  
Glancing down at the floor, he muttered. "Yeah...Chi, I know. Uh...I...uh need some alone time." Patting her arm he walked out of Command.  
  
D'Argo stopped Chiana when she attempted to follow John. "Let him go Chiana. He needs to be alone. Coming back to Moya without Aeryn was hard for him."  
  
Rygel sighed heavily. "Yes, it's hard on all of us."  
  
Noranti turned sad eyes on the group. "Yes it is, but imagine Rygel, how much harder it is on Crichton. Aeryn is his wife and that is his child. This is very important time in both their lives and Crichton can't be with her."  
  
Rygel simply nodded and floated out of the room.  
  
"Where is Sikozu when you need a multi-lingual Kelish." John muttered to himself trying to translate the Scarran message that Pilot had surreptitiously intercepted. The only problem was, no one _currently_ aboard Moya could speak Scarran and the translator synthesizer they'd purchase upon re-entering Scarran Space was as difficult to use as trying to learn Scarran manually. "Damn!"  
  
"Commander?" Pilot called over the comms.  
  
John's head snapped up, his gaze moving to the clamshell. "What's up Pilot?"  
  
"I maybe able to help you." Pilot answered.  
  
"How?" John moved closer to the clamshell. The quicker they were able to translate the message the quicker they could move on. This particular sector was known for it's secret high-level signal traffic. The crew had decided to start here hoping to discover the dreadnought's location. Once they found the vessel, then the real fun began.  
  
"I have had a chance to study the synthesizer and I believe that I may now be able to translate the message." Pilot offered.  
  
"Pilot, I love ya man! I truly love ya!" John slapped the clamshell and blew a kiss at the hologram. "How long do you think it will take?"  
  
"Not long Commander...now that I know the basic lettering and symbol code." Pilot answered. "It shouldn't take long. Perhaps another solar day, not much more."  
  
John nodded. "Thanks Pilot! You came through."

**SCORPIUS' COMMAND CARRIER...**  
  
Captain Braca stormed into the Science lab. "Have you finished running the test?"  
  
"Yes sir! We've run several tests on the energy samples collect and the Electro-magnetic residue is definitely the after affects of wormhole activities." Officer Mailor answered, handing Braca the report.  
  
Braca smiled. "We've got you Crichton!"  
  
"No Captain Braca, we do not." Scorpius approached Braca. "But we will soon." He gestured to Officer Mailor. Who signaled to his team to leave. Scorpius waited until they were alone to continue. "Crichton created this wormhole Braca and I want to know why."  
  
"Created sir? How can you tell?" Braca questioned.  
  
"Yes created." Pointing to the gas swirls visible on the monitor. "The movement of the swirl pattern of the gas residue is too steady and uniform to be a natural occurrence." He watched the faint swirls of gas a second more before turning his heated gaze on Braca. "Crichton created this wormhole and I want to duplicate the process."  
  
"But sir, we don't have complete wormhole technology." Braca frowned.  
  
"We will use the shadowing process in reverse. Solidify the electro- magnetic residue into the larger energy particles that make up the cradle of the wormhole, apply the equations I managed to retrieve from Crichton's journal. Once the cradle is complete we can construct the outer rim of the wormhole and begin testing entry and travel capability."  
  
"But even if we are successful in recreating the wormhole, no prowler pilot has ever been able to successfully traverse a wormhole." Braca insisted.  
  
"Wrong! _One pilot_ has. Officer Sun has flown through more than once successfully." Scorpius' eyes lit for a microt as an idea hit. "But she has not been alone. There have been others in Crichton's group that have managed a rocky journey through the wormhole with the help of a guidance signal." His mind flashed back to Sikozu's hasty trip through the wormhole.  
  
Braca moved closer to Scorpius. "I don't understand. If others can fly through the wormhole, why do all of our test pilots die?"  
  
Scorpius turned his head to look directly into Braca's eyes. His left hand reached over to gently caress Braca's cheek. "You wouldn't. But then I don't expect you to."  
  
Braca basking in the gentle touch smiled at Scorpius words.  
  
Scorpius gave Braca's cheek a gentle tap, before dropping his hand down to his side again. "It is a simple matter of stability and timing."  
  
Feeling slightly bereft, Braca moved to one of the room's data panels and brought a list of names up onto the monitor. "Here's a list of test pilots."  
  
Scorpius read the names as they appeared across the monitor. "Fine, We will use them."  
  
"But will they be able to pilot a prowler through?" Braca asked. "Should we consider other options?"  
  
"Perhaps, we can not believe that Aeryn Sun's luck with wormhole flight will somehow appear in these men. I believe she may have been gifted with her knowledge. It is a theory I intend to work on, when she and I meet again." Scorpius filed the thought away and continued. "However, if the wormhole is stable and a pod is stationed at its mouth a leviathan pod will travel through smoothly enough. Have two docked on the Carrier."  
  
"Yes sir!" Braca left the lab without further comment.  
  
Scorpius stared at the dark space once again. "Now John if I can just remember that hum you felt in your head."**EARTH/ IASA...**  
  
"Have you found him?" T.R Holt asked the agents as they enter his private office.  
  
"No sir but we are working on a lead." Agent Mackenzie spoke up.  
  
"What lead?" Holt was not in the mood for simple leads but he needed something to give his superiors. Jack Crichton was missing. After taking a leave of absence, he'd simply vanished and now two months later there was still no sign of him or his daughter.  
  
"Well it seems that Dr. Mitchell South was visiting family and spent a few days with the Crichton family two and half months ago. We are going down to question him. Perhaps he can shed some light on Jack Crichton's disappearance." Agent Mackenzie was relieved to impart even the slightest bit of information to Holt.  
  
"Where is _down_ Agent Mackenzie?" T.R Holt asked.  
  
"Maldives, sir." Mackenzie answered. "He has lived there for the past five years."  
  
Holt didn't see this as a strong lead but what else did they have. "Fine go down there and see what you can find. But set up surveillance before you question him. If he does have something to do with Jack's sudden disappearance, you'll learn more if he's not aware of your presence at first."  
  
"Yes sir." The agents left Holt's office.  
  
Holt glanced down at the file holding the data he'd collected on the Crichton family and the alien visitation. "You're up to something Jack and I'm going to find out what it is."  
  
**MALDIVES...**  
  
Jack kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Good morning sweetheart."  
  
"Good morning." Olivia's voice sounded as unhappy as her expression.  
  
Jack frowned. "Livvie...baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"What else?" Olivia raised her eyes toward the ceiling. "Her? She's unbelievable. There's no compromise with her."  
  
Jack knew exactly whom Olivia was speaking of. The last thing any of them needed was more stress. But he had to do something. "Honey this is all new to her...it takes a lot of getting use to. We did spring it on her rather suddenly."  
  
"Dad's right you did?" Jack's oldest daughter, Susan walked quietly into the large airy kitchen. "How do you think I felt learning that not only had John married one of those _aliens_, but now she's _pregnant_ with his child?"  
  
"We expected you to take it just as we did, once we found out how happy she makes John." Olivia argued back, slamming her coffee mug onto the table loudly.  
  
"Girls!" Jack held his hands up to hold off the coming battle. "Susan, Aeryn and John love each other and this is his life..."  
  
"Which he has dragged us into, without so much as asking!" Susan snapped. She was still hurt that John hadn't stayed longer and waited for them to arrive. "I dropped everything, grabbed Bobby and rushed down here."  
  
Olivia mumbled. "But no one asked you to."  
  
Susan leaned down into her sister's face. "HE'S MY BROTHER TOO! YOU DON'T OWN HIM! HE'S BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST FIVE YEARS! HE COMES BACK MARRIED TO ONE OF THOSE...THOSE _ALIENS_ AND YOU DON'T SEE ANYTHING ABNORMAL OR WRONG WITH THAT?!!!!"  
  
Jack had reached his boiling point. "That's enough! You two have been arguing since Susan arrived. Susan I never raised you to be so closed minded. You've met Aeryn and you know that she's a beautiful girl inside and out!"  
  
Susan shook her head in disbelief. "That's just it dad! She's not a _girl_ is she? She's a...a Sebacean! Whatever the hell that is. We don't know anything about her kind and quite frankly I don't think Bobby should be spending so much time alone with her. How do we know that she won't try to harm any of us. You saw Monroe's piece on them. And this baby..it...it's not normal!"  
  
A soft husky voice answered from behind the arguing trio. "Actually I'm a Sebacean _woman_. And after the test your government ran it seems that Sebaceans and humans are more alike genetically than you would be comfortable with. There is one thing you and those from my home world have in common." She paused for a moment, covering her stomach protectively. "Both of think my child is an aberration. I would never hurt Bobby. I would protect him with my life. But I doubt you'd say or do the same for my child." Turning, Aeryn left the doorway as quietly as she'd appeared.  
  
"Aeryn!" Jack started after her only to be stopped by his grandson Bobby.  
  
"No. I'll go granddad. You stay here and put out the fire." Bobby glanced over at his mother. "Way to go mom. You wanna throw sticks next? Maybe she'll bleed a little. If her blood is red, will you feel better?"  
  
"Bobby I never meant to..." Susan tried to appeal to her son's departing back.  
  
Answering over his shoulder. "No mom, you never mean to, but somehow you always manage to." Waving her off he sped after Aeryn.  
  
Olivia stood up from the table. "You won't be happy until you've destroyed what little piece of mind she has, will you? Get this through that thick skull of yours, JOHN LOVES HER AND SHE LOVES HIM!"  
  
Jack watched his grandson run after Aeryn. Catching Olivia's words he stopped her. "I'll take care of this, Olivia. Why don't you go up and see about Aeryn. She seemed a bit flushed." Turning to his eldest, his face stormy and his voice full of finality. "That's it Susan. If you are uncomfortable being around Aeryn then leave. But I will not have you upsetting her in _her_ own home..." He held up his finger to stop her interruption. "AND this _is_ her home...I bought it as a haven for her! If you can't keep that tongue of yours civil then leave! John loves that girl more than anyone. It near broke his heart to leave her here...especially while she's carrying their child. He won't be back for another month and Aeryn is trying to deal with that, as well as a pregnancy that is as new to her as it is to us. She's had to hide away from the rest of the world for the past two months, her only solace this family, and here you are spitting nothing but hateful words at her every chance you get. I love having you and Bobby, but I won't let you abuse Aeryn. She doesn't need the stress! Now either learn live with her or live elsewhere."  
  
-------------------  
  
"Aeryn please don't listen to my mom, she's just scared." Bobby didn't bother saying that his mother didn't mean what she'd said...he wasn't so sure she hadn't.  
  
"I'm scared too Bobby, for John, the baby, your dad, your aunt Olivia, you. We're all scared, but we don't have the right to insult one another." Aeryn paced her bedroom. Like the rest of the house the bedroom she and John had shared was quite large, with it's own bath and sitting room.  
  
Bobby watched Aeryn's agitated pace. He'd never seen her so nervous, or so flushed. This was more than anger. "Aeryn are you okay? You don't look so good."  
  
Olivia rushed into the room stopping next to Bobby. "Aeryn?"  
  
"WHAT?" Aeryn shouted jerking her head around in Olivia's direction. "I'm sorry Olivia I'm just a little..." her voice fading as she lost her train of thought.  
  
Olivia moved closer to Aeryn. "Aeryn are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine!" She wiped the beads of perspiration forming on her forehead. "I'm just...just...a...little hot."  
  
"I asked her the same thing" Bobby whispered.  
  
Looking around the room in confusion, her hands held up as if to check the temperature. "Aeryn you've got to have the temperature on sixty. It's freezing in here."  
  
Bobby rushed over to the thermostat mounted over the headboard. "It's set at fifty-three."  
  
Olivia turned to Bobby. "What?" At his nod, she turned back to Aeryn, rushing over to catch her as she stumbled. "Bobby! Help me get her over to the bed! God Aeryn you're burning up!"  
  
The two helped Aeryn to the bed. Reaching down, Bobby removed her sandals. "Even her feet are hot!"  
  
Olivia bent over Aeryn to push the hair from her wet face. "Either I'm crazy or she's getting hotter. Bobby go get dad!" When he just stood watching. "HURRY!"  
  
Bobby ran out onto the landing. "GRANDDAD!!!" When he received no answer he shouted again. "GRANDDAD!!!  
  
Jack rushed to the foot of the stairs followed by Susan. "Bobby! What on earth are you shouting about?"  
  
"It's Aeryn, she's sick!" Bobby shouted down the stairs.  
  
Jack sprinted up the stairs and into Aeryn's room. He rushed over to the bed. Gently caressing Aeryn's forehead, he whispered. "Aeryn? Baby can you hear me?"  
  
Aeryn open her feverish unfocused eyes. "Uh..hmm..."  
  
"Honey are you hurt?" Jack asked, worry tainting his voice.  
  
"N...n...no, just ho...hot...Arghhh!" Aeryn cried out as her body stiffened and arch up off of the bed. "Heat...Se...Se...Sebacean hea...heat deliriummm."  
  
"She's burning up!" Jack could feel the heat emanating from her body. It felt as though he was sitting next to an open flame. He watched her eyes roll back into her head. "Get me a thermometer! What the hell is Sebacean heat delerium?"  
  
Olivia went into the adjoining bathroom found the digital thermometer and rushed back to her father. Leaning over her father's shoulder, she handed him the thermometer. Watching as he placed the instrument in Aeryn's ear. "Do you think it's the baby?"  
  
Jack shook his head at the reading. "This can't be right! She'd be dead if it were." He laid his hand across Aeryn abdomen. "No. She's not having any contractions. But this fever can't be helping." Glancing around the room his gaze touched on his grandson. "Bobby I want you to go downstairs and get a large bowl. Fill it with ice and bring it up here.  
  
Jack read the thermometer's results again. "This is can't be normal..."  
  
Susan answered from the doorway. "She's not normal!"  
  
"SUSAN!" Jack yelled.  
  
"I don't mean it like that! I mean she's not human, this may happen to her kind all the time." Susan defended.  
  
Olivia nodded reluctantly. As much as it pained her, she had to agree with her sister. "Susan might be right dad."  
  
"No living being should have a temperature this high! Susan go make yourself useful and fill the tub with cold water. Olivia I want you to undress Aeryn down to her underwear and put one of John's t-shirts on her. That should cover her completely. I'm going to call Mitchell!" Jack left the room. Praying under his breath. _Oh Lord, please help me save her_.  
  
After calling Mitchell, Jack ran back into Aeryn's room. "Is the tub full?" he watched everyone nod. Lifting Aeryn's convulsing body into his arms. He noticed that the extra large IASA t-shirt that she was wearing was soaked with sweat. "_Jesus_!" He carried her into the bathroom. Kicking off his sandals he stepped down into the large sunken tub and eased himself and Aeryn down into the extremely cold water. "Aeryn...honey...AERYN!" He raised his voice as she began to fight the cold water, screaming and thrashing. Holding her as tight and close to his body as he could, without hurting her, he spoke directly into her ear. "I Know honey...I know it hurts, but we've got to get your fever down."  
  
Gesturing over to Bobby. "Come on Bobby add the ice...slowly." Focusing on Aeryn once more, he spoke softly. "Aeryn, Bobby's going to add ice to the water...okay?" He knew she was beyond answering, but he was not prepared for the scream that left her as the ice hit the water.  
  
"JJJOOOOOHHHNNN!!!!!!!"**MOYA...**  
  
"AERYN!" John jerked up out of his sleep, his body ice cold. Sliding his legs over the side of the bed, he braced his elbows on his thighs, and cupped his head in his hands. "Oh baby, what's going on with you. I'm getting a real bad vibe." Suddenly the memory of Aeryn's attempt at English filtered through his mind. "_Vribe...huh...ahh baby, I miss you."_  
  
"John?" D'Argo's voice called over the comms.  
  
"Yeah D?" John's mind broke away from his reverie.  
  
"Pilot's finished decoding the message." D'Argo answered.  
  
"Cool D, I'll be there in a microt." John shook off the chill coursing through his body. He had the feeling that something was going on with Aeryn and he didn't like it.

---------------  
  
John listened as Pilot read the decoded Scarran message. "So the DNA is now on this planet...Kroywen?"  
  
Pilot answered calmly informing them of the entire message. "Yes. The DNA was secreted off of the dreadnaught and transported by Scarran Stryker. On the planet Kroywen there is a secret underground Scarran lab. That is where they are running their test."  
  
"Were there any samples left aboard the dreadnaught?" Chiana asked.  
  
No. Apparently with Crichton's reputation, they didn't want to take a chance that the data and samples would be destroyed by a surprise attack." Pilot informed.  
  
"So tell us about Kroywen." D'Argo asked.  
  
Pilot accessed the data stores for information. "Kroywen is a Commerce Planet. Forty percent of the Planets surface is covered with water. The time from sunrise to sunset can last anywhere from twenty-eight to thirty- four standard, with a complete "day" taking approximately sixty-two standard solar days. The planet completes only eight such rotations during one cycle. Each sunset, the inhabitants of Kroywen hold a lengthy festival, complete with feasting, dancing and fireworks. It attracts millions of off- Worlders "  
  
"Ohhh, Mardi Gras." John muttered. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong on Earth.  
  
Pilot continued. "Kroywen lacks any kind of formal legal system, internal bureaucracy, economic regulation, or planetary rule."  
  
"Then we don't have to worry about sneaking onto the Planet. But we will need a heads up regarding the Scarran lab." D'Argo moved over to the clamshell.  
  
John glanced over at D'Argo. "With no local police station, there should be plenty of finger pointers. As long as we offer the right incentive."  
  
Chiana titled her head to the side. "That is?"  
  
Rygel answered for John. "What it's always been, money."  
  
"Ding...ding...ding...ding...ding. You got it Spanky. Cash! We offer them cold hard cash." John danced around Rygel. Stopping suddenly, a smile lit his face. "We need to get some party gear folks...we're goin to a festival."  
  
"So we just join the party and ask questions?" Noranti asked. The idea of a good party was definitely an enticing thought.  
  
"First we locate the best arms dealer on the planet. He's got to have something that will kill a Scarran at close range...long rang...hell any range.! We just need something that will take them out. Once we find out were the DNA samples are, we hit them hard and fast, then get the hell outta there. Before they get a chance to dial home for back up."  
  
"YEAH!" The thought of a new battle making Chiana even more excited then the thought of a party. 'Naahhh she thought, a party always won out!

**EARTH/ MALDIVES...**  
  
**2 days later...**  
  
"Aeryn? How are you feeling?" Jack joined Aeryn on the beach. Sitting on an adjoining sun chaise.  
  
Aeryn watched the aqua blue waves. Her body exhausted from her near two day ordeal. She was tired, depressed and she missed her family...D'Argo's yelling, Rygel's sneaking, Chiana's lying, Noranti's nonsense, Moya's humming, Pilot's interruptions and John...John she missed most of all. Her voice full of emotion, she answered quietly. "I'm feeling much better, thank you."  
  
"You had us all terrified. I've never seen a fever come on so quickly. It was so high. I thought I was about to loose you." Jack moved closer to Aeryn and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. He was surprised when she let him. Over the past two days she'd been very hard to approach, becoming almost completely closed off.  
  
"Huh, I can think of at least one person who wasn't so terrified." Aeryn smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah well to her credit, Susan did come through in an emergency." Jack leaned closer to Aeryn. Cupping her chin, he lifted her face so that their eyes met. "Aeryn I'm so sorry for Susan's behavior. I never wanted you to feel out of place. This is your home and you know that we love you. Susan just..."  
  
Aeryn smiled. Reaching out she cupped Jack's forearm. "It's okay. She feels the same way most do. I can deal with it. I just miss John, I want to be with him."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry honey." Jack gathered Aeryn into an embrace. "He'll be back soon."  
  
Aeryn returned the hug.  
  
"Well here you are. I've been all over that house looking for you." Dr. Mitchell South joined them.  
  
Jack stood up to greet his friend. "Hey Mitch! How are you?"  
  
"Fine. How are things here?" He held his hand up to stop Aeryn from rising. "No...no you stay for a moment. I actually wanted to check on you."  
  
"I'm doing much better, thanks to all of you and that very _painful_ ice bath." She smiled up at the doctor.  
  
Mitchell sat down on the chaise next to Jack. "Now I do have a question for you. Please explain to me what happened. Your temperature was well above normal. You're not sick. You weren't bitten by anything poisonous. So what happened?"  
  
"Sebaceans lack the gland necessary to regulate extreme increases in temperature. When our cells begin to overheat the nervous system shuts down. First we loose our short term memory, than our motor functions...skills, the last to go is long term memory. Unfortunately that's all that goes. We don't die. We will remain in that state. It's called the _Living Death_...like your irreversible comas." Aeryn explained.  
  
Jack's eyes lit with realization "And the temperature has risen from eighty degrees to over a hundred in the last week or so. Today is the first eighty degree day we've had since your fever."  
  
"Yes, but because it was so subtle I wasn't uncomfortable. Also my military training has battle hardened me and it takes an extreme heat to bring on a bought that serious. This wasn't that extreme really, it was subtle not sudden. Had it been a sudden change I could understand the severity of my attack but it wasn't, I believe it's because of the baby. But I don't know enough about Sebacean pregnancies to be sure."  
  
Mitchell stared at the beautiful woman sitting across from him. "Absolutely amazing. Well, young lady, why don't we head upstairs so that I can give you and this wonder baby a physical. We'll all feel better once I'm done." He held his hand out to help her up.  
  
"We sure will." Jack reached for her other hand and the three made their way into the house.  
  
The three never spotted the surveillance cameras aimed in their direction.  
  
Agent Mackenzie lowered the camera. "Well...well...well not only have we found Dr. Scott but we've found Jack Crichton as well. Now what are you doing down here of all places Jack?" Mackenzie muttered to himself.  
  
Agent Kirtz lowered his camera as well. "Who's the woman? She seems familiar but I can't place her face."  
  
"I know, I can't either." Mackenzie handed his camera to Kirtz. "Get these photos downloaded and email then to Holt."  
  
"What will you do next?" Kirtz questioned.  
  
"I'm going to take Jackson, Henderson and Mallory and question the _good doctor_**SCORPIUS' COMMAND CARRIER...**  
  
Braca stared in utter disbelief at the wormhole that was now stable and waiting. "Unbelievable! Sir you did it!"  
  
"Was there ever any doubt Captain Braca?" Scorpius answered his mind on travel. "I need a pod at the mouth of the wormhole to transmit a steady guidance signal, We will use the other pod to traverse the wormhole."  
  
"Where does it lead?" Braca asked.  
  
Sikozu turned from the monitor. "Wormholes have several pathways, each leading to a different dimension or location."  
  
"So what are we looking for? Which path do we take?" Braca asked, staring at Sikozu. He didn't particularly care for the Kelish, he simply tolerated her presence because Scorpius wanted her there.  
  
Scorpius answered, handing Braca a tablet. "We will test each path until we find John's signature. As we travel we will catalogue."  
  
"What of the delegation Scorpius?" Grayza entered the lab just as Scorpius finished speaking.  
  
"Well Commandant, I'm sure they are just as interested in the proof of wormholes as you yourself are. They will have first hand view of our trial and error process." He moved past her, whispering in her ear. "Just think Grayza, your first up close view of a wormhole. It's a shame you couldn't have succeeded in acquiring the technology first eh?"  
  
"You still need to travel through and back successfully Scorpius." Grayza sneered.  
  
Scorpius simply smiled. "And so I shall. It's all about the hum."  
  
Grayza stared at Scorpius as though he'd lost his mind.**EARTH/MALDIVES...  
**  
**2 days later...**  
  
"So you have no idea were Jack Crichton might have gone?" Agent Mackenzie question Dr. South.  
  
Mitchell kept his features blank while he spoke. "No. I met with him a few times for lunch but he never informed me of his plans to leave Florida. Has he done something wrong?" Mitchell kept cool. His mind was in turmoil. What did IASA want with Jack now? And what had led them to him?  
  
"I'm afraid that is privileged information." Mackenzie answered, eyeing South. He was lying, why?  
  
Mitchell had no idea what was going on but he was not about to lead these men to Jack's doorstep and Aeryn. She must be protected at all cost. Lord knew what IASA would do to her if they found out about the baby. "Fine...well, I have no idea what Jack is up to or where he is." Mitchell stood and walked the men to the door.  
  
Mackenzie handed Mitchell a card. "If you think of anything else, please don't hesitate to call me." They both knew he wouldn't. "We'll be here for two more days before heading back to Florida."  
  
"Sure...no problem. If I think of anything, I'll call." Mitchell watched the agents leave before finding his hidden cell and calling Jack.  
  
He dialed the encrypted number and spoke tersely. "Hey Jack, we've got a problem."**MOYA / KROYWEN...**  
  
Crichton held his drink up in the air, protecting it from the gyrating bodies of the festival goers. He located the others at an outdoor table. "Wasssuupppp! You know this is pretty cool! Nuttin' like a party to get ya goin!"  
  
"It's about time! Where have you been!" D'Argo shouted over the den of noise.  
  
"Granny and I were a huntin' Scarrans. It seems four were seen a solar day ago." John answered.  
  
"Where's Noranti?"  
  
"She's trying to locate the Stryker. It's a little larger than Lo'La but still small enough to make orbit and land. Can Lo'La take it out?" John asked D'Argo, eyeing the food in front of him. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"Food! One of the locals brought it. If the Stryker is dormant, Lo'La should have no problem destroying it." D'Argo watched Rygel glide over to their table. "Well?"  
  
"I found an arms dealer. His name is KoGsell and he's willing to sell us the weapons we need." Rygel grinned, reaching for a morsel of food, he laughed. "KoGsell specializes in _Scarran Killers_. It would seem that we are not the only ones who hate the Scarrans."  
  
"Good work Sparky. Hope you got us a good deal." John picked up a morsel and sniffed it before shoving it into Rygel's open mouth.  
  
"Good indeed." Rygel gobbled down the morsel of food. "He'll meet us with a dozen Tzreask hand cannons, a half dozen Myntrah'l blasters, and a case of high grade grenades and enough ammunition to start, finish and supply a war." Rygel finished the dish.  
  
"Way to go Ryg!" John turned his head in D'Argo's direction. "See, I told you it was a good idea to send the _mighty slug _shopping."  
  
D'Argo grunted into his cup. Sitting it down, he spoke. "Very good Rygel. How much?"  
  
"Seventy-five thousand for the whole lot" Rygel shrugged.  
  
D'Argo nodded. "Pilot was right, there is no established law enforcement, so four dead Scarrans won't draw much attention."  
  
"How about a real big bang?" Crichton finished his drink. Spotting Chiana, he threw an arm up in the air. "Here comes Chi."  
  
Chiana joined them., flopping down into a vacant chair. "Hey! Where's the food?" she laughed when both D'Argo and John pointed in Rygel's direction.  
  
"So what's doin Trix?" John asked.  
  
"What?" Chiana frowned in confusion.  
  
"What did you find out?" John translated.  
  
"Well I located the lab. It's beneath the abandoned Medical Center. I found two secret doors at either end of the building. The doors a rigged with some sort of code bar." Chiana waved to a passing waitress, giving her order.  
  
D'Argo shook his head. "If it has a code bar, we'll never be able to sneak in. The Scarrans would know the minute we forced our way past the door."  
  
Chiana reached into her top and pulled out two small chips. "Not if we have the alarm and entry codes." She removed a larger chip and put it on the table. "We also have a map of the underground lab."  
  
"Do I ask how you got those?" D'Argo held his hand out for the chips.  
  
"The nice way, I asked and then haggled. We paid twenty-thousand." She reached over to caress one of D'Argo's tentacles. "I told you, it was _just_ you now."  
  
D'Argo grunted slightly, but he didn't pull away. "Yeah, you did." Clearing his throat he returned to the subject at hand. "So we'll need to enter through both doors."  
  
Chiana nodded. "Ye...yeah we do...on...only, we...uh..."  
  
John leaned forward. "Come on Chi, spit it out." When she began to stutter once more, he prompted her a bit more. "You can do it, thatta girl."  
  
Chiana pulled a face at John. "We...we have to access both doors simultan...taneously.  
  
"Access both...wait. Why?" John frowned. Man some days you just wanted to stay in bed.  
  
"Because these are...are old codes. The Scarran system is design to update the...the codes ever two solar days. Only the system doesn't purge the old codes they simply store and reform them. These two codes are from two separate upgrades...several days a...a...apart. In order to use them they must be accessed simultaneously."  
  
John sat back. "They're not trying to make this easy are they? Fine then..." A familiar form caught his attention. "D...tell me that isn't who I think it is."  
  
D'Argo followed John's gaze and immediately dropped his head, shaking it slowly. "Oh yeah...it's her." D'Argo stood slowly. Following John who'd already walked away from the table. "Oookay...here we go!"  
  
John glanced at D'Argo. "Man, on earth when the old folks start dancin' on tables it's time to think about cageing em', but when they start _dancing and stripping_ on tables. No more thinkin, you _know_ you gotta cage em!"  
  
"Then we most definitely need a cage!" D'Argo answered. They reached Noranti's dancing form just as she was removing the last piece of clothing. D'Argo lunged for her and the article. "WHOAAAAA! CLOTHS ON PLEASE!!!!" he snatched her down from the table and shoved her at John.  
  
An alien stepped forward, waving three arms. "HEY! LET HER GO! IF SHE WANTS TO DANCE...SHE CAN..." A loud hiccup interrupted the reveler's words. "SHE CAN..." he finished with a loud belch. The fumes seeping from his gapped tooth mouth caused D'Argo's eyes to water.  
  
"Well she's got a prior engagement!" D'Argo responded.  
  
John tried to keep hold of her wiggling body while D'Argo gathered the rest of her cloths. "OLD WOMAN WOULD YOU _PLEASE_ STOP DANCING AND PUT THESE BACK ON!" John shuddered. "_Please_!" He breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled her dress back on.  
  
Each grabbing an arm, D'Argo and John guided Noranti back to the table. "No more Raslak for you!" John shouted at Noranti as they sat down.  
  
D'Argo stared at her for a moment. "What were you doing?" Holding up his hand he waved the answer away. "Never mind, we know what you were doing. You were suppose to meet us right after you found the Stryker!"  
  
Noranti straightened her cloths and smoothed her hair back. "Well I was on my way to meet you when the music caught my soul."  
  
"Well release it and tell us what you found." John swiped his hands down his face and shook his head wildly.  
  
Chiana turned to John. "What's the matter with you?"  
  
John held his hands to his eyes. "My corneas are burning."  
  
"Did you get something in them?" Rygel snapped.  
  
"No...I can't get something out of them." John continued to scrub at his eyes.  
  
"What?" Chiana asked, pulling at John's hands.  
  
"The picture of gray wrinkles...uhhh!" John shuddered again.  
  
"Alright...alright...alright already. Lets try to forget the wrinkles...gray or otherwise." D'Argo insisted, with a few tiny shudders of his own. "Now did you find the Stryker?"  
  
"Ohh...well yes I did the Stryker is stationed in one of the vacant farming plots just about sixty motras away. I watched for a couple of arns. There is one sentry on guard at all times."  
  
John stared at D'Argo a bit bleary eyed. "Good, one is easy and according to the intercepted message, that leaves three Scarrans in the lab." John began counting on one hand. "So we have the location, the codes, the target and the get away car." Nodding he glanced at Rygel. "Tomorrow after the weapons and explosives are delivered, I want you and grandma to head for the Stryker. Set the explosives then sit back and _wait! Don't do anything else! Do Not detonate them...just set them and wait!_"  
  
Noranti nodded. Rygel sniffed.  
  
"Chiana we'll need you to keep an eye on the lab. Let us know if any of the Scarrans leave the scene. We need to get them all. The last thing we need is one of them escaping and dialing home for family." Pointing at D'Argo then himself he finished. "D'Argo and I will meet you at the lab. D, you feel like dropping in through the front door?" At D'Argo's nod, he continued. "I'll take the back way in. We get in, take out the Scarrans and destroy the lab." Pointing at Rygel and Noranti again. "You two wait for the word, _then_ you take the Stryker out, Couldn't be simpler."  
  
D'Argo snorted. "It is never simple with you. Your plans only work after part of them has failed."  
  
John nodded. "Yeah, but first rule of _piss poor planning_. We've definitely got our exit ready. When the deeds are done everyone makes their way back to Lo'La. Granny and Spanky should get there first. D and I will pick up Chi on the way. Anything goes wrong...comm. Us and head straight for Lo'La."  
  
Rygel nodded. "It's a decent enough plan. You've had worse."  
  
"Yeah but if we're lucky we'll get to blow something up!" John murmured.  
  
"Another big explosion?" Chiana asked.  
  
"Un...huh...a Stryker...a lab...oh yeah...big...big explosion." John nodded.  
  
"Drad!!!!" Chiana bounced up and down.  
  
Rygel's face scrunched quickly before smoothing out. "What _is_ it with you and explosions?"  
  
D'Argo rolled his eyes heavenward. "Here we go again."**EARTH/IASA...  
**  
T.R stared unbelievingly at the individuals captured on the photographs he'd downloaded from Agent Mackenzie's report before passing the photos around the conference table. "After closer examination and more surveillance the three in photograph one are without a doubt Jack Crichton, Mitchell Scott and Olivia Crichton. In photograph two, we have Jack and both daughters, Olivia and Susan. Photograph three, Jack, his grandson Bobby and an unknown female. In photograph four there are both daughters, Jack, Mitchell, Bobby and the female who we now see is pregnant. It wasn't until photograph five that I realized who the female was."  
  
Special Agent Broderick spoke up the minute he recognized the woman in the photo. "Aeryn Sun?"  
  
Holt nodded. "Yes, Aeryn Sun."  
  
"What is she doing here?" Broderick asked. "Did anyone know about this?" His eyes roamed the table, watching the negative responses. "Was she sent back to pave the way for an invasion?"  
  
General Matheriss scowled. "How did she get here, without detection? And where is John Crichton?" Staring down at the photo he saw one thing, _alien duplicity._  
  
Holt reached for his glass of water, sipping the liquid. Setting the glass down he asked the one question left. "Who's the father of her child? John Crichton?"  
  
"There are at least five people down there who know." General Matheriss addressed Holt. I want you to bring them all in. Take extra men and be careful. We know next to nothing about Aeryn Sun or her agenda for Earth. Approach with caution, she could be dangerous and we have no way of knowing if she's alone."  
  
"And if she proves to be a danger?" Holt asked.  
  
Matheriss tossed the photographs down. "Then you bring her in dead or alive. Preferably alive, I'm sure the extra terrestrial studies program would love to get their hands on Aeryn Sun and her child."**SCORPIUS' COMMAND CARRIER...**  
  
Scorpius stared through the pod's window at the planet that John Crichton had spent the last four and a half cycles protecting. Smiling, he turned to Braca. "John Crichton is a brilliant man. He not only created another wormhole, but he managed to position it out of the detection range of Earth's satellites."  
  
Braca responded with a question. "Do you think he's still here? Moya starburst before we could get near enough to track her."  
  
"We..." his voice trail away as one of the Command techs spoke.  
  
"Sir, our sensors are picking up an isolated energy signal."  
  
Scorpius answered quietly. "Well...trace it."  
  
After a moment the tech answered. "The signal belongs to a communications beacon. The beacon is Leviathan in origin sir." He frowned slightly at the readings. "Because of the wormhole's electromagnetic interference that is all the information I could gather. The signal is here sir but the beacon is not."  
  
"That is because the beacon is in another pathway. We can follow the signal right to the beacon."**MOYA/ KROYWEN...  
**  
"It was certainly a privilege doing business with you Dominar. Of course if your grunt and Luxan are not enough manpower. I can also offer you the necessary men to help with your...uh...mission." KoGsell offered slyly, counting his currency.  
  
With a raised eyebrow, John mouthed the word _'grunt'_ at D'Argo who snorted. If being in Rygel's _service_ helped facilitate their deal, than Rygel's _grunt and Luxan_ they would be. Shrugging D'Argo replied a bit sheepishly. "It helps the deal." After all, he wasn't the _grunt_  
  
"And just how much more will this _extra _manpower cost?" Rygel asked. Ignoring D'Argo's glare and John's extremely readable lips.  
  
"Well, I can offer you five to twenty extra men." KoGsell almost rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Fooor...let's say...hmmm...twenty to eighty thousand?"  
  
Rygel shook his head. "No. We'll take six men...nine thousand no more. Take it or leave it!"  
  
John interrupted the haggle. "Please excuse the Dominar a moment. We need to have a word with our fearless leader here!" John almost shouted. Grabbing Rygel's sled, John shoved the Hynerian out of the Maintenance Bay. D'Argo followed the two.  
  
John closed the door to the Bay. "Pilot keep an eye on our guest please?" John commed.  
  
"Yes Commander." Pilot answered.  
  
"Rygel! What are you doing? I don't remember _us_" John pointed his index finger between himself, D'Argo and Rygel. "Discussing the need for extra men." John barked.  
  
Rygel reared back, his expression showing both John and D'Argo just how offended he was at being questioned. His words brought home the point. "You would _dare_ question your Dominar? I..."  
  
D'Argo jerked Rygel up to nose level. "Cut the dren! We don't need the extra men, especially men we don't trust! Now go back in there and tell KoGsell we need weapons and _nothing_ more!" Rygel swallowed the lump of fear forming in his throat. "Listen well Luxan. We may be able to take the Scarrans out and the medical lab alone without problem but do you really think we need to take that chance. We will be split into three separate groups. Why not have a few extra men that know the lay of land. As far as trust is concerned, these men are mercenaries...they work for one cause and one cause only! Money! They trust in money and we have plenty!" Rygel jerked away and entered the Bay again.**EARTH/IASA/MALDIVES...**  
  
Holt pushed the dark sunglasses onto his face as he stepped into the bright tropical sun from the dim glow of the plane's interior. "Well?"  
  
Mackenzie handed Holt a manila folder before answering. "We have men in place. The house is complete surrounded. No one has left the house yet."  
  
"Good! I've brought the extra men necessary." Holt nodded toward the plane.  
  
"Why do we need extra men? We already have ten surrounding the house. How dangerous can two older men, three young women...one of which happens to be very pregnant and a young boy be?"  
  
"It's not the two women and boy that bother me. It's two ex-soldiers and an alien that worries me." Holt frowned. "We'll move in tomorrow after I receive the go ahead from IASA command."  
  
"Yes sir!"**EARTH/MALDIVES...  
**  
Aeryn grabbed the suitcase from her bed, moving as quickly as her pregnant body would allow. As wonderful as the whole child-bearing experience was, she couldn't wait until it was over.  
  
Bobby met Aeryn at the top of the stairs. "Hey Aeryn, let me get that!"  
  
"No that's okay Bobby I've got it." Aeryn tried to move around the boy, but he reached over and grabbed the straps.  
  
"Granddad told me to help with the bags."  
  
"It's okay, I can do it myself." Aeryn insisted.  
  
Olivia came out of her bedroom pulling her own suitcase. She caught Aeryn's words. Realizing that Aeryn's past as a soldier wouldn't allow her to remain in a position she considered to be weak, she chose her words carefully. "Aeryn we know you can do it. Hell you're probably the strongest person in the house in the house. Point is you're pregnant and you've been ill. Just because you can doesn't mean you should honey. You have to think of yourself and the baby now."  
  
Aeryn paused for a moment. Handing Bobby her bag she nodded. "You're right, thank you."  
  
Olivia released her case and reached over to hug Aeryn. "I can only imagine how hard this has all been for you. John said you were the strongest woman he'd ever known. Hanging with you these past few months, I can see what he means." She moved an inch so that bobby could grab her case and watched as he struggled down the stairs with it and Aeryn's.  
  
"Sometimes I don't feel like it. Olivia, I'm so sorry about all of this." Aeryn apologized.  
  
Olivia frowned. "For what?"  
  
"This...us...moving here...moving again to Hezmanna knows where." Aeryn gestured, her hands waving back and forth.  
  
"Aeryn IASA wants dad. I mean as far as we know they're not even aware of your presence. Dad just doesn't want to take any chances with our safety."  
  
"But we moved to hide me. It won't be long before they figure out that Jack is hiding something...or rather someone."  
  
Jack joined the girls on the landing as Aeryn finished speaking. "Well you just let me worry about that. Once Mitch and I get you and Olivia settled at the safe house, I can find out what IASA wants. But whatever it is, it's my worry." He gathered a girl under each arm.  
  
Aeryn gasped sharply. "Ohh!" Bending over slightly she laid a flattened hand across her stomach. "Someone wants to join the discussion."  
  
"Kicking?" Jack asked.  
  
Nodding, Aeryn reached for his hand placing it over the insistent thumping of the tiny foot. "Oh yeah! She's a bit active...moves constantly. I'm lucky if I can get an arn...hour of sleep."  
  
"That's always a good sign. John just about kicked his way out. Livvie did cartwheels and Susan just balled up on one side and never budged, unless we prodded her." He watched Aeryn's stomach for a moment. "May I?"  
  
Aeryn nodded, happy to share the moment with someone. "Uh huh." She guided his hand to the thumping foot and watched the look of pure wonder spread across his face.  
  
"A miracle...a beautiful miracle." Two years ago he would never have believed it possible.  
  
"Yes it is." Aeryn answered, touched by the love she saw in Jack's eyes. She laid her hand over his.  
  
Jack shook his head. "No Aeryn I meant you. You've given our family a new lease on life."  
  
"Hey! Do I get to feel my niece or nephew kick a field goal? I hope I said that right. It sounded good." Olivia smiled as Aeryn placed her hand over the kicking foot. "Whoa! What a kick!"  
  
Bobby ran up the stairs. "Can I feel?"  
  
Aeryn laughed. "Sure."  
  
Susan stood at the foot of the stairs, wondering if she would be welcomed into the cozy group. She decided to break in instead. "Dinner's ready, Doctor Scott says that we should eat now, so that we can get to bed early. We need to be at the airport by seven am."**SCORPIUS' COMMAND CARRIER...**  
  
Scorpius stared at the blue and green planet, the exact same planet he'd seen several times before. But his instincts told him that this was Crichton's true dimension. "Earth."  
  
"Yes but what year?" Bracca asked.  
  
Scorpius smiled. "Have we been able to lift any broadcast information yet?" He asked the techs.  
  
"Yes sir!" Officer Delion switched the incoming signal to overhead comms. The news caster's voice came in loud in clear.  
  
_"Today in the Headlines: Former congressional aid accused of spying for Iraq. South Korea begins impeachment process on President Roh. Bush unveils first negative ads in his bid for re-election. ET Weekly names Cris Rock as funniest man in America. That and other news today on BBC World."_

The technician lowered the sound. "According to the other transmissions, it's Monday, April 26, 2004."  
  
Scorpius' smiled slyly. "Ahh! Crichton's time." Turning to Bracca he nodded. "This is it, the pathway that we've been searching for."  
  
"How can you tell?" Bracca asked.  
  
Scorpius' features never changed. "Because I've been here before Captain Bracca."  
  
"Readings verify that this is the beacon we were searching for. It is definitely Leviathan. "Bracca handed Scorpius the report. "Do you want us to retrieve it?"  
  
Scorpius read through the report. "No. Leave it but trace the signal. I want to know who is using it."  
  
Bracca initiated the energy trace and downloaded the beacon's signaling program. "The trace is completed. The signal is a communication code." The Pilot's fingers moved smoothly over the steering panel. "The energy signal that we followed is also sending a cloaked signal directly to Earth."  
  
"Who initiated it and who received it?"  
  
"According to the creator the signal was initiated by John Crichton." Bracca answered.  
  
Scorpius frowned slightly. "And who is on the receiving end? John's father or IASA...I believe he called it?"  
  
"No...neither." Bracca chuckled. "The signal is transmitted and received by Officer Aeryn Sun."  
  
Scorpius regarded Bracca with an almost euphoric expression. "So, Crichton has left Aeryn on Earth. Well...well...well, it would seem that John has made our mission an easy one. Bracca inform the Command Carrier that I want two marauder squadrons ready to deploy upon our return, stealth is necessary, we do not want any of the planet's inhabitants aware of our presence yet. Also have both pods remain at the mouth of the wormhole to transmit the guidance signals. This wormhole has retained its stability thus far but there are only a few solar days left before it closes."  
  
"Are we going to contact IASA?"  
  
"No! We are going to retrieve Officer Sun."

**KROYWEN...  
**  
"Chiana are you in position?" D'Argo asked over the calms.  
  
"Yeah, so far so good...everything is still quiet. No one has left or entered the building since I've been here."  
  
"Good! We should be there in a matter of microts. Don't move until we get there."  
  
Chiana crouched low surveying the area around the medical lab. "No problem." She shut off the comms and continued her job.  
  
"What are you eating?" Noranti asked Rygel. She watched the diminutive little slug stuff something unknown to even her in his mouth.  
  
"Atgenzarl...it is really very good. I saved some from the festival." Rygel finished the rest quickly. "I get hungry when I'm executing one of Crichton's farbot plans."  
  
Noranti shook her head. "Don't blame it on Crichton. You're always hungry!"  
  
John's voice came over the comms loud and clear. "Hey grandma! What are you and the 'Mighty Slug' up to?"  
  
"We're in position Crichton. As expected there is only one sentry."  
  
"Can you get close enough to plant the charges without being detected?" John asked.  
  
"No but I'm sure I can get close enough to try some of my tuilthuin powder."  
  
"Tuilthuin...I don't wanna know. Just be careful. Comm us when you've planted the charges. Anyone gets spooked head for Lo'La. Got it?" Crichton instructed.  
  
Noranti and Rygel both answered in unison. "Got it!"  
  
Rygel stared at Noranti as she began mixing the powder with a little spit. "Does everything you created require your spit?" he frowned.  
  
"Hmm...only to mix it. Thankfully I mixed most of this while still on Moya." She ground the gray beads into a fine purplish powder. Then secreting a handful, she turned to Rygel. "You should probably stay out of sight. I'm sure every Scarran alive knows who you are by now."  
  
"And they don't know you?" Rygel countered.  
  
"Not as well as The Dominar Rygel the sixteenth. Stay directly behind me incase he's monitoring, then hide beneath the tail end of the Stryker. I'll call you when he's down."  
  
"Fine" Rygel complied.  
  
The two moved cautiously to the Stryker, Noranti pretending to be a somewhat drunken reveler. As she passed the back end of the Stryker Rygel moved to stand beneath tail of the ship. It wasn't long before the Scarran Sentinel confronted Noranti. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Noranti weaved her way around the Scarran, swirling her arms skyward. "Praise be the blessed Goddess of Spanky. May she broaden your path with food, happy gas and merriment?" Noranti stopped in front of the Scarran. "Brother Scarran have you praised the Goddess of Spanky today? Have you enjoyed food and merriment in the name of the Great Guido. Have you indulged in the letting of your happy gas?" She reached behind the Scarran to grasp his hard scaly behind. "You are very tight...you...you should loosen up and allow your gases to seep slowly."  
  
Rygel was able to sneak into the Stryker while the Scarran was trying to remove his body parts from Noranti's grasp. Spotting the steering consol Rygel glided over and began planting the explosives.  
  
Noranti dancing around the now very annoyed Scarran managed to transfer the Tuilthuin powder to her free hand. "Brother Scarran, enlightenment is near."  
  
"You will leave this area at once!" The Scarran bent over to remove Noranti's hands from his private area, but before he could straighten up, Noranti surprised him with a face full of bitter powder.  
  
Noranti watched the Scarran's face change from a sickly gray to an alarming green, before he passed out. She joined Rygel in the Stryker. "It's done."  
  
"The Scarran is unconscious, I take it?" Rygel asked, planting the last explosive.  
  
"Hmm...in a manner of speaking." Noranti answered.  
  
"What does that mean?" Rygel frowned.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
"Hmmm...well the last explosive has been set. We need to let Crichton know." Rygel glided out of the Stryker followed by Noranti.  
  
Noranti commed Crichton. "Crichton we've taken the Scarran and planted the explosives."  
  
"Good grandma now you and the Mighty Slug hotfoot it out of there and find safe spot close enough to detonate the bombs." Crichton instructed. "Crichton out." "Good luck." Noranti grabbed Rygel and headed for safety.

-------------

"Rygel and grandma are hiding out. The Stryker is ready to go boom at our word." Crichton offered.  
  
"Good." D'Argo pointed out Chiana's position. "There she is."  
  
Crichton followed D'Argo's line of vision to where the Nebari crouched hidden. They moved quickly and quietly to her position. "Hey little girl, does your mama know where you are?" Crichton whispered in Chiana's ear.  
  
Chiana swung around smiling. "No but I'll tell her later." She pointed a gloved finger toward a windowless building. "There's the building that sits right above the lab. The three Scarrans are still in there. But I was wondering..."  
  
"Uh...oh here we go." D'Argo growled.  
  
Chiana poked her tongue in D'Argo's direction. "No really. I mean Scarrans aren't exactly the smartest beings in the universe."  
  
Crichton tilted his head in contemplation. "You know Chi's right. You remember Khatrazi. The scientists were all Kelish. Even at the station they were all Kelish. So it only stands to reason that there are few of the little buggers hanging out in the dungeon."  
  
"So what do we do with them?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"We give them a chance to decide. They can either leave and make a new life or they can stay and die for their scientific beliefs." Crichton answered, checking Winona and the Tzreask hand cannon. Memories of Aeryn pinned to a table with a Kelish doctor standing over her, flashed through his mind. He had no intentions of feeling sorry for the Kelish.  
  
"Fine, they stay or go. I suggest we go now." D'Argo nodded to the mercenaries that Rygel hired. "They're here."  
  
Crichton glanced at the men. "All hail the gangs all here. Let's drop in and invite ourselves to tea shall we?"  
  
D'Argo grunted checking his Qualta blade. "Fine lets go!"  
  
At D'Argo's gesture the mercenaries made their way to the building undetected, three covering the outside of the building and the other three accompanied the group.  
  
"Here are the code chips. Remember, they have to be entered simultaneously." Chiana handed one chip to John and the other to D'Argo.  
  
"Right." John took the chip. "When I make it to the backdoor, I'll comm." John took off with two of the mercenaries.  
  
"Be careful Crichton." Chiana called after his departing figure. She turned to follow D'Argo and the remaining mercenary, checking the Myntrah'l blaster she held.  
  
They all arrived at the hidden door and waited for John to comm. "Hey guys I'm at the back door. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah."D'Argo answered. "Once we're in, follow the path we charted and we'll meet you near the center lab."  
  
"Cool, see you there. Crichton out." The comm line went dead.

--------------------------------

"What is taking them so long?" Rygel grumbled.  
  
Noranti shook her head. "Who knows, perhaps they were captured by the Scarrans?"  
  
"Well they need to escape quickly. I'm hungry!" Rygel's three stomachs growled as if in agreement.  
  
"I'm sure that they will if that is the case." Noranti answered.  
  
"Hmph!"

---------------------------------

"D where are you guys?" John spoke softly.  
  
D'Argo's equally soft voice answered. "We are coming around the corner, directly to your right." D'Argo finished just as they met up with John.  
  
"Hey, fancy meeting you here. Shall we go and introduce ourselves to our hosts?" John smiled, though it never reached his eyes.  
  
D'Argo bowed his head. "After you."  
  
John preceded D'Argo and the others into the center lab guns ready. His greeting taking the labs occupants by surprise. "Howdy folks! We're your new neighbors from down aways." He pointed Winona to his group, still training the hand cannon on Scarrans and Kelish. The Scarrans recognized the hand cannons and blasters and remained still trying to figure their next move. "My name's Bubba, this here's Hauss and that little filly over there is Bessy Mae and the boys in the back are Jr., Bo, Jethro, Lil' Jeb, Danny Lee, and Vinny...he's from New York." John moved over to the testing table and began to systematically destroy the DNA samples as well as everything else on the table. "Sorry about that we're just all thumbs, ain't we boys and gal?"  
  
Nodding in agreement the mercenaries began to follow John's lead. A Scarran took a step forward only to find a hand cannon shoved against his chest. "What do you want?"  
  
"Well now here's thing. You guys snatched my gal again..." Holding his hand up to stop the Scarran's next words. "Oh we got her back...in pretty bad condition. I'll need to talk to you about that sometime...or maybe not. Anyway, you guys seemed to have appropriated something that belongs to not only her but me as well...and...well I want it back. Of course I'll settle for death and destruction." John aimed Winona and shot out the monitors gracing each table.  
  
"John Crichton, you will not leave here alive." The second Scarran spoke up.  
  
John glanced sideways at the second Scarran. "Wanna bet?" He turned to the Kelish. "You guys interest in taking a leave of absence?" When they hesitated, he continued. "Look, I don't like you guys and if it were up to me and not my conscience you'd all be candidates for the afterlife."  
  
D'Argo reached out and grabbed one of the Kelish scientists. "So do you want to live?"  
  
The scientist shook his head nervously. "Yee...ye...yes."  
  
"And the rest of you Kelish?" D'Argo pointed his Qualta blade at the rest of the Kelish. When they nodded D'Argo continued. "Fine, then tell us where the rest of the samples are.  
  
One of the scientists offered the information quickly. "There are five more tubes in the second lab...along with one Scarran and two more Kelish."  
  
John pointed to three of the mercenaries. "Destroy the lab, take out the Scarran before he gets you and then head for the door. We'll meet you up top." The mercenaries left and a second later weapons fire was heard. The remaining mercenaries surrounded the Scarrans. Without warning a shot was fired from behind the group.  
  
D'Argo, John and Chiana turned in unison to see three more Scarrans. John shouted. "I thought that there were only three Scarrans in the lab and one in the Stryker."  
  
D'Argo returned fire. "Well there are more! Chiana behind you!"  
  
John aimed his hand cannon, fired and watched the Scarrans head disappear. "Wow! This here's a true gun! Winona baby I'll always love ya but my eye has definitely wandered!" John aimed again and took fire. "Move to the door!"  
  
Chiana gathered the Kelish and shoved them toward the door over the fallen Scarran. "Lets go!"  
  
John swung his aim toward the far side of the lab. "If you are not Scarran run...RUN NOW!" John threw a grenade. "D! Lets go!"  
  
Running down the dark hallway, John and D'Argo glanced right to left making sure there were no surprises. They followed quickly on Chiana's heels. "How many Scarrans did we get?"  
  
D'Argo answered loudly. "We hit two, there are still two more."  
  
John frowned. "DAMNIT! Here little Scarrans... Scarrans." John rounded the last corner and ran dead into a Scarran barricade. Glancing at D'Argo John asked. "That's more than two! Where the hell are they coming from? Your weapon still full of ammo?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's blast our way out!" D'Argo answered. He began shooting as soon as the words were out of his mouth.  
  
John followed up with his own round of fire. "Lets make a loud bang!" as they fought their way through the Scarran line, John realized that the Scarrans were clones. He began dropping charges along the passageway, coming Noranti as he went. "Grandma!"  
  
"Yes Crichton?" Noranti answered.  
  
Detonate the Stryker and get the hell outta there! This place was crawling with clones...don't know if there are some outside the lab or no. detonate the explosives and head for Lo'La!" John and D'Argo decided to change directions and head for the back entrance. Two of the mercenaries were taken out by Scarran fire.  
  
"Yes Crichton!"  
  
They made it to the back entrance. Turning around the group faced the remaining Scarrans. John motioned for Chiana and the Kelish to leave as he and D'Argo fired back at the Scarrans. "Well it was really nice meetin you boys, but we gotta go. Ma's got supper waitin!" Setting of the charges in the lab John dived through the door.  
  
The lab and the Stryker exploded. The festival once again in full swing masked enough of the noise leaving the revelers to believe that it was part of the entertainment.  
  
Once they made it back to Lo'La John took a head count. "Everybody okay?" At their nods John turned to the Kelish. "Beat it your alive."  
  
"We have no way off the planet." One of the scientist pleaded.  
  
"Sure you do, go flag a ride from some off worlders. We're not going your way." John offered, waving from Lo'La.

**IASA...**  
  
"All teams are in position sir. Dr. Scott is on his way over to Crichton's house." Agent Mackenzie informed.  
  
"Let him go. I don't want anyone tipping our hand until they are all together. I don't want to take the chance on any of them getting away, especially the alien." Holt ordered. He watched the house for activity.  
  
They didn't have long to wait. He watched as the group moved from the house and walked cautiously toward one of the SUVs parked in the driveway. "There they are!" Holt reached for his two-way. "All teams this is Holt. Move in."**EARTH/ MALDIVES...**  
  
Jack helped Aeryn and Olivia put away the breakfast dishes. "Bobby I want you to take one last look around the house and make sure every thing is turned off. Mitch will be here in a minute."  
  
"Okay granddad." Bobby rushed off, passing his mother in the doorway.  
  
Olivia turned to her father. "What's the matter you seemed worried?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "Nothing, it's just..."  
  
Aeryn answered. "It's just too quiet. If IASA is close enough to question Dr. Scott, then they should have found us by now."  
  
"I'm not so sure they haven't. I get the feeling they are closer then we think. I'm just glad we're leaving now." Jack sighed.  
  
Mitchell entered through the kitchen's patio doors. "I couldn't agree more. The plane will be waiting for us. If we stick to the tourist path, we shouldn't run into any interference."  
  
"How long will it take us to get to the airstrip?" Susan asked. "Without interference, that is."  
  
"We should be there in about forty-five minutes." Scott walked over to Aeryn. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Susan answered before Aeryn had a chance. "She's fine, the baby's fine, Jesus! Is that all anyone cares about?"  
  
"No Susan. I care about all of you, which is why I'm moving everyone." Jack answered unlocking his safe box and loading two guns. Holstering one on his hip and the second in his ankle holster he handed the.  
  
At the sight of Jack's guns, Aeryn snapped to attention. "I need to grab my own weapon."  
  
Bobby came rushing in, holding the weapon. "Here it is Aeryn and you I've brought your comm too."  
  
"Bobby! Put that down this instant!" Susan screamed.  
  
Bobby dropped the pulse pistol on the table next to Jack's safe box. "Mom, [i]what[/i] is the big deal? It's locked!"  
  
Turning on Aeryn, Susan shouted. "Keep your weapons out of [i]my[/i] child's reach!"  
  
"MOM! I'm not a kid!" Bobby shouted in returned.  
  
"Susan I'm sorry, but I didn't know that Bobby would retrieve my gun. It's locked and he can't fire it...he doesn't have the faintest idea how." Grabbing her weapon and her comm, Aeryn left the kitchen.  
  
Olivia brushed past her sister. "Please...please tell me she's going home from here and _NOT_ to the safe house."  
  
Jack decided to let the altercation go. "If everyone's ready, I think we should leave now." Jack turned to leave. He found Aeryn, Bobby and Olivia waiting at the door. All seemed more than a bit tense. Mitchell and Susan followed Jack. They moved quietly toward the truck. All eyes glancing around at their surroundings. Halfway to the truck a familiar voice stopped them.  
  
"This is IASA, we have you surrounded, do not moved!" A shot followed.  
  
Aeryn turned to Jack. "Are they going to kill us?"  
  
Jack frowned. "I would say no...but at this moment I really don't now. I want you, Bobby and the girls to back up slowly. Try to get back to the house. If you can't make it, find cover."  
  
More shots rang out as the group began to scatter.**SCORPIUS/EARTH...  
**  
"Sir we have the Earth coordinates for the beacon's signal. We should be landing within five motras of the receiver." Braca informed Scorpius.  
  
Scorpius nodded. "Good, it should be a nice surprise for Aeryn."  
  
"Sir!" Officer Delion moved quickly from one consul to another. "There seems to be weapons fire."  
  
"Where?" Braca barked.  
  
"Near the coordinates, we've chosen."  
  
"Then prepare the men for battle. I want Officer Sun at all costs!" Scorpius paused with a glance at the Officer before growling "ALIVE!"**MOYA...**  
  
"Pilot have you been able to raise Aeryn on her comm yet? John paced back and forth in front of the clam shell.  
  
"Not yet Commander!" Pilot answered.  
  
D'Argo watched John pace for a few microts before reaching out and stopping him. "Is her comm open?"  
  
"Yes, her line seems to be...wait..." Pilot's voice drifted off and sounds of shouts and gunfire were heard over the comms.  
  
John stared at D'Argo. "What the hell is going on down there?"  
  
Chiana came skidding into command with Noranti and Rygel close behind. "Pilot what the FRELL is going on?"  
  
"I don't know but Moya's sensors are detecting interfering comm Traffic."  
  
"What kind of interfering traffic?" D'Argo growled. Why couldn't things ever go right?  
  
After a moment, Pilot answered quietly. "The interference is originating from Scorpius' Command Carrier."  
  
"So is the fi...fire fight on the Carrier?" Chiana breathed, dreading the answer to come.  
  
"I'm afraid the fighting is on Earth and so is Scorpius."  
  
"Scorius...Scorpius! What the hell...how the hell did he get to Earth?" John yelled.  
  
"According to the readings the wormhole is open."  
  
"Not possible! I collapsed the damn thing. You would have to recreate..." John paused as the answer came to light. "That son of a bitch knows how to create wormholes."  
  
"But how? He didn't have the knowledge before." D'Argo asked.  
  
"No...maybe he doesn't. In fact I'm almost certain he doesn't Captain D'Argo. "Pilot offered. "The closer we come to the wormhole, the more distinct the readings." Pilot analyzed a bit more of the data he received before continuing. "According to Moya's readings this wormhole is not an original wormhole."  
  
"How can you tell?" Chiana asked.  
  
"All wormholes have distinct trace patterns....the rhythm of the swirl if you will. No two wormholes have the same swirl. This wormhole is the exact replica of the one Crichton used to take Aeryn to Earth."  
  
"Are you saying that Scorpius now knows how to replicate original wormholes?" John couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"What's to stop him from just replicating wormholes all over the frelling universe?" Rygel demanded.  
  
"The process is called reverse shadowing and can only be done in the presence of residue left behind by the destruction of or natural deterioration of an authentic wormhole. Scorpius may not have the knowledge, but couple the reverse shadowing technique with Crichton's equations and..." Pilot never finished.  
  
"You have yourself a clone. But like most clones, it wont stay stable for long." John finished. "Damnit! I knew that son of a bitch gave up the chase to easily."  
  
Rygel glided to the Command consol. "How soon before we reach the wormhole coordinates?"  
  
"We should arrive in less then a quarter arn."  
  
Staring the clamshell, John decided to try. "Aeryn? Aeryn can you hear me?" Silence his only answer, John ran his fingers through his hair, he let out a shaky sigh. "_Aeryn...baby please answer me_."  
  
The crew waited in silence, listening helplessly to the battle.**EARTH/ MALDIVES...  
**  
"Jo...John is that you?" Aeryn couldn't believe her ears. John! "John?"  
  
"Aeryn? Honey what's going on down there?"  
  
"They're everywhere John! We were leaving for the safe house and IASA..." Aeryn stopped, catching sight of an IASA agent moving in on her left. Swinging her pulse pistol under her left arm she took perfect aim and released a single shot dead center into the agent's chest. Her gaze traveled quickly around the area, until she found Jack and the rest. Squatting low she moved as quickly as she could over to the group. "Jack I have John on comms."  
  
"Aeryn!" John yelled over the comms.  
  
"John, I'm okay. We're all okay." Aeryn answered.  
  
"Aeryn listen to me, Scorpius is headed to Earth and I'm more than sure he's picked up on your signal. It won't take him long to track you..."  
  
Aeryn allowed John's voice to drift off as she watched a new battle unfold. Peacekeepers! "FRELL! JOHN! JOHN...PEACEKEEPERS! SCORPIUS IS NOT ON HIS WAY...HE'S HERE...NOW!" Aeryn yelled. Trading shots between the Peacekeepers and IASA's men. She noticed that the agents were beginning to fall. Was Scorpius actually helping them?  
  
"AERYN!!!!" John screamed Aeryn's name.  
  
Jack spoke directly into Aeryn's ear. "We need to make it to the truck! I'm going to send the girls and Bobby ahead. We can follow!"  
  
Nodding at Jack's words Aeryn began to speak into her comms. "John...we're..."  
  
Jack turned to make his way over to his daughters. His pathway was immediately blocked. "What the hell?"  
  
Aeryn glanced over her shoulder with gasp she stood and pointed her gun over Jack's head. "Scorpius! What are.....AAAHHHHH!" Aeryn felt the burning metal pierce her chest. The pistol left her hand as her arm went numb. She dropped to her knees and simply fell over trying weakly to protect her baby in the fall.  
  
"AERYN? AERYN ANSWER ME!!!!!" John yelled. "DAD!!!!"  
  
Forgetting Scorpius and IASA's men, Jack turned back. "Aeryn!" he rushed over to Aeryn. Kneeling over her unconscious body, he found the large chest wound and began to immediately apply pressure. "Don't you die on me girl!" Leaning down he yelled into Aeryn's comms. "John, Aeryn's been hit!"  
  
"Dad!" The frustration in John's voice was heard clearly.  
  
Scorpius moved over to Jack and Aeryn. Stooping he gathered Aeryn's inert body into his arms. Standing he stared down at Jack.  
  
Jack aimed his gun at Scorpius' head. "I don't know who or [i]what[/i] you are, but you need to put her down, or so help me I will put a hole in your head the size of a golf ball!"  
  
Scorpius nodded behind Jack's head. "Try it Jack Crichton and your daughters will be dead long before the bullet leaves your gun."  
  
Jack turned to find his family surrounded by Peacekeepers. His gaze swung back to Scorpius "What do you want?"  
  
Scorpius glanced down at the unconscious woman in his arms. "Her."  
  
Jack insisted. "John won't let you keep her, he'll come after you. Besides which she's hurt and needs medical attention fast or she'll die.""  
  
"Aeryn will receive the medical attention needed. As far as John Crichton coming after me...I'm counting on it." He watched Jack lower his gun. "Now Jack Crichton, I would suggest you come with me if you want to live."  
  
Jack did the only thing that he could...the only thing that would save the lives of his family. He acquiesced.**MOYA...  
**  
John stared at the monitor, hearing his father's last words _Aeryn's been hit_! _"AERYN!!!!!"_  
  
The voice that answered was the last one John expected. "Ahh Crichton, the call of the love. Aeryn is here with me. If you want her you'll have to come and get her and don't forget that wonderful mind of yours."  
  
"Scorpius..." John growled.  
  
"Oh yes I almost forgot, your father, sisters, and nephew send their...love Crichton. Dr. Scott is here as well, couldn't leave him behind. See you soon." Scorpius ended the transmission.  
  
"SCORPIUS!!!!" John's yell was heard throughout Moya.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Desperate Solutions Part 4

**Desperate Solutions- PART 4**

**Phi Phi 'Le Trelk'**

**EARTH/ MALDIVES…**

John stared around at the damage caused by gunfire. "_Jesus_ this is a mess!"

D'Argo moved toward the entrance of the house. Pushing the door open he moved cautiously into the darkened hallway. "I'll check the downstairs."

Chiana followed D'Argo. "I'll help." The two moved through the downstairs glancing around each ransacked room. "It looks like they tore the place apart. Do you think Scorpius did all this?"

John stood in the entrance. "No…not Scorpius, IASA. This is definitely IASA's handy work. There's nothing here Scorpius would want. Correction Scorpius already has what he wants, Aeryn in his clutches and me on a hook. Man we must be fate's favorite guy and gal team!" John leaned back against the doorframe and slid slowly down into a sitting position. Cradling his face in the palms of his hand, he whispered raggedly. "D…I'm loosing myself."

D'Argo walked through the clutter and stooped near John. Before speaking he turned to Chiana. "Hey do me a favor. Comm Noranti and Rygel...let them know what we found. Tell them to stay put on Moya. We'll get back as soon as we can. And then check out the kitchen."

Chiana took one solemn look at John, nodded and took off for the kitchen. When they were alone, D'Argo grabbed John's arm. "We didn't come this far…just to fall apart ad give up now. Scorpius has Aeryn, yes but he wants you more. All we have to do is what we do best. We find…retrieve and then we blow something up."

"Huh…yeah…our _callin' card_." John mumbled. "Thanks D." Using D'Argo's as leverage, he pushed himself back up to his feet. "I'm going to check upstairs…see what damage IASA has left behind."

D'Argo watched the man he considered his best friend trudge dejectedly up the stairs. He called out quietly. "John?"

John stopped midway and glanced down at D'Argo "Yeah D?"

"We _will_ find Scorpius and we _will_ get them back…_all_ of them.

"But at what cost?" he continued up the stairs, making his way to the room that he and Aeryn once shared. He walked through the door. Glancing around he could see that IASA left nothing untouched or turned. He caught sight of something black hanging from one of the dresser drawers. Moving closer, he recognized Aeryn's leathers. Pulling the drawer open further he freed them for the tangle of cloths left inside.

He stood for a moment almost lost. Moving slowly…almost painfully he walked to the bed…their bed. He crawled across the bed and curled into a fetal position, wrapping the leather pants around his arms and torso. Smiling softly, he closed his eyes to remember. Immediately vivid images of Aeryn giving up her leathers for looser more comfortable clothing began to flood his mind.

**MONTHS EARLIER…**

John stood in the doorway watching Aeryn. She stood at the foot of their bed, her head bowed, glaring at the opening of her leathers. "Babe wha cha doin'?"

Aeryn growled down at the offending apparel. "Frelling things won't close!" Giving in Aeryn threw herself backwards onto the bed. She kept her face turned towards the balcony doors.

John smiled gently and moved silently over to foot of the bed. He stared at the frustration on Aeryn's face. Tears, they were close. He could tell. Over the past few weeks, Aeryn had been suffering from hormones and they were giving her the fits. Crying…so alien to her was now her escape. Something that seemed so insignificant to others was monumental to Aeryn.

Bracing his arms on either side of Aeryn's hips, he leaned over her gently rounded belly and pressed his lips to the soft skin. "Poor little fella. Is mommy trying to smash you?"

"Mommy's trying to find a frelling pair of pants that will fit us both. I can't believe nothing fits. This was the last pair." Aeryn mumble.

John crawled further up her body bringing his lips level with her ear. "It's more then that babe. Aeryn talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that gorgeous head…please."

Aeryn turned her face bringing her lips in close contact with his. "I feel like I'm loosing me. Everything is different now. I've…we've had to endure so much…to make so many changes. I just wasn't ready to make this change just yet…to give up my leathers. They're who I am I guess."

John shook his head. "No…no they're not who you are. You choose to wear them because you think that they somehow define you but they don't. You are a beautiful, strong and caring woman…_my woman_ and no pants, leather or denim can define that." When Aeryn began to turn her head away, John grasped her chin and held her face steady. "Do you understand me?" When she finally nodded, he continued. "Babe we can pack the leathers away…yours and mine. Tell ya what, you give up your leathers, I'll give my leathers."

That brought a quick smile and chuckle to Aeryn's lips. "I don't know about you going back into Space without the correct gear."

"Okay I'll wear them after I'm aboard Moya again but as long as I'm here no leathers. I may not be able to make all the sacrifices but I can make a few. How's that?" John nuzzled Aeryn's nose with his own.

"I'm completely humbled by your sacrifice." Aeryn whispered, capturing John's lips with her own. Coaxing his lips apart, she deepened the kiss passionately, stroking the walls of his mouth with her tongue.

Growling, John took control, devouring her mouth like a starving man. He whispered into her open mouth. "Undress for me."

Aeryn quirked an eyebrow, smiling gently at John. "You first."

Placing another kiss on Aeryn's lips, John pushed himself up from the bed. Grabbing Aeryn's hands, he helped her sit up. "What my lady wants, my lady gets." Shuffling backwards out of his gym shoes, John began humming the tune to _'Copa Cabaña'_. Grabbing the bottom of his IASA t-shirt he pulled it slowly up over his stomach, exposing the flat taut expanse of skin. Aeryn whistled watching more skin appear.

John twirled the t-shirt above his head and tossed it to Aeryn, who caught it and buried her face in the material, inhaling John's scent. John cleared his throat getting Aeryn's attention once again. He struck another humming rendition of _'Copa Cabaña' _he pulled his belt slowly through the hoops. Freeing the belt he allowed it to fall from his hand. His fingers casually unsnapped the top button and moved the zipper down. Swirling his hips rhythmically, he linked his fingers into the top of his jeans and shimmied out of them. Pulling each leg from the denim jeans he wore, he used a toe to flick the pants aside. Pumping his bottom and doing a little two-step John jumped onto the bed still humming. Raising his arms above his head, he swayed to his own vocal music. Aeryn took her cue and moved over, kneeling in front of John she ran her hands up his legs. Grabbing the elastic trim, she tugged down steadily until the underwear lay at his ankles. Grabbing the backs of his thighs, Aeryn leaned forward kissing the delicate skin of his aroused penis and brushing her face gently into the coarse pubic hair, inhaling his scent, the scent she craved.

John's humming turned into heavy sighs. He rubbed himself against her face and slowly inched his bulbous head between her lips. Enclosing the tip within her hot moist mouth and began sucking eagerly. John could only drown in the wave of her sensual sucking. Her busy mouth almost seemed to swallow him. Thrusting his hands into her hair, John guided her movements into a familiar rhythm. John's sighs became moans of pure ecstasy. Releasing him from her moist grip before he erupted, Aeryn licked the full length with slow deliberate strokes. John released his grip caressing instead, the dark curls he loved so much. "Now it's my turn." He smiled down into her upturned smiling face.

Aeryn scooted of the bed. "So can I choose my own song, or do I have to use yours?"

John kneeled as quickly as his over aroused flesh would allow him. "Baby…you can choose whatever you like. But don't take to long. I don't know how much longer I can last."

Aeryn's lips creased into a seductive grin. She began to hum _'The Look of Love',_ swaying gently from side to side. Placing her hands on the band of her open leathers, undulating her hips she pushed the pants slowly down her legs. Stepping out of them she kicked them to the side with a barefoot. Still humming she pulled her arms from the t-shirt, before pulling it over her head. Standing in her bra and panties she ran her palms over the curve of her stomach.

"God, you're so beautiful." John breathed, watching her bare her full breast for his pleasure. He couldn't take it any longer! Rushing over to Aeryn, he swung her up into his arms and carried her back to their bed. Laying her flat on her back he followed with kisses. Starting with a gentle kiss upon her forehead and working his way down to her breast. Taking his time he nursed each one, drawing the nipples into his hot mouth. Aeryn whimpered at the pleasure pain. Her breast had become extremely sensitive since her pregnancy and John's attention was often painful, but the pain always ended in intense pleasure. John's lips left her breast and traveled over the curve of his child where he laid kisses upon the cherished mound. "Kid the best place to be is inside your mother and I'm about to join you and a few microts." He whispered. Kneeling back he drew her underwear down her legs. Bringing the small slip of material to his face, he inhaled before tossing the underwear over his shoulder. "Ahhh the scent of _my_ woman."

Aeryn's soft giggles filled the quiet room. "You're farbot you know." She spread her legs to accommodate John's torso as he settled between her thighs.

"And you love me. I can tell." He drew a single finger down her damp cleft. "Somebody's getting wet." He slipped the finger between her nether lips, deep into the creamy dampness. Smiling at the answering thrust of her hips, he added a second finger. Twisting his fingers deep inside her, he explored the dark moist depths he'd come to know. She rode his fingers, sinking deep into the sensual ravishment; her hips continued undulating wildly as she sought the hardness of his fingers.

John pulled his fingers completely out of her soaked passage. Staring down into Aeryn's eyes he licked each finger clean. Then he pushed a single leg up, and lowered his dark head so he might taste her at his leisure.

Aeryn's leg lay partly over his shoulder and neck. She almost fainted from the pleasure his mouth created. John's tongue tasted, teased and drove her to the edge of rapture. She felt his hands cup her buttocks, raising her closer to his mouth. His tongue pushed itself slowly into her wet passage, moving back and forth rhythmically. Withdrawing completely he began to flick the sensitive bud nestled between her nether lips. Aeryn's lower body jerked in arousal. "John pl…pl…please stop!"

John lifted his head. "Oh no baby…we can't stop now. But we can switch it up!" He reared up and entered her forcefully. She was slippery wet, hot, sleek and deliciously tight, so they both felt the deep penetration with particular piquancy.

Aeryn clung to him, every heated cell in her body welcoming him. Her only thought of him, his body filing hers. He withdrew and plunged forward and withdrew again slowly. Penetrating deeply, touching the mouth of her womb. Leaning forward, pressing a little further, he whispered into her ear. "I love you."

Aeryn simply caressed his face, unable to speak. She allowed john to shift her leg fully onto his shoulder. Shifting his position inside her, he smiled as moaned softly. He lifted her other leg, placed it on his opposite shoulder and withdrew a small distance so the crest of his penis was lodged against the front wall of her passage.

Aeryn gasped and shut her eyes, the fevered sensation almost too much to bear. "J…John."

"I'm comin' babe." John began thrusting and pumping in earnest, a madness overtaking him. He groaned loudly when the walls of her passage tighten around his hard flesh. Giving into the lascivious desire coursing through his body, John's thrust became almost frenzy as he rode her with a ferocity that he couldn't control. She met him thrust for thrust, her wildness matching his. John came, in one in one long volcanic spew he came and he took her over the edge with him. "So I guess this means we've got to buy you new jeans huh?" he laid a gentle kiss on her quivering lips…

"John…John!" D'Argo's voice broke into John's reverie.

He cleared his throat before answering. "Yeah D?" He had no idea how long D'Argo had been calling him and he wished that the Luxan would just go away and leave him to his memories.

We checked the entire house, no ones here. I think we should leave now and go after Aeryn.

John nodded faintly. "You're right. Let's go." He stood and joined D'Argo in the doorway. The Luxan frowned at his friend. "We _will_ find her John. We'll find _all_ of them."

They joined Chiana at the foot of the stairs. "Pilot's tracing Scorpius position from his last communication. He says that Aeryn's comm is still working."

D'Argo frowned. "If Aeryn's comm is sill traceable that means…"

John nodded slowly. "That means that Scorpius wants us to trace the signal and that's just what we're going to do."

"B…b…but he'll have you then!" Chiana stuttered, shaking her head. "He…he…he'll have all of us!"

"Chiana my sweet, there is an old human saying. _Be careful what you wish for, you just may get it_." John guided the Nebari to the door. "And Scorpius is about to _get it…oh is he gonna get it_!"

"If we go after him John, we'll be on his ground. The Carrier…there's no outlet." D'Argo followed the two.

"D'Argo, when has a little thing like four walls and a platoon of Peacekeepers kept us from finding or _making _our own exit?" John answered, so caught up in his memories and conversation that he failed to notice the sunlight reflecting from an object hidden in the bushes. "D'Argo…Chi heads up! We've got company!" The three hit the ground just as warning shots were fired above their head.

The voice that followed was a familiar one. "COMMANDER JOHN CRICHTON STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

From his position on the ground, John glanced over Chiana's head at D'Argo. "Holt! Damn…we do _not_ need this, _not now_."

"What do you want to do? Fight or surrender?" D'Argo asked, his warrior instincts telling him to fight, his common sense telling him to surrender.

"Surrender, it's the only way I can find out what really happened down here…or at least IASA's part in it." John spoke softly; he could hear footsteps coming closer.

Chiana's silver head shifted quickly, left to right staring at both John and D'Argo. "Don…don't I get a vote?"

"This isn't a democracy." John answered before yelling out. "COOL YOUR HEELS HOLT! WE GIVE!" John stood slowly with his hands in the air. D'Argo and Chiana followed suit, allowing themselves to be taken into custody.

John knew he didn't have much choice. IASA had the upper hand. But time was running out for them all.

**SCORPIUS' COMMAND CARRIER…**

"Where is Aeryn? Answer me dammit!" Jack Crichton shouted at the two Peacekeepers standing guard. They had been led to a Common room and left.

"Dad calm down! This isn't helping any of us." Olivia ran her hand down her father's back in a soothing motion. Her mind was in chaos. They were in space on a hostile ship and Aeryn…the only one of their group who could possibly explain what was going on had been taken away.

"Your daughter is right Jack Crichton. You're emotional behavior is helping no one." Scorpius answered entering the Common room.

Jack immediately turned on Scorpius. "Where the hell is Aeryn Scorpius?"

Scorpius took his time answering. "Officer Sun is in surgery."

"How is she?" Bobby spoke up. Susan grabbed his arms pulling him back when he made a move toward Scorpius.

"At the moment she is fighting for her life. But the surgeons will heal her quick enough." Pausing he walked around the room glancing at each person. "As you will all be my guest until John Crichton arrives, I have taken the liberty to assign you rooms. Since I'm sure you would like to stay together, I have given you a block of rooms. Please follow the officers. Jack Crichton I…will come for you in a half an arn…hour."

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"The surgeons should be finished working on Officer Sun. I thought that you would like to see her." Scorpius answered smoothly.

Jack nodded. "Fine, I'll be ready. Thank you."

Scorpius moved toward the door. He turned before leaving. "You can all calm yourselves. I have no intention of hurting any of you. As I said before, you are simply my guests." He left without further words.

"Dad, maybe I should go with you." Olivia spoke up into the silence left behind by Scorpius' exit.

Jack shook his head. "No honey, not this time; I'll go alone first.

"I hope she's okay. There was so much blood." Bobby whispered.

"We can pray Bobby." Jack answered.

"Were you able to stop the bleeding?" Scorpius asked the surgeon. His gaze followed the line of nurses.

"Yes. We've closed her wound. She's stable but unable to breath on her own at the moment." The surgeon responded. "Their crude Earth weapons may not hold up to a pulse rifle, but they can do serious damage. I've never known a Sebacean to bleed out."

"And her child is it okay?"

"The child is suffering from a mild case of oxygen deprivation but it will recover within the next few arns."

"What is your estimate on Officer Sun's recovery?" Scorpius followed the surgeon into Aeryn's room. Standing next to her bed her stared down at the near lifeless woman.

"Because of the pregnancy, I can't be absolutely sure. The child's DNA is integrating itself into hers. It's almost as if they are one being. The average Sebacean would recover fully within a monen or two. But Officer Sun is no longer the average Sebacean. Her wound is healing rapidly. If it continues on at this rate she should be back to normal within two weekens."

"Amazing." Scorpius brushed a tendril of hair away from Aeryn's face. Laying his hand on her swollen stomach he felt the baby move. Bending down he whispered in her ear. "You and your offspring are about to make Peacekeeper history Officer Sun."

"_If she survives_." Grayza's voice interrupted.

"Why are you here?" he asked, standing almost protectively over Aeryn.

"There was a rumor that you'd brought John Crichton's family and a wounded Aeryn Sun aboard. I had to come and see for myself." She glanced down at Aeryn. "For once the rumors were right. She's pregnant…John Crichton's I presume. Since he's not aboard I can only assume that he'll be coming here to the Carrier." She paused for a moment. "Actually, there's no assumption at all. You have her, he'll come and you know what happened the last time John Crichton was aboard a Command Carrier."

"This meeting will be much more sedate. He won't put Officer Sun and their child in danger. No… John Crichton will come quietly."

"Always trying to outthink the masses aren't you Scorpius?"

EARTH/ IASA… 

John ran the fingers of one hand through his already tangled hair. The other he slammed down on the table that separated him from Holt. "FOR THE LAST TIME! I DID NOT SNEAK DOWN HERE TO PLAN AN ATTACK!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Holt snarled.

John decided to take the calmer approach, although it hadn't helped earlier. "Look we aren't getting anywhere with this. I keep answering and you keep not believing…I'm beginning to sense a vicious cycle."

"We would make progress if you would tell me the truth Commander Crichton." Holt barked.

"See…now here's the problem, I've been telling you the truth, but you just won't hear it. So for the sake of your blood pressure and the management of my ever growing anger, we'll try it again." John sat up and leaned forward as if to draw Holt into some great conspiracy. "We brought Aeryn…Officer Sun here after she suffered injuries at the hands of the Scarrans. Earth was safest place for her, until we could take care of the Scarrans."

"You left out her pregnancy…" Holt interrupted.

"Now see…there you go! Stop interrupting and let me finish!" John slashed his hand through the air when Holt made to interrupt a gain. "QUIET! Yes Aeryn is pregnant and no it is not an attempt to infiltrate the Earth's population. We finished with the Scarrans and were on our way, back when we caught wind of a gun battle down here. By the time we arrived there was no sign of Aeryn or the rest of my family."

"Your family fought against us and then left with the relief that showed up. I lost more than half my men in the skirmish!"

John glared at the man. "Yeah…about that…" Before he could finish, the door open to admit D'Argo, Chiana and five of Holt's men.

"They refuse to answer any of our questions…in English or otherwise." One of the agents who'd received translator microbes on John's first visit back to Earth groused. Holt stood and preceded the men to a far corner to speak.

D'Argo held out a seat for Chiana then seated himself next to her before speaking quietly to John. "Are you okay John?"

"Yeah D I'm fine, but this little interrogation isn't helping. Were you able to find anything out?"

Chiana shook her head. "No, no one's said a word. They're full of questions though. I ma…ma…managed to contact Pilot and let him know what was going on. Using a voice recording he recalled Lo'La to Earth's orbit. Rygel and Noranti are taking a pod to retrieve her."

"Where did they get my DNA?" D'Argo asked.

John held up his hands. "Do you really…really wanna know? Lord knows I don't" He shuddered at the thought.

D'Argo groaned. "Now that you mention it…no I don't"

Chiana glanced over at Holt and his men. "I did here a couple of the men talking about Aeryn. They said she was wounded pretty badly. They said that there was no way she could have survived."

John sighed heavily. "Chi, Aeryn isn't dead. We didn't come this far for her to succumb now. Did they describe her wounds?"

Chiana nodded. "Uh huh…they said that she was shot in the chest."

John's gaze widened. "Pulse pistol or semiautomatic…Earth weapon?"

"I…I…I don't know. They moved out of hearing range." Chiana answered. "Why a wound is a wound?"

D'Argo shook his head. "No. If she was shot with a semiautomatic the wound will bleed out. A Pulse Pistol has a more cauterizing affect."

"Ye...yeah well to me a chest wound is a chest wound." Chiana stop talking when she noticed Holt was moving in their direction.

"I've decided that you and your friends here will remain guest of IASA a while longer." Holt informed the trio, gesturing to the waiting men

John stood slowly, his eyes trained on Holt. "One question; which one of you sons of bitches shot my wife?"

Holt smirked. "So you and the alien were lovers all along. I guess I can assume that the baby she's carrying is yours as well."

"Why not? As you've already reinvented yourself as an _ass_ I can't see how assuming can hurt you." John moved closer. "But you still didn't answer my question. Who shot her?"

"Agent Raemond, but he was one of the men killed." Holt answered.

John clicked his tongue. "To bad, I was going to add to my body count." He turned and followed the men out. His mind in turmoil, D'Argo was right, semiautomatic could do a hell of a lot more damage then a pulse pistol going in. _Aeryn_…

-------------

"So he admits that the baby is his?" Secretary of defense, Matthew Vincent asked Holt.

"Yes, he also admits to marrying her." Holt addressed all of the men at the table. "He says that she was simply hiding here on Earth…that they were not planning a takeover."

"Marrying her…do you believe him?"

"From what I remember of him from his last visit, he seems to be sincere." Holt answered.

"Could he be under mental influence? We know nothing about these aliens or their capabilities." General Ellis asked. He'd never trusted the aliens and now after this he was sure that they were planning a takeover.

Dr. Charles Gerring head of Biogenetics answered. "I somehow doubt that Ellis. But the most important piece here is that baby. Do any of you realize what an opportunity this is? John Crichton is human, that gives us at least partial ownership to that child."

Holt stared at him in fascinated horror. "What on earth do you want with the child? It may have been simply created to destroy us…some sort of genetic sabotage!"

Dr. Gerring ignored Holt, instead addressing Vincent. "Matthew, this would be the find of the century and just think, the US will have the upper hand. Imagine what we will be able to learn from studying this child's DNA."

"Exactly how are we going to get our hands on the child? Aeryn Sun is no longer on Earth. Besides which neither parent will willingly hand the baby over." Holt demanded. "We can't be sure that Aeryn Sun is even alive. According to our reports, she received a _severe_ chest wound."

"_According_ to our earlier studies on the alien technology and medicines, the Sebaceans should be able to repair the damage with an ease we may never acquire." Gerring answered.

General Ellis frowned. "That doesn't answer the question of how we will be able to get our hands on the child. While Aeryn Sun has disappeared into the void of space, John Crichton is screaming for his rights and pretty soon those screams are going to make it to the media."

Vincent raised his hands for silence. "Public knowledge gentlemen…that is something we simply _can not_ allow to happen."

Holt turned to Vincent. "So what do we do? Ask Commander Crichton to play nicely, when we haven't?"

Ellis answered instead. "We could just silence the Commander." He caught Vincent's unbelieving stare. "The US government can't afford another upset right now. We're still up to our neck in this Iraq business. All we need is for the public to find out that government agents fired on a human household that was harboring what…an alien…one in the final stages of pregnancy?"

Holt objected. "NO! A human household that was _secretly_ harboring an alien who _shouldn't_ have been here! One who snuck back onto Earth without anyone's knowledge and who may or may not be threat to national…global security!"

Gerring broke in. "You're forgetting one thing, Holt…Ellis."

"What?" Holt snapped.

"What?" Ellis barked.

Gerring continued. "You keep calling Aeryn Sun an alien…and she is. But…humans are extremely peculiar. They may not necessarily _see_ an alien when they are watching her or talking to her…I didn't. Not in the same way they see the Luxan or the Nebari. She looks human and a picture of her in an advance state of pregnancy makes her even more humanlike and vulnerable in appearance. A picture of her with a gun wound to the chest is not going to help our image one bit!"

Vincent sighed. "The public out cry may not be what we think." shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Enough! Have Commander Crichton brought here, now!" he ordered two marines standing on guard.

"What do you want from him?" Holt asked.

Vincent smiled at him. "A compromise. Gentlemen, if this child is all Dr. Gerring seems to think it is. Then we need Commander Crichton's help in obtaining it."

"We've already been through this. He won't give us his child!"

"No agent Holt he won't, but he will take us to it." Vincent smiled.

"What?"

"You'll see..." He stopped his words as John entered the room.

John glanced around the room, his gaze taking in every occupant. Cupping his hands together against his cheek, he gushed. "Oh my…do I finally get to sit at the big boy's table now dad?"

Vincent grimaced before standing. "Commander Crichton, please join us."

John chuckled glancing over his shoulder at his armed guard. "Now do I really have a choice?"

"Commander Crichton I am Secretary of Defense, Matthew Vincent, General Ellis, Dr. Charles Gerring and of course you are already acquainted with Agent Holt." He gestured at each man.

John took a seat before speaking. "Hmmm the Secretary of Defense eh? Boy I must really be important. So what do you want?"

"It's not what we want, it's what you want." Vincent answered.

"You know what I want. I want out of here. I want you to cut me and my friends loose, so that we can find my family!" John growled, his patience long gone.

"We can _cut_ you and your friends loose on one condition."

"And what might that _one_ condition be Mr. Secretary?"

"You allow four of my men to accompany you and your friends in your search for your family." Vincent offered.

John titled his head in inquiry. "Now why would you want to do that Mr. Secretary?"

"Simple Commander, you are the first human in history to mate with an alien race and father a child from the union. We want to be there when it's born. We want the birth documented for Earth."

"Let me get this straight. You'll let us leave, if I agree to turn my life into a reality show for the ratings?"

Dr. Gerring tried a hand at convincing John. "Commander Crichton, we stand to learn so much from studying the development of your child…"

"_Excuse me!_ Study the development? No…no…no my child was not created as a special project!" John yelled. "What is it with you people and your _'God Complex'_?"

"You have no other option Commander. If you wish to leave this planet then you'll have to agree." Vincent didn't bother to raise his voice. He knew that John had no other choice.

John stared around the table. "You know I spent four years explaining to Moya's crew…my friends, how compassionate humans were. I must have been a fool."

"Well Commander?"

"As if I have a choice."

**SCORPIUS' COMMAND CARRIER… **

"Come on babe open your eyes. Aeryn I need you to open your eyes for me…please Aeryn." Jack pleaded until Aeryn's eyelids fluttered. "That's my girl." Bending over her he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before sitting back down. "How ya feelin'?"

Aeryn took a quick mental check. "Like I was just caught in a Wormhole without a ship." She groaned.

Jack smiled at the raspy voice. "Well, it's good to see those beautiful eyes open. You've been asleep for a longtime sweetie. We were afraid we might loose you."

Aeryn smiled slightly, still a bit disoriented. "It's not that easy." Eyes flaring, Aeryn ran her hands over her swollen abdomen, sighing in relief at the size. She turned once again to Jack. "The baby?"

Jack covered her hands with one of his own. "The baby's doing fine…just fine. You were the one we were worried about."

"Where are we?" Aeryn asked quietly.

"We're on Scorpius' Command Carrier." Jack answered.

"How long have we been here?"

"About eight days."

"Eight days? Has there been word from Moya…John?" Aeryn tried to sit up, gasping as a sharp stab of pain spread throughout her chest.

"Hey you can't move so fast. You're still healing!" Jack helped Aeryn into a more comfortable position, adding more pillows behind her back for support. "We haven't heard anything yet, but I'm guessing he was waylaid on Earth."

Before Aeryn could answer the door to her room opened to admit Scorpius. "Officer Sun, it's good to see you awake at last."

"Scorpius." Aeryn growled softly. "Why are we here…never mind. You're after Wormholes…you're always after Wormholes."

"Not always, sometimes it's not what I want but who I want." Scorpius answered. He glided casually around the room until he faced the monitors that lined one side. Checking the readings he smiled. "You seem to be improving quite rapidly."

Aeryn grimaced at the tightening throb in her chest. "You want John! That's also no secret!"

"Hmmm…I must admit, John has been my peak of interest for sometime now but my true obsession is Wormholes. In that you are correct." Scorpius responded.

"Which leads us back to John." She sneered. She was completely fed up with this Peacekeeper…Scarran dren. When would they just leave them alone?

Scorpius shook his regarding Aeryn carefully as he spoke. "No…not John this time, although he is definitely a prize. He's not the only one."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you the one who called him unique in all of the Universe?"

Scorpius stared directly into Aeryn's eyes as he answered. "Yes, but it would seem he is no longer."

"Then who?" She shot back.

"You Officer Sun."

Aeryn's indelicate snort filled the quiet room. "You've gone completely farbot."

"Have I?" Scorpius perched on the corner of Aeryn's bed. "Consider this Officer Sun…Aeryn. In most of your Wormhole encounters who piloted the craft? You" He answered for her. "To date no Peacekeeper has _ever_ accomplished wormhole travel successfully with the exception of you that is."

"That means nothing Scorpius. You've become rattled with ridiculous theories."

"It means everything Officer Sun. At first our studies led us to believe that it was the shielding but it wasn't. Even after we compensated for that our pilots still suffered cellular deterioration. All accept you. Why I asked. Then I realized that each Wormhole has its own set of rhythmic wave patterns and you traverse them quite effortlessly."

"Scorpius…I don't know what you're talking about." Aeryn's breathing became erratic. She pressed her hand flat to her chest, trying to alleviate the tightening pain.

Jack noticed the movement and decided to put an end to Scorpius' meeting. "That's enough! Leave her alone. Can't you see she's still in pain?"

"We must all learn to live with pain." Scorpius shook his head slowly, staring at Jack for a moment before turning his determined gaze back to Aeryn. "Officer Sun and I will continue this conversation another time." He turned and left the room.

Jack watched him leave. "He won't stop will he?"

Aeryn answered quietly. "No he won't. High Command can't afford to let him. They need to destroy the Scarrans and Wormhole technology is the only thing that will work."

"Aunt Olivia, granddad commed. He said that Aeryn's awake and that we could come and see her." Bobby answered.

Olivia smiled for the first time since they'd been brought aboard the Carrier. "That's good news Bobby. We can go now…you ready." Jumping up she followed her nephew to the door. Stopping she turned toward her sister, who remained sitting. "Susan?"

"I'll stay here…Bobby you too." She frowned at her son. Since arriving aboard the Carrier she'd remained inside their rooms and only allowed Bobby to leave when accompanying his grandfather.

Olivia stopped Bobby's protests. "Susan, I am going to see Aeryn and I'm taking Bobby. Now you can come or not, _that _choice is yours."

Susan jumped to her feet, her gaze filled with indignation. "Bobby is _my_

son!"

"Oh believe me…no one is challenging that. But Bobby wants to see Aeryn and I'm sure she would like to see him." Olivia moved to the door. "Come on Bobby."

Susan glared at her younger sister. "You actually trust her and these…these Peacekeepers?"

Olivia sighed heavily. "Susan, Aeryn is as unwanted here as we are. She's no longer part of the Peacekeepers." She followed Bobby from the room.

Bobby spoke once they were in the hall. "Do you think mom will ever be able to get past this bias she has where Aeryn is concerned?"

Olivia shook her head slowly. "I don't know Bobby…I really don't know."

"Excuse me…Olivia Crichton right?" Captain Milosh Braca joined the two.

Olivia turned to find the Peacekeeper Captain they'd met upon boarding the Command Carrier. He'd been extremely helpful and Olivia found herself more than slightly attracted to his perfect manners and handsome visage. "Yes…Captain…Braca right?"

Braca nodded. "Yes. Aeryn has regained consciousness. I thought you might like to know."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you, my father commed us to let us know. We're on are way to see her now."

"Well if you don't mind I will accompany you both to the Medical Lab." Braca offered.

Olivia smiled shyly at the handsome Captain. "Thank you Captain Braca." She answered softly, gentle attraction apparent in her eyes.

"My pleasure, Madame Crichton." Braca smiled in return, his own eyes returning the attraction.

"Olivia…um…please call me Olivia."

"My pleasure Olivia." Braca continued to smile, noticing Bobby's somewhat irritated stance he rushed on. "Oh..um…please follow me."

"Bout' time." Bobby grumbled under his breath, but loud enough to be heard. Which resulted in a shove from his aunt.

"We've been aboard this Carrier much too long without answers." Dominar Bishan complained.

"Scorpius told you why we're here." Novia answered, less interested in the tiny potentate and more interested in the missive she'd just received from the Royal Planet.

"You actually believe that bit about John Crichton and Wormholes?" Bishan shot back. He didn't like being ignored.

"What Scorpius says about John Crichton and Wormholes is true. I have heard of his exploits throughout the Uncharted Territories and Tormented Space. What he touches he destroys. No one including Scorpius has been able to control him." Novia responded.

"Not only heard Novia…hmmm? If memory serves me right, there was a rumor that John Crichton was and _is_ actually married to your daughter and will be the father of the next prince." Bishan whispered slyly, gliding his sled throne closer to Novia.

Novia's gaze cut downward into the smug features of the Dominar. "Be careful Dominar, rumors have been known to cause deaths."

Bishan took the hint and glided quickly away. Once at a safe distance he continued. "I have outlived many threats and more attempts than you _ever_ will, so please save your veiled threats for a more weaker opponent."

"Hmm…an opponent Dominar? Is that how you see yourself?" Novia glared at the Hynerian.

"Well…not exactly, more of an ally if you will. There is no need for you and I to oppose each other in this wild venture of Scorpius'. If he is to be believe then we are to all become friends and allies." Bishan responded.

"_Friends? _I doubt it. Allies, it may be possible. But if I know the other participants and I do. They will want more than Scorpius' assurance protection from the Scarrans. I myself would be interested in a side bargain, it can only help." Novia smiled slyly. She didn't care for Bishan, in fact if she preferred his cousin the rightful heir, Dominar Rygel a more polished negotiator.

"As would I." A voice spoke from the doorway.

Bishan and Novia turned to face the uninvited eavesdropper. Novia was the first to speak, never bothering to cover up their conversation. "Kernig, is it a habit of the munificent Nebari to spy on others?"

Kernig moved further. "Please Queen Novia, I was merely passing and couldn't help but over hear you and the Dominar. Your conversation was quite interesting. We, the Nebari are also un-inclined to believe Scorpius…or any Peacekeeper for that matter."

Bishan glared at Nebari. "Well at least, we agree on some things."

Kernig smiled. "Yes Dominar we do. But there is the threat of Scarrans dominance and as much as the Nebari despise the violent ways of the Peacekeepers, we do realize that their help is needed in destroying the Scarrans threat."

"Destroy… hmmm and by the Nebari's own words you claim to abhor violence." Novia purred.

Nodding Kernig gave a simple answer. "We abhor violence but we believe in the _greater good_. The Scarrans must be stopped and we will join the Peacekeepers in this battle, however we _will not_ fall under Peacekeeper domination when it is over. I have been given special dispensation to act in the Nebari's best interest and I see the Dominar's pact as such.

"Then it is agreed. The Royal Planet, Nebari Prime and the Hynerian Worlds enter a pact to oppose any Peacekeeper threat after the Scarrans are defeated." Novia laid out the plan.

Bishan nodded. "Agreed."

"Agreed." Kernig smiled slyly. The Nebari plot for domination would begin sooner than thought. He would notify the Nebari leaders immediately. According to the reports the contagion had spread quite nicely and had infected a wide population. They would strike as soon as the Scarrans were defeated.

**MOYA…**

"Pilot have you located Scorpius yet?" D'Argo asked, approaching Pilot's chamber. He found John already there. "John agent Holt is looking for you."

"I swear that man is getting on my _last_ nerve!" John growled watching Pilot's constantly moving claws. "With any luck we'll hit Scorpy-Sue's boat before I have to kill the man."

D'Argo answering snort filled the chamber. "When have we ever had luck?"

Pilot chose that moment to answer D'Argo's earlier question. "Moya has dispatched a message beacon to the coordinates left by Scorpius. But so far our senses have picked up no sign of Scorpius' Carrier."

"Great." John sighed. "Jus…just let us know when Moya catches the scent." He turned to leave. D'Argo stopped him at the door.

"John, we will find her." D'Argo tried to assure his friend.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that D. But what state will she be in. What if she…and…and I'm not there?"

"Don't John." D'Argo stopped John's words not wanting to hear the possibility of death again.

Pilot interrupted again. "Commander Crichton, Moya and I assure you that we will find the Carrier _and_ Aeryn in good health."

John's lips formed a weak smile. "Thanks Pilot and thank Moya for me." Waving at D'Argo he left.

Pilot addressed D'Argo. "Captain D'Argo, do you believe that Commander Crichton and Officer Sun will ever find happiness and peace?"

D'Argo's head shook slowly. "I don't know Pilot. One can only hope and pray. They both deserve it."

Pilot stared at D'Argo silently for a moment, before placing a claw on the Luxan's shoulder. "As do you all."

D'Argo raised a hand to the claw. "You and Moya as well. When this over, maybe we'll have that peace and happiness."

"Commander Crichton, how soon before we reach this Command Carrier?" Holt asked, joining John in command.

John glanced sideways at the IASA agent, wondering for the umpteenth time, how a team of three doctors and seven IASA agents had managed to weasel their way aboard Moya. "Like I told you before and the time before that and the time before that…HELL like I told you before we left Earth. I have no idea. This is space…you find it when you find it and just pray it doesn't find you first."

"That is not an accurate measure of time and is unacceptable." Holt answered arrogantly.

"Yeah well it's all I got." John continued monitoring Moya's systems.

"Again unacceptable."

"Look Holt, you and the other junior 'G' men wanted to come along on this hayride, so I suggest you all just sit back and enjoy it…chew on a little hay. Because once the bonfire's lit…somebody's getting roasted and you'll pray it's not you." Having made his point John returned to the console, leaving Holt unsatisfied and frustrated.

Shaking his head in irritation, Holt turned and left John, as he'd found

him.

Dr. Gerring greeted Holt outside of Command and the two made their way to the private chamber they'd turned into a meeting room. Once there the doctor turned to Holt. "Well?"

"Nothing. They have no idea long it will be before we find the carrier." Holt answered.

"Or could he just be lying to you." Dr. Gerring groused. "What would he gain by taking us to the female alien. He has to know…or at least feel that we may have ulterior motives. Commander Crichton is anything but a fool."

"What would our motives matter?" We're in his territory now…at his mercy." Holt turned his eyes moving to stare out at the dark empty space, surrounding them.

**SCORPIUS' COMMAND CARRIER...**

**1 weeken later…**

"You actually lived…were raised on this carrier?" Jack asked as he and Aeryn strolled slowly through the habitat field, having just left the Planetary Terrain Reconstruction. Jack still couldn't believe that the reconstruction was not on real land. Earth could truly learn from the Sebacean.

Aeryn smiled softly, looking around with pride. "Well not this Carrier exactly. But yes one like it."

"Didn't you miss land, grass…sunshine?" Jack stared around at the simulated field. He noted the few hostile stares from the off duty officers.

Aeryn noticed as well. "You don't miss what you've never had." To the Peacekeepers she was considered a traitor. She's betrayed every code instilled in her by the Peacekeepers as wells as her own people and would never be considered one of them again, especially now that she was pregnant with a child that was only half Sebacean. No she would never be fully accepted again by her old family, but she had a new family now…one full of love.

Jack knew Aeryn was talking about more than sunshine, grass and land. "Well there are some things that you won't have to _miss_ anymore." Gathering Aeryn in a one-arm hug, he guided her on.

Aeryn moved along slowly beside Jack. "I can't believe I'm back here. I swore to myself that I wouldn't come back. I don't want my child born here."

"You didn't _choose_ to come back Aeryn. The choice was taken from you…from all of us. Don't worry John will find us in time." Jack tried to comfort Aeryn while keeping his own anxiety at bay.

"Dad, can you and Aeryn come to our quarters! Bobby's been hurt!" Olivia's frantic voice screamed over the comms. Jack and Aeryn headed for their quarters immediately.

Jack and Aeryn rushed into their quarters, stopping short at the sight of a very battered Bobby. Jack was the first to speak.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM?" He shot the question at Susan, anger over his grandson's appearance over coming him.

Susan handed Olivia the cold cloth she'd been using to wipe Bobby's battered face. "You want to know _what the hell_ happened? I'll tell you _what the hell_ happened!" She rushed over to her father before continuing her tirade. "He was out unescorted…at your suggestion…wandering around this god forsaken ship! They attacked him for no reason!"

Bobby's muffled yell was followed by a hiss of pain. "Mom!"

Jack cut into Bobby's outburst. "They? They…who?"

"Those…these aliens!" Susan almost screamed in hysteria. "Why are we here? They don't want us here?"

"Susan, calm down!" Jack grabbed Susan by the forearm and shook her firmly. "This is not helping!"

"Oh and shaking me senseless will?" Susan snarled, snatching her arm away from her father's grip.

Aeryn ignored both Jack and Susan deciding instead to speak to Bobby. She moved around the room, grabbing the med kit on her way to Bobby's side. Sitting down gingerly she began questioning Bobby quietly. "How did this happen Bobby? Were you attacked?"

"WAS HE ATTACKED? ARE YOU BLIND? LOOK AT HIS FACE!" Susan shouted across the room.

Aeryn's glacial expression caused more than Susan to shudder. "I was talking to Bobby." She turned back to the injured boy. "What happened?"

"I was hanging out in the habitat area and got into it with a couple of cadets. They said some, I said some things and the next thing I know, we're on the ground fighting." Bobby mumbled.

"Do you know their names?" When Bobby shook his head Aeryn sighed. "They are soldiers in training Bobby. They know better than to attack an unarmed civilian." Aeryn tapped her comm. Lightly. "Scorp…"

Bobby stopped her before she could finish speaking. "What are you doing?"

"I have to report their behavior to Scorpius. He will see that they are punished." Aeryn answered.

"No! Don't! I don't want them to think that I'm some kind of wuss!"

"It's not about being a wuss Bobby. Those cadets know the rules. High Command is quite strict when it comes to the behavior of its soldiers."

Bobby decided to us his last option, begging. "PLEASE…PLEASE don't Aeryn."

Against her better judgment Aeryn decided to let the matter drop and began treating Bobby's wounds.

Sighing Bobby began to relax. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, but I still think that we should notify Scorpius. What if they attack you again?" Aeryn answered not realizing that Susan had moved to stand before her until she'd snatched the medicinal cleanser from Aeryn's hands.

"Get away from him. I don't trust you anymore than the rest of these…these…"

Jack's voice hit Susan in mid sentence. "Be careful."

Throwing her father a frustrated look. "These Peacekeepers. I want Bobby to stay away from them and YOU!"

Olivia shouted in disbelief. She'd never known Susan to be so hateful or out and out mean. "SUSAN!'

Jack simply closed his eyes, knowing that Susan was about to go too far.

Aeryn stood slowly facing the one person in John's family she'd been unable to connect with. She'd tried to understand, but her patience already thin was now nonexistent. "Oh don't stop, I'm sure there's more in there just dying to get out."

"You're damn right there is. Lets start with my brother. Why couldn't you have chosen someone else? This is like some bad movie that just won't end! He goes through a DAMN Wormhole and we don't hear from him for what…almost four years! And when he does _finally_ come back, he brings every alien he's met with him! Including one who manages to wreck my father's house. He leaves again only to come back and for what? To drop off his pregnant wife…OH! Did I forget to mention that she's not even human! He couldn't have found a woman on Earth…No! He goes off and finds one from space. "I wish John had never met you! Life has been nothing but a nightmare since…for him…or all of us! You people have poked, picked and screwed with his head so much that he can't tell family and friends from foe!" Susan moved closer to Aeryn. "I hate you!" Spying her mother's ring she grabbed Aeryn's wrist. "You don't deserve my mother's ring! Take it off!"

Olivia started forward trying to put herself between Susan and Aeryn, only to be shoved out of the way by her sister." Susan what the hell are you saying? You have NO right…"

"Stop Olivia!" Aeryn shook her head. "Let her finish."

"Finish? There is no finish. I want my mother's ring back! And I want you take off NOW!" Susan demanded.

Aeryn glanced down at her ring. Looking back at Susan she shook her head slowly but firmly. "No! I won't give it to you. If you want it, you'll have to remove it from my finger yourself."

"As if you'll stand there and let me. I'm no fool!" Ignoring her sister's snorting response to her last statement she. "I know your skills and you'll probably use them the minute I take the ring."

Aeryn's voice remained calmed, almost serene. "No I won't. You want this ring, then take it. I will never willingly remove this ring from my finger. Your brother and I have gone through things you would never be able to imagine nor would you survive them if you could. Worlds have tried to destroy us yet here we are. We've been chased, captured and tortured but we survived. If you think this ring epitomizes our struggles…our relationship…our destiny…our love, then you are completely wrong. Aeryn's eyes touched on the ring her lips formed an almost whimsical smile. "This ring means a lot to John. In the middle of a lake in a tiny boat, he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him." Sighing softly at the memory, she continued. "You can take the ring Susan, but that will only bind us together, it won't destroy us. You can't destroy what is meant to be. Take it, I won't fight you for a ring but I will fight you for John." Holding her hand out she watched Susan snatch the ring roughly from her finger, scratching the skin as she did. Though Susan actions were meant to cause pain, Aeryn never made a sound even as her heart was breaking.

"John meant for Aeryn to wear that ring!" Olivia snatched the ring from Susan and handed it back Aeryn. "I can't believe you Susan. You've gone much too far now!"

Aeryn refused to take the ring. "No." she responded quietly, stepping out of Jack's reach as he tried to put the ring back on her bruised finger.

"Aeryn John wanted you…wants you to wear this ring." Jack spoke, tears gathering in his eyes at the young woman in front of who almost seemed to show no emotion. He remembered John telling him how Aeryn would revert back to an emotionless state when pain became too much for her. "Baby let put the ring back where it belongs. John wants it there and so do you"

"I know, and until he can put it back on my finger. It's hers." She took the ring from Jack and placed it gently in Susan's palm. "You took the first step down the wrong path Susan and I refuse to follow nor will I help you back. You're on your own. I'm through reaching out to you. I have a husband and a baby to worry about now." Cradling her naked hand she left the room.

Jack watched Aeryn leave before speaking. "_She's right. You're on your own._"

Olivia stared at her older sister. "Unbelievable. I don't even know you!" Olivia pointed her index finger in her sister's direction. "Just for the record _I _gave John the ring to give to Aeryn. I wasn't sure mind you but I had a feeling there was something between them. I remember saying how considerate John had become and she's the reason why. You didn't see them down in the Maldives. I did! He loves her and he doesn't care about her race…or species. He simply loves her." Shaking her head she change the direction of the conversation. "You know what Aeryn's right, you keep the ring. Because when our brother gets here, I can't wait to hear you explain to him why _that_ ring isn't on his _wife's_ finger."

**MOYA…**

"JOHN!" D'Argo's voice jerked John out of a restless sleep. "JOHN WAKE UP!"

"What?" He whispered a bit groggy. His whisper went unheard as D'Argo's next shout caused John to jerk out of the bed, landing on his butt. "I'm up…I'm up…I'm up! WHAT?"

"Pilot has received a message from Scorpius' Command Carrier."

"How long…" John hopped around putting his boots on. "How long before we meet up with them?"

"Pilot estimates that we should meet up with the Carrier in ten arns. "D'Argo announced.

John left his quarters bumping into Rygel on his way out. "SPARKY! Pilot found Aeryn! He reached down and hooked an arm around Rygel's neck almost jerking him from his sled thrown.

"YOU FARBOT! WATCH IT!" Rygel growled doing his best to try and pull away.

"I love you too Sparky!" John gave Rygel a loud smacking kiss on the head and took off in the direction of Pilot's den.

Chiana and Noranti joined Rygel. "What's going on Ryg?"

"Pilot has found Scorpius' Command Carrier and is on a course to intercept." Rygel answered, much more interested in straightening his robes then imparting information.

"CHAAA! We're getting Aeryn back!" Chiana jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes and you don't think that Scorpius will have a trap set for us?" Rygel snapped.

"Well it's Scorpius Ryg. He's always got a trick up…somewhere." Chiana shrugged. She refused to let Rygel ruin her happiness.

Noranti smiled benignly as if Rygel's words meant nothing. "Of course he will. But we've been able to thwart him at every turn so far. Besides Crichton won't let Aeryn and his family down." Noranti answered smoothly.

Rygel grimaced. "He feels he already has."

Noranti glanced sideways at the Hynerian. "He'll be…_we'll_ be ready for Scorpius."

"Hmm…yes we will be. As you said, we always are. But unfortunately every time we manage to thwart him, he manages to raise the stakes and this time he has Aeryn." Closing his eyes for a moment, he thought of Aeryn. "But it will be good to see her again." Without waiting for a response from either woman, he sped off in Crichton's direction.

Noranti stared off after the Hynerian. "He's right Scorpius does hold the key. But that will only serve to make Crichton more focused on the task at hand."

Chiana smiled. "And we may get to blow something up! You know…how he is when he's _focused. _Things get blown up! I'm beginning to like this destruction business!"

"Yes it is rather exciting." Noranti answered distractedly.

"We've made contact with the crew of Moya." Braca informed Scorpius.

"How soon before they arrive?" Scorpius asked. He watched Braca steadily, his excitement hidden.

"They should reach us within ten arns." Braca smiled. "This time you have all the pieces."

"Hmmm…yes, Aeryn, their unborn offspring, and the Crichton family." Scorpius stared out at the black space surrounding them. "But John Crichton always manages to get the upper hand. Beware Braca. John Crichton is an opponent we would do wise not to underestimate."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
